Hells Prince: Fates Prophecy
by Darkmikoangel12
Summary: Neglected, Naruto must find away to get through life even after a crippling accident that he almost dies in. After finding out something kept from him, dazed in anger he finds something...And will he unlock the memories sealed and become great or have them lost like his mother?..harem only 6 girls. Mina/Kushi and some others bashing. Based off of naruto prince of hell...AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm new at writing but I just had to give this a try! This was inspired by God of illusions host of the devils arm by Thanathos and Naruto prince of hell by that dude you know.**

'Thinking'

"Talking"- human

" **Talking"-demon-summon-anger**

 **(Jutsu)**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Naruto and most of the credit for this chapter goes to that dude you know and Thanathos! If I owned Naruto, he'd get lots of hot girls!**

 **Chapter 1: The sealing**

The village hidden in the leaf was in a state of utter panic and chaos. The village looked as if it was engulfed by hell itself. All hell had broken loose when they had to suddenly defend themselves against a monstrosity the likes of which they could not be prepared for, bared down upon them in the form of the mighty Kyuubi no Yoko the strongest of the nine great biju. There it stood with its nine long tails, gigantic paws and mussel. Its sharp teeth glinting under the full moon and its blood red eyes lit with a mixture of anger and curiosity, it let out a roar as the forest set a light. It was hell as the beast tore them to shreds with but a flick of its tails.

"Damn! We getting massacred out here!" yelled a Jounin as the beast sent out another blast of chakra taking the form of flames as it engulfs more buildings and trees, luckily devoid of civilians.

"Quickly get the wounded out of there! We have to hold out till Yondaime-sama can get here!" the Jounin bared at another Chunin that was the only thing keeping their hopes up. Hope that their leader will pull through and find a way to stop this monster.

'Kami-sama! We can't take much more of this! Hurry your ass up Minato! We need your help now!' Those were the thoughts of Sarutobi Hiruzen former Hokage as he helped his village hold off the beast.

 **Hokage tower…**

The youthful visage of Minato Namikaze was etched in a scowl holding his contempt and sadness at the current situation. They only received word a few hours ago of the biju coming to attack them and what little defenses they could put up was crushed by the beast, now a tenth of their village lie in ruins and his shinobi were being killed faster than an Uzumaki ate ramen. Minato knew that there was only one way of stopping the beast and that was sealing it away. That was what he needed to do but that was easier said than done for instance the only seal powerful enough to seal the beast was deadly. Shiki Fuin the Reaper death seal if using it you summon Death itself to help create a powerful seal. The cost is one's life and soul so he won't be surviving this plan.

Then there's the container which had to be a new born child and only three were being born this night, which just with luck were his because his wife had just gone into labor a few hours ago. He was having triplets, a boy and two girls. His wife would be bringing their children, Naruto, Nariko and Nanami into this world. He absolutely hated being in his position now, he would have to subject two of his children to the life of a jinchuriki. A truly dangerous file filled with conflict. The heavy heart he bore even knowing he had no choice was almost too much for him to bear. If he wasn't going to die his wife would surely rectify that, a cold shiver ran down his back.

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" He looked towards his office door to see a man toss it open, a doctor out of breath unable to get the words out of what he had to say but he didn't have to. Minato knew his children were born.

'It's time…' were his last thoughts before leaving…

 **Hospital…**

Kushina Namikaze looked down smiling at the three bundles in her arms, on her right was little Naruto who was almost the splitting image of his father, with blonde locks strewn about his little head, the only thing that he had of hers though was her beautiful violet amethyst eyes but his were practically glowing like gems from what little glimpses she was able to get from them during his short life and had whisker marks on each cheek from being exposed to the yokai hours earlier when she first went into labor, and his sisters also had them.

In the middle was little Nariko who like her aniki, she also looked a bit like their father with blonde hair only she had a few red streaks and she had navy blue eyes a few shades darker than their fathers. On her left was little Nanami who like her sister had both blonde and red hair only she had more red then blonde and had identical eyes like their father. Both girls had quite a bit of energy from how long it took for them to go sleep. The three babies stirred uneasily and she could tell why, the Kyuubi's malice could even be felt from here.

"Shhhhh it's alright little ones mommy's here she'll protect you, she won't let anything happen to you my little angels." The babies settled down soothed by the voice and love of their mother.

Despite seeming calm and joyful, Kushina was anything but the emotions she was showing, in this situation she was fearful, their home was under the assault by a monster. Kushina was a powerful ninja in her own right, she had earned her nickname as The Red Death throughout her ninja career, but even she an A-rank bordering on S-rank ninja wouldn't want any part in fighting such a powerful creature. She only prayed her husband would find a way to stop the crisis. The door opened and in came a figure that was a sight for sore eyes. Wearing his own fragile smile just like the one she knew she was wearing, was her husband.

"Minato." He came up beside her all the while his eyes reflected affection for her and their children. "Aren't they beautiful?" asked Kushina.

"They perfect." Was the loving response she got from her husband, they then spent a few moments just watching as the children slept, to them it was a fleeting vision of perfection that made them feel fulfilled. But Minato knew he would have to ruin this moment of peace for the sake of his home. "Kushina" he called, the said woman looked at her husband hearing the pain in his voice. "I'm going to have to use that seal, I'm going to have to use the Shiki Fuin to seal the fox…" as a response his wife could only gasp after she got a hold of herself.

"No…I will not have you use our babies for that never!" Minato sighed he knew this was going to happen despite them both being masters of fuinjutsu, therefore easily able to figure out what must be done his wife would deny the necessity of making a jinchuriki. She always was the hopeful and dreaming one out of the two of them while he took up the job of the realist.

"We have no choice, nothing else can stop it, we have to do this for the sake of the village and our children." At this his wife's face twisted in pain like the thought of it caused her physical pain and she started crying.

"Then why do you have to die!" she looked up with a tear stained face. "Why do our babies have to grow up without their tou-san!" Minato himself had to hold in his own tears as he answered his wife's question.

"Because it is my duty as Hokage and a father…" Kushina lowered her head in resignation, Minato then took his daughters and said a parting word to his wife and son before proceeding to walk out the room, normally he would of **Hiraishin** away but it just didn't feel right at the moment and as he walked away he heard his wife say I love you…

 **Battlefield…**

"Hold it off!" was the cry of the shinobi as they fought the mighty Fox they had managed to get it all the way to the edge of the village thanks to their previous Hokage showing them just way he was and still is called Shinobi no Kami. Suddenly there was a pillar of smoke and Gamabuta the chief toad attacked the fox pushing it back even more. The crowd cheered for their Hokage. Though Sarutobi knew what was happening by the bundles in Minatos arms. He knew he was still needed and he only hoped his wife and children would forgive him for what he was about to do. He called Kakashi who was still fresh for battle because he was kept back because of his age. So he made his way to Gamabuta.

"Minato let me do the sealing! You have so much you still have to do!" Sarutobi said trying to make the younger man change his mind. However Minato shook his head stating that he was the Hokage and he had to do this himself and the two men bowed their heads but a split second later Sarutobi appeared behind him and knocked him out taking the girls from his arms. "Kakashi keep him safe while I finish this! And Kakashi? Tell my wife and kids I'm sorry!" The young man could only nod, still shocked about all of this. While Hiruzen summoned Enma the monkey king, who said his goodbyes to his old friend.

Sarutobi soon summoned the Shinigami the lord of death who quickly understood what he was supposed to do, while the fox suddenly calmed down as if understanding what was going to happen and was allowing it to happen, as if it had a choice in the matter at all.

Fuin

With that cry a great white flash happened and when it was gone the fox was no longer in sight and the two girls had two seals, one on each of their stomachs. As they cried being woken up a great man had fallen and lie still on the ground. Enma gave a pained sigh letting a single tear fall before going back to his own world to morn.

Meanwhile Minato Namikaze began to stir as he woke up, being held up by his student just in time to see the Enma disappear. He saw Sarutobi's unmoving form and the absence of the Kyuubi and he put two and two together and jolted from where he was being supported. He ignored his student calling him and rushed to where the two girls, the deed was done and he could not change it so he picked up his daughters and looked down at the thirds still form.

"Thank you." Were the last words he spoke to the man who just saved his life…

 **Hospital …**

Kushina Namikaze saw the end to the fighting and realized what that must of meant as was the evidence of her crying. Just then the door opened up and she saw someone she did not think of ever seeing again, her husband holding their daughters in his arms. Her crying stopped as he walked up to her neither doing anything as they looked awkwardly at each other neither knowing what to do until Kushina laughed and engulfed her husband and daughters in her arms holding their children between them as they cried tears of joy. Their family was not destroyed.

Later a village meeting was held early in the morning, Minato stood holding his daughters while a little ways back Kushina held their son Naruto.

"Good people of the leaf I know you all are in pain now with the loss of so many and the destruction brought about by the Kyuubi but please do not sadden we have survived thanks to the sacrifice of so many and we have made it through to a new day and we can rebuild what we lost!" at this the crowd cheered from the conviction in their leaders voice. "In fact I hold here in my arms two heroes along with the help of the late Sandaime Hokage who gave his life to save this village by sealing the yin and yang into these two girls my daughters Nariko and Nanami Namikaze!" at this the people broke into another cheer not doubting the words of their kage even though a few that did were pulled into the shadows and had it beaten into them.

 **Later that night…**

Minato and Kushina watched their children sleep in their crib cuddling with each other, for them this was the perfect moment in all their lives, finally everything was perfect. For them nothing could ruin this for them. Little did they know certain things will change everything and only destruction would await if things went down a bad path… Life was a bitch and they were about to learn it was always the calm before the storm…

 **End!**

 **Yay! Omg! This took me forever to upload!**

 **Review! Criticism is welcome!**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! I'm truly shocked and surprised with what ch** **apter** **1 brought me and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and reviewed it! Anyway! Onto other things I would like you to know I will be placing a poll up to do with Naruto's harem! Anyway it will be explained more at the end of this chapter!**

 **But firstly to the reviews that were sent:**

 **Mr. tired: I'd like to say yes the originals haven't been updated but why steal a story's ideas even if you reconstructing it? Maybe they haven't updated it but it was a good story and as someone who'd love to be a good author I think it's good to ask because obviously some people will flame if I didn't and I don't want that! But thanks for the support!**

 **Tensa-Zangetsu102: I completely understand how you feel, I've been in that position many times before and I still go through it, and one thing I know is that I won't be able to update every day but every chance I get I will update because you see I don't have my own p.c I go to the internet café, but I'll try my best to update as much as I can! So keep reading! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Super Saiyan God Gogeta: you have a point but I hope I will be better than that and I'm actually going to use your point. Also Minato, Kushina and the girls are the main ones being bashed. Another thing you said struck me the surname. You see in the cannon version her surname is Uzumaki but she didn't have triplets nor did she survive the attack and also in my version she was never the Kyuubi's container before so this all adds up to the fact that she took on Minato's surname! Thanks for pointing those things out and I hope I cleared that up!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I owned it Naruto, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten would be badass and be getting the screen time they deserve! Anyway ONWARDS MY MINIONS!**

'Thinking'

"Talking"- human

" **Talking"-demon-summon-anger**

 **(Jutsu)**

 **Chapter 2: Cracks...**

It had been quite a few years since the fox attacked the village. The people of Konoha still mourned the dead but they already started rebuilding their village and by now the village was back in top notch especially with their trade line in Nami no Kuni, everything was going so well this went double for the Namikaze family.

 **Namikaze compound...**

Currently Kushina was watching over the three kids while they each did their own things while she was sitting with Mikoto Uchiha, her best friend since the academy. Meanwhile Mikoto's sons were also there seated with them watching the three other children.

"Kushina-chan your kids sure are energetic! I almost feel sorry for you but then again they inherit that from you...Although Naruto-kun seems a bit out of place rather choosing to sit under a tree and read. He's such a quiet child he reminds me of Itachi-chan being so mature. I bet you proud of him!" Mikoto stated in a happy tone. While Itachi sighed, his mother was just so blunt.

"Well Mikoto-chan he has always been so quiet and he always head stuffed in books. Honestly dunno what to do anymore, even Minato wasn't this quiet when he was younger, for once I wish he could maybe communicate more with his sisters." Kushina sighed in exasperation, which the other woman looked confused at.

"Why? Does Minato feel the same way? Doesn't he communicate well with them? I know Itachi-chan was like him a little but he knew how to communicate with his cousins at least." asked Mikoto wearing a frown on her face. Meanwhile although Itachi wasn't one for trouble and eavesdropping he couldn't help listening in on his mother's conversation with the Youdaime's wife on the four year old boy who sat in the in the shade of a tree a little ways from where they sat, with a book in his hands.

"It's not that he doesn't communicate well with them because he does its just ever since he could talk properly he always complains when one or both of his sisters sleep next to him, he always says it hurts or it burns but the doctors say he's fine...I can't help but think maybe he doesn't like his sisters..." this was said with a tone of hurt by Kushina and Mikoto frowned more.

'I don't believe this…there's something else at play here…I've seen the boys eyes every time he looks at them, there's nothing but love and kindness in those amethyst eyes of his.' While Mikoto thought upon this Itachi had similar thoughts…

'Something's just not right here…' Itachi's own thoughts were also analyzing the situation and he knew what it was, it was on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't get it.

Meanwhile young Naruto sat under the tree reading up on advanced chakra manipulation…'Chakra can sometimes change forms when trying to shape it…firstly you need an understanding of how it works and what makes chakra up and how it can be broken down…'

"So Kushina-chan has Minato and you started with their training? I know Sasuke started his training just a week ago and he's coming along nicely!" Mikoto asked trying to lighten up the mood and Kushina nodded.

"Yes we have, Minato decided he was going to train them in ninjutsu, chakra control and taijutsu, while I train them in fuinjutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu and we'll both be training them in weapons." Kushina said brightening up with a grin.

"Wow! Well how far are they with it? I'm sure they all took to fuinjutsu like fish to water!" this however Mikoto found was not the right thing to say as this brought Kushina to frown deeply.

"When it comes to ninjutsu, the girls excels, learning at a quick rate while Naruto also excels in it he doesn't get it down as fast as they do, however when it comes to chakra control he is leaps and bounds in front of them because their control sucks. Then there's taijutsu the girls are great because of their physical condition but Naruto, while he is very good for his age he just never wins against them. Again the girls suck at fuinjutsu and genjutsu which he excels at and the same with taijutsu could be said about kenjutsu…but I'm proud of my girls!" at this Mikoto once again frowned at Kushina.

'Can't see her son is a genius and a hard worker?' Mikoto thought shaking her head slowly at her best friend. 'One day Kushina-chan this is going to come back and bite you…' Meanwhile Itachi was shocked and impressed! The four year old was very smart and he found himself all the more curious about this child.

 **A month later…**

Naruto walked down the street of Konoha on his way to buy some ice-cream from one of the stands to cheer him up also as a reward for a chakra control excise that he learnt all by himself! As he patted his wallet Panther-chan he couldn't help but think about all the changes with his ninja training during the past month and he frowned.

'Tou-san…Kaa-chan…why do you favor Nariko-chan and Nanami-chan more than me?' this was his thoughts as he thought about the past month…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _A day after Mikoto and her sons came by Minato and Kushina called a meeting and Naruto, Nariko and Nanami sat side by side on the couch before their parents…_

" _Alright kids! Your kaa-san and I have decided to change your training a bit! Firstly we decided to hold off fuinjutsu, genjutsu and chakra control for a few more years another thing we have decided since the girls hold the Kyuubi's chakra they had to be trained first so Naruto we won't carry on training you until you all start the academy!" Minato said happily even though he just unknowingly hurt his only son by doing that…but the girls cheered and Kushina smiled but Naruto frowned deeply…_

" _Kaa-chan? Tou-san? How come the only the things I'm really good at are put on hold and why is my training on hold just because the girls hold the Kyuubi's chakra? Why not hold off on the things that they excel in?" Naruto asked wearing the same deep frown not understanding why his parents would stunt his growth._

" _Naruto Namikaze! Stop being so selfish! We are doing this because your sisters need it more! And they will be targets!" Kushina said in a disapproving tone, scolding her son while Minato frowned at Naruto and the girls grinned._

" _But Kaa-san what about me…" Naruto never got to finish as his mother yelled for him to shut up and go to his room and not come down until she told him to because she wasn't gonna tolerate any back chatting. So he dutifully got up ignoring his sisters looks of satisfaction and went to his room and cried himself to sleep._

 _The following weeks were hell for him because every time his sisters made sure to get him into trouble and their parents didn't believe when he said something and his sisters said differently…_

 _ **End of flashback…**_

Naruto was so consumed by his thoughts he never noticed the old lady walking in front of him…

Meanwhile Elder Katsume Kurama of the Kurama clan was taking a stroll around the village to stretch a bit. The elder was currently dressed in what seemed to be a brown traditional kimono with a dark pink obi with white petals decorating it at the sleeves and bottoms, her gray, brown hair was pinned up in a bun and her honey colored eyes shone with happiness.

 **OOF!**

"WHO THE HACK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE BUMPING INTO…oh it's just a brat…" The Kurama huffed and was about to carry on walking that is until…

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto shouted in a burst of rare childishness momentarily forgetting about apologizing to his elders.

"That young man was supposed to mean you just a snot nose brat! And you have no right to speak to your elders in that manner! Especially a clan elder of the Kurama clan!" elder Katsume barked at the four year old boy will a twinkle of amusement shining in her eyes. While Naruto just realized he was shouting at an elder and took a step back before bowing low to the woman.

"I'm so sorry elder-san! It was wrong and unjust to speak in the manner of which I have! And I should not of done so but I was so unfocused and in my own thoughts! Please let me make it up to you!" these were Naruto's words as he bowed and the elder put on a thoughtful face as the boy looked up at her with his amethyst eyes.

"Alright! Now we are talking! How about I some dango? Then I'll share my wisdom with your young mind! Sounds fair enough?" Katsume spoke with a glimmer of curious mischief.

"Yes elder-san. That sounds fair enough." Naruto replied happy that he won't get into trouble, and perhaps get some advice on genjutsu from this woman after all she came from the Kurama clan and by the way she dressed you could tell she's one of their elders. So slowly the two made their way to the dango stand.

"You can cut the crap with elder-san. The name's Katsume Kurama! And you are brat?" she asked him and he paid for the dango they bought.

"Naruto Namikaze. Elder-I mean Katsume-san." came the response and now know who she was talking to she let out a small laugh but also grew curious.

"Say brat, I bet Hokage-sama and his wife has already started with your training right? Which category do you excel in?" she asked not caring about clan stuff; she was never one for technicalities.

"Uhm yes they have but…well I guess I excel in fuinjutsu, genjutsu, chakra control and kenjutsu…" Naruto said with a slightly sad tone which made Katsume raise a brow surprise and impression but also confusion.

"Really? I'm sure your training is going well then hmm?" she said chewing on her dango with hawk like eyes that only a trained ninja could.

"Actually I was going to ask you for some tips on genjutsu because my family you see they more busy training my sisters and so my training was put on hold but I still want to train and I know you from the Kurama clan too…" Naruto trailed off having the decency to look ashamed but there was a bitter glint in his eyes which darkened ever so slightly. What he said sent Katsume for a loop were his parents playing favorites? This left a funny taste in her mouth…

"Well if that's the case I suppose I can give you some advice on that subject but first how much do you know about genjutsu?" at this she watched as his eyes lit up like a kid at a toy store.

"Genjutsu is mostly to do with the mind and causes one's mind to hallucinate and is mostly used to distract the enemy to take them out of battle quickly and is not something used by many ninja's." Naruto said this with confidence. While Katsume smiled, 'Not many children outside of our clan knows that…'

"You know what brat? I like you! Good job! Yes that's what genjutsu is but genjutsu is not like all the others this is more like an art than anything else because it's only as good as the casters imagination and will power therefore why many people can only do the simplest genjutsu's and don't study further into it. Genjutsu is something that you can't really master because of the limitless opportunities there are. In my clan for one we all study the art of genjutsu and it runs through our veins to know the how's and whys of it however every decade there is someone born within our clan who can not only use illusions but the illusions they use can cause physical damage to the body. See where I'm going with this? Genjutsu is something that can't be taught by someone it's something you make from scratch. Therefore genjutsu is the ultimate jutsu which depends on the persons control, will and imagination." Katsume told him which he sat wide eyed with awe and wonder so she mentally gave herself a pat on her back thinking it was the same conversation she had with her granddaughter, Yakumo a few months ago.

"Wow! Do you think I can become a genjutsu specialist?" he asked hopeful and she just chuckled at him. He was one interesting brat perhaps she could help him out just a little.

"Yup if you practice hard enough and have the determination and imagination for it I'm sure you can become a master in your own way! No doubt about it!" she said this while ruffling his hair a little and he beamed up at her. "Well brat! It's time I get home! I still have a granddaughter to talk t! It was nice meeting you! Good luck and thanks for the dango! The elderly woman said before getting up and walking away not before she left a plain looking scroll in his hands. Naruto looked at the scroll in his hands and read the title: **'Iryujon gijutsu: Chen'** (Illusion technique: chains) a huge smile flashed across his face and he ran out the stand and seen the lady in a distance.

"Thank you!" he yelled to her and she turned around flashing him a peace sign before walking on her way back to her clan compound leaving Naruto to stare after her.

 **Two months later…**

After meeting Katsume Kurama it seemed to Naruto that was where his luck stopped as not even a day later he drew a picture of his family and left to use the toilet only to come back and see his parents praising Nariko about his picture that she claimed was hers and because he confronted her about it he got punished by picking weeds for the next two days. Then Nanami breaks their mother's vase because she was running and he gets blamed for it just because he was there and they didn't believe him so he was punished once again because Nariko and Nanami can do no wrong! That wasn't fair at all!

Of cause things looked like they were looking up for him when he found his father's fuinjutsu book and decided to keep it and he was coming along nicely for being self-taught! I mean how many four year olds can say they know how to make storage seals? Though it seemed to him that his sisters were trying to make his life a living hell and throughout the past two months he found himself being excluded from curtain activities or being punished and called a liar, it had become so bad that for the first time Kushina raised her hand and brought it down on her own son all things that left him bitter and hurt. He had slowly come to hate his sisters especially since the past month was their birthday and the girls banned the other clan children from being friends with him…

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _It was their fifth birthday today and he felt like nothing could bring down his happy mood today. Things were finally looking up for him! Oh how wrong he had been…how very wrong…_

 _Outside…_

" _Everyone! I have an announcement to make! Firstly thank you for coming! And then secondly Nanami and I are banning anyone who wants to be friends with us to be friends with Naruto because his mean!" Nariko stated clapping her hands together with Nanami at her side nodding in conviction. The other kids all looked confused at this but walked over to the girls even though some threw apologetic looks while he looked hurt and confused. He didn't say or do anything to them!_

 _ **End of Flashback…**_

That had been truly hurtful and sad for the blonde. Currently the girls and Naruto were unpacking the groceries for their mother as she went back to the market for something she forgot.

Suddenly out of pure reflexes he pulled Nariko out the way as a kunai imbedded itself into the wall and a ninja with the head band for Iwa with a slash across it, appeared and started chasing the three of them who were now running almost to the gates of the compound, both girls were so scared that they tripped and fell this made Naruto turn back for them and he took two kunai's for them. He turned around just as the shinobi brought down his kunai to cut the blonde, Naruto who was running on adrenaline ran through seals as fast as he could and set the genjutsu he had been working on for the past month on the shinobi who stopped dead in his tracks and fell to the ground. Just as Naruto passed out he could only think one thing before joining his sisters, who were both unconscious from shock, **'Ten no shogai no rakuen success…'** (Heavens faults paradise)

But of cause when they woke up everyone had come to a conclusion that the fox cast the genjutsu on the man to protect itself and once again his sisters took his credit because of the fox. This had left him bitter and angry and for the first time he could honestly say he hated his sisters with all his being…

However something far worse was going to happen which would just nail the coffin shut and completely destroy this so call happy family. All this would soon take place on the triplets seventh birthday…

Soon a legend would be born and a prophecy would come to play which will leave earth shattering revelations…

 **End!**

 **Wow! Another four hours people! Just so you know I only updated because I loved the comments and getting followers but please try not to expect this all the time as I am in the middle of exams and I'm writing my English paper tomorrow so maybe by next week you can expect chapter 3 and hopefully 4! Anyway I haven't chosen all the girls yet but I have some ideas and I hope you vote for the girls but also if you send a review you guys must leave a reason why the girls you choose should be in the harem!**

 **But you must know the story isn't all about Naruto X Harem it's also about how he becomes the hero and the people that care for him! BUT REMEMBER ONLY 6! OTHERWISE HE MIGHT AS WELL START A VILLAGE OF HIS OWN!**

 **Next chapter:**

" _ **NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! TO HIM? MINATO, KUSHINA! ANSWER MEEE!" Tsunade roared in anger looking at the boy before her who lied in a teary eyed Kushina's arms…**_

Chow

T.P

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi there! Thank you to all those that reviewed last chapter! I'm glad I'm keeping you guys awake! I'd like to thank nynrahghost for helping me with this chapter and for some lovely ideas too! Thanks for supporting me!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Super Saiyan God Gogeta:**

 **Lol I like some incest fics and maybe I'll one day make one but not in this one! Otherwise I would have said so!**

 **CrimsonDragonKnight:**

 **Honestly I agree and believe me I like your suggestions! But as stated depends on the way the story goes because there won't be any action much with couples obviously they will all either start out friends or enemies but of cause he will need to grow first because he has trust issues.**

 **.129:**

 **Yes I've read that story and although they similar mine is different really different and also in chapter 1 I already stated that god of illusions host of the devils arm and naruto prince of hell are going to be similar in the beginning but it will be more similar though to naruto prince of hell but soon at least after chapter 5 things will start changing especially since I skip a month or two then a year or two never follows a pattern so just carry on reading there will be noticeable differences!**

 **nikanika60:**

 **Thank you! Well we all know he honestly can't stay in the village but don't worry he'll only leave for a little while because he still has people he loves and yup this has a similar beginning like the originals but this is done with something else in mind...yeah...But thanks for the support!**

 **Gemini-Spark:**

 **Great ideas! I also have a certain girl from that group that would go. Of cause another thing is while the 6 girls that do win on the poll it also depends on the way things are going to play out...**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan:**

 **Firstly he still most definitely hates them however the at the time you must remember they his sisters and no matter what happens he will still love them...well just until the events in this chapter that's when he will really hate them obviously they going to pay for what they've done but also they will try and make up for it not that he'll even want them to the deed is done however he will thank them because this is all about him becoming something more but if all he can do is hate then it's going to bring him nothing so he will just end up barely tolerating their presence then later on just act like they not family and stop lashing out at them we'll see where this all goes.**

 **I hope most of the questions have been answered now. Feel free to ask if you stuck or confused I'll try clearing it up!**

"Chibi!"- Human- normal

'Chibi!'- Human- thoughts

 **"Demonic"-Demons/Angry shouting/emphasis**

 **'Demonic'-demons thoughts**

 **Jutsus- Japanese**

 **(Jutsus)- English**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and a few of the ideas is from the story Naruto prince of hell and I got permission to use them! Thanks to nynrahghost this chapter is up so soon!**

 **Chapter 3: Despair**

The sun slowly made its way in to the sky and was shining, as people and shinobi started about with business. After all they had a festival to set up because today it was the day the Sandaime defeated the Kyuubi and sealed it into the Youdaime's daughters it was also their birthday as well and many people bought a gift for each girl.

 **Hospital: 10th floor: Head medic's office...**

"Humph! Shizune! Come look at all these people! Walking around without a care! Buying gifts for those two brats!" This was stated by a blonde headed woman who looked to be only in her early thirties, her honey golden brown eyes narrowed in contempt at the villagers as a black headed woman walked in the office her dark brown almost black eyed held the same emotions.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama! It's as if they forget the Youdaime has a son too...its honestly shameful! Those girls think they will be able to out shadow Naruto-otouto they have another thing coming! He is so much better than them! How Hokage-sama and Kushina-san can't see this is beyond me! Jiraiya-sama is even ashamed! He said every time he tries to include Naru-chan they either get distracted by the girls or they brush it off and say Naruto's too busy stuffing his heads in books and pranking people! Even when we say he's not like that they always saying he's my son I should know! Yet they know nothing about him! Poor Naruto-kun! If I didn't still think they loved him a little I'd say they'd forget him one day and I doubt things would be the same again!" even while Shizune said this it was like Fate was laughing at her because soon she and every one would find out just how true her words were and how it would soon bring about changes and big ones too...

Tsunade sat with a cup of sake in her hand twirled it around. If Shizune and her weren't so busy with the research lab today they would sure go over to get Naruto who she saw as a son and celebrate with him however this was called in as an emergency that couldn't wait. She looked over at the cupboard on the side, inside she had put the gifts Shizune and she bought for him. Maybe when they got out this hospital later today she'll drop them off with an apology.

"I wish we weren't called into the research department today! We could have celebrated with Naruto..." Tsunade sighed when she said this and Shizune suddenly looked downtrodden before shaking her head.

"Well let's get going! The earlier we start the earlier we get to see Naruto-chan!" Shizune said with conviction as she pumped her fist into the air and you could practically see the stars in her eyes. Tsunade grinned.

"Hai! Let's go Shizune!" shocking Shizune out of her mental state the two left the office with the hope of seeing their surrogate son and brother...unknown to them the next time they saw him they would shed tears of horror and sadness...

 **Namikaze compound...**

Minato and Kushina lie asleep on their bed...well they were asleep until the door was roughly tossed open. With the slamming noise and the two yells of Kaa-san and Tou-san, the parents were rudely awoken.

"Good morning my angels! What do we owe the pleasure of this visit!?" Minato's annoyance was covered up nicely after all who likes being rudely awoken? Especially when dreaming of making his family bigger...

"Tou-san! You promised to take us to all our friends! Then go to the festival!" Nanami's whiny voice was heard loud and clear as if speaking in a microphone and Minato and Kushina inwardly flinched.

"Yeah Kaa-san! Can we go now! Please!" Nariko with her apparently adorable puppy dog eyes quickly took her parents in the palm of her hands. With that the two girls had them and almost everyone else wrapped around their pinky.

Meanwhile in another room not too far down from their parents room. On a small bed lie Naruto who was still asleep and the reason for this was that he had stayed up the whole night working on a new genjutsu that could make him invisible to the world and that everyone will forget about him well except the people who actually care for him. All the while Nariko and Nanami dragged their parents out the house when they were done, Naruto slowly came to when the front door closed.

"Agh! Stupid Naruto! Don't stay up so late especially when the next day is your birthday! Tsunade-Kaa-san would have your hide for this! Agh...wait a minute!" Naruto who was ranting and raving suddenly realized the front door had banged shut which had awoken him...

Naruto ran to the cold window that had frost on it just to see his sisters and parents walking away from the house all dressed up in nice warm mittens and scarfs around their necks. He was shocked! Did they forget about him? Why were they leaving him at home? How could they be so cruel? Without knowing it he had lost all sense and started running down the stairs on the cold wooden floor before tossing the door open and running out of the house.

Meanwhile Minato and Kushina were already almost out the gates without paying any attention to the surroundings and only on the girls they finally stepped out the compound gate's that's when Minato and Kushina activated the seals on the compound. Not knowing this would be their biggest mistake ever.

 **With Naruto...**

He ran and ran with his left arm braced in front of him getting ready to push open the compound gates that just shut. Unknown to him or maybe at the moment he forgot that there were seals on the gate. The minute his hand touched the just activating seals a chakra surge happened and the gates seals that thought his arm was an extension of the path ways for the seals pumped an almost ungodly amount of chakra through his arm.

In a sudden explosion of blood the white snow covering the path way was suddenly a blanket of blood while Naruto who was thrown back by the gate cried put painfully with tears running down his face he looked in horror at his left arm which lie limply at his side. The blood oozing out was way too much and the pain was more than terrible.

Naruto slowly gathered himself and ripped off his pants pipe and used it as a makeshift Band-Aid he slowly made his way to the house only to find out he couldn't get in because the same seals on the gate were also on the house meaning he couldn't get into the house now. He chuckled bitterly on his seventh birthday they forget about him! And even if he screamed for help he knew no one would hear him after all there were silencing seals on the compound because of the girls who made noise and especially when they were babies because the girls screamed and cried waking their neighbors up.

 **Research department...**

A shiver ran down Tsunade's back, a feeling of dread pooled in the pit of her abdomen. She tried to shake it off yet it seemed as if it didn't want to leave and she couldn't help but think something bad just happened...

"Tsunade-sama? Are you alright? You looked like you dazed out there. Is something bothering you?" one of the male medical researchers asked her and she shook her head.

"No everything's fine Dai-san. Why don't you get the laser so we can finally try cutting this piece of shit open. I don't have all day to spend in this place! " she barked at him and he quickly got going to get that laser. While Tsunade looked down at this glowing purple rock the size of a boulder for some odd reason this thing had just appeared out of nowhere so they were tasked with finding out what it meant...little did they know what they had in their mists...

 **Hyuga compound...**

"Neji-nii?" a small girl with navy blue hair called out to a boy with dark brown hair. They both shared the same pupiless eyes but while he's was gray hers was lavender.

"Hai Hinata-sama? What's wrong?" the boy no more than recently turned eight asked the girl identified as Hinata who wore a light purple kimono.

"I'm having another vision...Naruto-kun's left arm is all bandaged up and he's kneeling on the ground crying and there's red all around him like its' trying to consume him..." Hinata's eyes glowed a silver, white color before going back to lavender and she stared at the boy who had quickly came to her side...

"Naruto? Why's his arm bandaged? Why's he crying? " Neji asked he remembered Hinata and he met Naruto back when Hinata was four and he himself was five some boys were bullying Hinata when he had arrived there to stop them but he was beaten to the punch by a blonde headed boy who saved Hinata. So from that day on Hinata and himself had become friends with Naruto quickly.

"I don't know Neji-nii! But he looked so sad!" the girl cried out into her cousins' chest...

 **Namikaze compound...**

Naruto sat outside as the sun started setting he let out a bitter laugh...'I can't believe it even after they forgot about me I still hope deep down they'll come back...but it's been 10 hours and I feel so cold...I wonder...would my sisters be happy if I died?' Naruto couldn't help but think these things after all he lost too much blood and it was getting colder by the minute now that the sun set...

 **6 hours later: an hour before midnight...**

Naruto let out a cough; he looked like he was wearing a white full body suit however this just happened to be a thin layer of frost coating his body while both arms lay limp at his side. His lips were purple and his skin tone looked like a bluish mixed with peach, his hair no longer the bright sun kissed yellow now it was a dull yellow.

Gem like amethyst violet eyes peeked from behind his eye lids if you looked closely you would see a broken soul. He glanced at the sky seeing a full moon with brightly lit stars in the sky and fresh tears rolled down his marked cheeks...

'If this is how my life ends well damn...what a life...neglected for my sisters...ignored by most of the other clan children...ah what a life...My only friends Hinata, Neji and Itachi...Jiraiya-ero, Tsunade-kaa-chan, Mikoto-kaa-chan, Katsume-oba, Biwako-oba, Shizune-nee, Anko-nee, Teuchi-san and Ayame-chan...I'll miss you...' Naruto thought as he felt a tremor wreck his small body that he couldn't feel anymore...

Slowly a bitter sweet smile made its way across his face...his eyes dimmed slowly losing all the life they once had and just as the fireworks went off exploding in a shower of different colors the last bit of life left his eyes and his pulse stopped...

 **Festival...**

Minato and Kushina had gotten all the clan children and the children played while the parents got drunk except for the Uchiha's because Itachi just came back from a mission, Fugaku was stuck doing paper work, Mikoto believed she had a stomach virus and Sasuke was sick with flu.

The Hyuga cousins were watching and looking where Naruto was because the only arrived a few hours earlier at like five because their father was called to a meeting quickly by the elders and when they arrived they thought maybe Tsunade was with him or had him somewhere but now that the fireworks just went off and everyone was gathered around neither Hyuga could spot Naruto anywhere and that left a sense of dread in their stomachs especially since Hinata's vision...

 **POOF!**

Suddenly white smoke covered the area and out popped Jiraiya of the sannin grinning like a mad thing as both Nariko and Nanami ran over to him demanding what they got for their birthday and everyone else surrounded.

"Now, now children! Because Minato is my student I will be allowing you to sign the toad contract! Now where's Naruto!? I want him to sign first after all he was born five minutes before you girls! Naruto!? Naruto you brat where are you? Kushina? Minato? Where is the brat? I know Shizune and Tsunade's at the research department...?" this question was answered with a deadly amount of silence which left Jiraiya uneasy, Minato and Kushina paled while Nariko and Nanami looked a little angry but also devious...

"Oh my gosh! Minato we forgot him at home! Agh lets' hope he didn't trash the house! You know how he pranks! He'll probably forgive us when we let him sign the toad contract! Let's go home quickly!" Kushina said and all the clan mothers looked at her in shock. How could she forget her own son? Minato nodded and they all, including the other clan heads and their children made their way to the Namikaze compound not knowing the horrifying scene that shall forever be imbedded in their memories...

 **Uchiha compound...**

Mikoto decided since she was feeling better she would drag Itachi, Sasuke and her husband with to the Namikaze compound thinking that they will meet the family along the way to give their wishes not knowing Itachi's life would change to the event he was about to witness...

 **Namikaze compound...**

The minute Minato and Kushina opened the gates they were hit by a heavy smell of iron a smell they knew all too well...the children let out screams at the horrifying bloody gates and snow covered path way that was now looking like a bloody puddle before anyone could do anything Hinata and Neji ran in a certain direction of the gardens in the compound, Itachi and Mikoto soon followed not a minute later and after knocking the other children out they all ran in the same direction as the others only to come to a sudden stop as they gazed upon the scene...

 **"NARUTO-KUN!"** Hinata yelled as she dropped to her knees tears free falling from her eyes and Neji stood behind her throwing up and crying too, Mikoto was no better than Hinata she too was on her knees, Itachi was too but his eyes changed first it flashed red then it turned into his sharingan with three comers before it turned into what looked like a windmill shurikan but only the legs were longer and sharper looking then a shurikan.

The scene before them made their hearts stop for a moment. There under the same tree that he sat under when he was four reading about advanced chakra manipulation, was the figure of Naruto blood red snow beneath him, his now lifeless amethyst violet eyes were half open as if staring back at them accusing and the bitter sweet smile he wore was still upon his face as if frozen for eternity...

 **"MY BABY!"** Mikoto cried out sobbing while shooting up and running to him and clutching his small frozen frame against her own bigger one running her hand through his now dulled blonde hair. "It's going to be okay! Honey Kaa-chans here baby Kaa-chans here now everything will be fine!" she sobbed rocking back and forth while one thought ran through the other clans heads 'Why is Mikoto crying like his her son...poor woman looks distraught and Kushina and Minato are frozen in shock and horror...'

The full moon shone over the scene as Jiraiya was on his knees with tears running down his face, he suddenly got up and slapped both Kushina and Minato across their faces snapping them out of their daze and Kushina suddenly started crying whispering my 'baby oh my baby.' over and over while Minato shook crying silently.

"This is **your** entire fault! If **you** just cared more about **your son** then always about your **daughters** maybe this wouldn't have happened now let's get your fucking son to Tsunade to see what she can do about your fuck up!" Jiraiya barked at them and Kushina cried some more before making her way over to Mikoto who still rocked Naruto back and forth and she took Naruto's body out her best friends arms who was shaking badly.

"Miko-chan...let's go to the hospital...Tsu-" She never got to finish because Mikoto stood up and slapped her across her tear stained face while glaring daggers at her a true Uchiha glare that never before was directed at her...and it left her speechless and standing with Naruto's ice cold body in her arms...

"You not his mother...or a friend of mine..."Mikoto said and walked away before Kushina followed her silently crying more as she and everyone else made their way to the hospital in silence with the sobs of Hinata loud in their ears...

 **Hospital...**

Tsunade and Shizune gave up they really did they spent a whole day's worth of time with Naruto wasted at the research department and in the end they got nothing from the stupid fucking rock that seemed to glow brighter and it was just a ways from illuminating the room. Tsunade sighed that idiot Jiraiya got to see her Naru-chan before her! That was unfair! She mentally pouted.

 **BANG!**

The doors banged open and a gasping teary eyed Shizune made her look at the doors direction and what she saw only brought back memories of her past love and dead brother and made her heart boil with anger...

 **"NARUTO! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED! TO HIM? MINATO, KUSHINA! ANSWER MEEE!"** Tsunade roared in anger looking at the boy before her who lied in a teary eyed Kushina's arms who was rushing to her silently with Mikoto lurking with tears behind her and glowing red eyes showing why she was the Uchiha heads wife...

"I... have a guess..." Minato said palely as Tsunade turned her deadly golden brown eyes to him and then back to Kushina and then she slowly looked down at Naruto...he had no pulse...

"I want a good damn fucking explanation from you! Shizune! Get yourself together! You nurses! Get a god damn stretcher! ASP! **NOW!** " Tsunade yelled the last part and the nurses ran off and did just that...

 **With Tsunade...**

'Come on Naruto! Damn it don't leave me! Beat you stupid heart beat!' Tsunade thought as tears fell from her eyes looking down at the small boy that lied before her on a table and another doctor came to her and shook his head and she still tried along with Shizune who also cried...

 **Unknown place...**

'Naruto…'

'Wake up...'

'Open your eyes...'

'Your beautiful eyes...'

A voice was heard in the endless white around him and he suddenly found himself lying on lush green grass and a clear blue sky above him...'Where am I? Am I dead?' Naruto thought and then there was a laugh sounding like chiming glass bells and he sat up and looked around until he found the source of the sound.

A beautiful woman with bright red hair and violet eyes walked towards him she was fair and slim, she wore a white robe like kimono that reached her ankles. Her hair was tied up in two buns on top of her head and paper tags dangling from the senbon needles poking out on either side of her buns, the kimono was simple with silver and gold designs on it and she walked bare foot towards him with a mothers smile upon her face, as she helped him stand...

"Naruto...you are the heir to the Uzumaki legacy, yes you have died but not for long, you are in the realm of choosing, this is the Uzumaki legacy, My name is Mito Uzumaki...I will be explaining to you about your blood rights, however it will be locked in your mind until you gain back what you have lost..." the woman said and with every word she said Naruto felt shocked, happy and confusion...He was happy he was meeting an ancestor especially since she, from what he read in the history books, was the clan heir until she past way after the Uzumaki was destroyed and his mother got to the village yet she never named someone next in line for heir...

"What do you mean...how can I be the clans heir? I mean...I didn't do anything...and I don't even know any clan fuinjutsu..." this was said with his head drooping and a frown. Mito's mouth frowned downwards and she put her hand on his shoulder.

"You out of everyone out there, have the true heart and soul of a clan leader. Your intelligence, strategic mind, will and determination, and naturally seeing the good in everything. Even the family that neglected you...Don't take revenge. Just show them what they missed out on but don't forgive them, tolerate but never forget. You face many challenges ahead of you..." Mito told him with a small smile upon her lips...

Meanwhile in the realm of the living only a few seconds had gone by and Tsunade and Shizune were still trying to revive him but only managed to regenerate some tissue for his arm but they could do nothing about the destroyed chakra coils in his left arm...

Outside Kushina and Minato got verbal beat downs by Mikoto and it made them feel like shit while Hinata and Neji refused to leave the hospital until they got word of Naruto while many of the other clans went home shaking their heads at the couple and Itachi sat on the other end perking up every time a doctor walked passed...

 **Back in the Uzumaki realm of choosing...**

Naruto sat listening to what was going on and what was going to happen when he gets sent back.

"I can't believe this...and no one knew this, only from one clan head to the next? And when I get back my memories of this place will be sealed until I choose of my own will what my next steps will be, and if I don't choose the right one my memories and my heir rights will be wiped clean like my mother? Also there's a glowing purple rock that you sealed a lot of your chakra including half of your soul in? And it will come to me the minute I take the right path? Then now that you told me everything I guess you going to send me back?" Naruto asked why was his life so troublesome? In the realm of the living Shikamaru sneezed...

"Yes but before that remember...about the prophecy, you will regain what you have lost for the future has been for told or all will be lost for the greater events that will soon happen and the heir of whirlpool who holds a great burden of hatred will need to rise above all that's against him...Now Naruto are you ready to go back?" Mito asked and he nodded remembering the prophecy she told him, that he was a part of...

After he nodded Mito leaned forward and placed a kiss on he's forehead and watched him slowly get a blank and confused look before fading away. She sighed and rubbed her wrist where a seal was seen. The seal held the Uzumaki's white crest with gold out lines around it, it appeared when she proved herself to her grand uncle Ashina Uzumaki the eldest brother to her grandfather, she became heir when she was sixteen and it seemed so long ago...

 **Realm of the living...**

 **Bump**

 **B-Bump**

 **B-Bump**

Tsunade heard a heartbeat and she let fresh tears fall but in joy! Shizune was in a similar state while all the doctors cheered.

After stabilizing him Shizune and Tsunade went to the family to give them the news. She saw Jiraiya sitting with his head between his knees, Minato holding a still crying Kushina while he cried himself, Hinata and Neji sitting by Mikoto who promised the Hyuga's she'll take care of them, Mikoto herself was looking exhausted and sick and you could tell she's been vomiting by the pale shaking hands, Itachi sat a seat away from his mother and Fugaku held a sleeping Sasuke on his lap unconsciously holding Sasuke tighter to him because of what had happened to Naruto he didn't want it to happen with his sons so he decided he'll lay off them. Tsunade cleared her throat and got their attention and they all jumped.

"He is alive..." she said with a tired smile she couldn't help but think there was something else at play here because he had been dead for a least an hour when he got to the hospital and then it took an hour to revive him but she was grateful for little mercies. "And we managed to save his arm however the good news stops there, the bad news is that he did die but we revived him in time and he will not be able to use his arm for months...that's where it gets worse...he will never be able to be a ninja his chakra coils are destroyed in his arm and his chakra system was broken and can't be replaced..." at this everything was silent before the crying started again...

"What are we going to tell him?" Jiraiya asked softly and no one answered that is until Minato did...

"As Hokage everyone is banned from saying anything to him about his chakra coils until Kushina or I tell him is that clear!?" he said and everyone was shocked and while most nodded in acceptance Tsunade, Jiraiya and Mikoto angrily stomped off with words of if he asks us we will tell him the truth...

 **With Naruto...**

Naruto looked at the ceiling, he couldn't remember anything else but that his family had forgotten him and that it showed they obviously don't care...

Kushina and Minato walked into the room and watched him and even when they tried talking to him he didn't say anything except facial expressions until he asked how long it would take to use his arm again and after he got his answer he went to sleep...

 **Unknown place...**

"So they finally made their move huh? Well we'll see all the pieces are finally moving...now it's my turn..." a dark eyed man said chuckling before smirking and moving a piece on the shogi board...

Was the future really as black and white? Or was there something's lurking between the light and dark side of the equilibrium...

 **End!**

 **A/N: Shoo! That sure took long to type! Let alone correct! On to other matters! The poll is going well if I do think so myself! Lovely! Once again I will emphasize that the first few chapters will be similar to Naruto prince of hell and god of illusions host of the devils arm. So please don't think I'm stealing or copying because I asked and that dude you know whose story is more of the base then Thanathos! And that dude you know gave me permission! Also I'd like to say that the first few chapters are called the Neglected arc...**

 **Read, Review and watch for a/n's there are important information that I give in there, nothing is useless. Thanks!**

 **Playlist for Hells prince: Fate's prophecy- Neglected arc...**

 **Chapter 1 - Faint by Linkin park.**

 **Chapter 2 - Crawling by Linkin park.**

 **Chapter 3 - A light that never comes by Linkin park.**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi there! Thank you to all those that reviewed last chapter! I'm glad you guys liked it! Thanks for supporting me! I am really glad you support me!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Thank you to REVANOFSITHLORD, ChoppedHige, Volos, shadow, STWW, Rickjames196, ShadouRyu-kun, and you other darlings! I love the fact you all want me to update soon and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Super Saiyan God Gogeta:**

 **If you look back he didn't exactly lose his ability to use chakra I never said that. When Tsunade said his system was broken it meant that for a normal child there are cracks all over his coils and it is broken (cut off) and can't be fixed and more so in his damaged arm than anywhere else because it came in direct contact with the seals. Another thing is no he won't eat from the fruit of the Shinju tree to regain his chakra because remember Uzumaki's have a better healing ability than others so it will be used in this chapter more will be revealed in the chapter.**

 **TheWiseGamer:**

 **Wow! I must say you the only one that pointed that out! But believe me while it might seem this way, these people are not like in canon they aren't as lazy and Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya all wanted to see 'their boy' but were all extremely busy on that day but I understand your point. But now I finally got myself a beta!**

 **OmegaDelta:**

 **Like said above to Super Saiyan God Gogeta, do read this chapter. I'm sorry to say but as much as it would be nice to have Tsunade take Naruto for custody that can't happen because Tsunade is always busy at the hospital and hardly has much time to spare as she would have if she left Konoha but I hope you will like this chapter!**

 **Nikanika60:**

 **Defiantly! I'll take you up on that offer! I loved your review too! And no way! I hate when the character becomes too powerful too quickly! Character development is made by the character overcoming his own limitations but I will defenaitlly have him backed to a corner many times besides' he doesn't have experience and that's what this upcoming trip will be about! Thinkers are always good! So thanks!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I owned it Naruto would be like super-hot and Sasuke will be bashed! Now let us go check this wonderful chapter out! ~wink~wink~**

'Thinking'- Human

"Talking"- Human

' **Thinking'- Demon-summon-in anger**

" **Talking"-Demon-summon-in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Chapter 4: Final straw...**

A month had passed since the accident, Kushina and Minato just either didn't think Naruto had a right to know about his chakra system or didn't have the heart to crush the boy. While Naruto never asked about why the people around him looked so sympathetic towards him, he did ask when he'll be able to use his arm again because he thought they looked towards him like that because of not being able to use his arm.

While his sisters were way more bitchy now because he was getting attention from their parents even if he didn't really want it now...

Tsunade, Shizune, Katsume, Biwako, Jiraiya, Anko, Itachi, Neji, Hinata and Mikoto came to visit him every now and again and they the only one's he'd smile at, well including Shishu who had only came back from a long mission, Shishu and he weren't close before because the guy was always busy especially since he was in ANBU.

However they also became somewhat friends since he was given a leave for two months. Though many of the people that actually cared for him weren't there most of the time because they were all very busy and that was understandable being the people they are.

Despite everything Naruto still trained without his parents knowledge of cause after the accident he decided he needed to learn some medic ninjutsu in case something like that happened again, he asked Tsunade and Shizune and they agreed immediately since Tsunade had found him walking up the side of the room walls which she thought impossible but soon she and Shizune started teaching him medical ninjutsu...

 **Senju compound...**

Tsunade lie upon her bed and thought about the events that happened and how Naruto was still able to use chakra. She remembered telling Naruto she was just going to give him a check-up and she secretly found out that because Naruto had perfect chakra control for a child and even though she believed he will never be able to use chakra in his body at all she found out because of his control he was able to use the chakra in him but just barely but it saddened her to know she couldn't tell him anything until Minato or Kushina told him. That however didn't mean she wouldn't teach him medical jutsu's although secretly just between Naruto, Shizune and herself. She was happy he could at least use some chakra from his broken coils...

Thinking about it made her frown maybe he inherited one good thing from Kushina than and that was the Uzumaki healing abilities but even she knew it would take the vitality of someone like her grandmother, Mito, to heal a chakra system that was broken in twenty places these places being his two parts by his stomach, three parts in his arm that was damaged badly, seven along his ribs, another three in his left leg, two in his other arm, one by his shoulder blades and two near his heart. This really scared her but even above all odds he worked hard to use even a little of his chakra and that put a smile on her face...

 **With Naruto...**

Naruto smiled lightly. A month ago Mikoto found out she was pregnant and when she told him he was so happy for her. Soon Naruto found himself frowning again he obviously was only released from the hospital last month and he was slowly accepting his parents back into his heart unknowingly and his sisters were still trying to direct the attention back to themselves and it was working slowly, it was just a matter of time. Naruto shook his head and thought on better matters like he had learned to cast jutsu with one hand! Now wasn't that cool? Now he could perform jutsu while keeping his other hand free! And he learned or better yet completed his genjutsu that he had been trying to get down the day before his parents forgot him.

It was called **'Mirror'** this allowed him to be somewhere without people or the affected person to see or more like ignore his presence and they won't pay him much thought almost as if making himself invisible to that person or people, so it soon became that his favourite thing to do was use his sisters as test subjects for this jutsu because he could make himself invisible to them so even if he was there they wouldn't pay any attention to him, that's unless he made physical contact or spoke too loudly but also he made it so that if you didn't notice him you won't think about him much only in maybe like a passing thought, he made this with the intention of not being noticed so he won't get into trouble and so he could train in peace.

He loved this genjutsu and thought if he mastered it one day it could become a base for another genjutsu that would be better than this one but the original had a fault that if someone who wasn't effected by the genjutsu starts up a conversation about the caster. Another thing is the medical ninjutsu...that had taken him a month to get down one jutsu! And although it wasn't grad it was something and the basics are always something to know even if it was E ranked. Naruto pouted and decided to rather sleep than carry on pondering over the last two months.

 _ **~Dream~**_

 _Naruto suddenly found himself in an empty white abyss and saw a flash of something, then a deep male voice rang out all around him..._

 _"...strength is power, descendent but strength of the heart is more powerful...remember" the voice spoke but most parts couldn't be heard and Naruto tried calling out but the voice would speak but then some parts were blocked out so he couldn't hear..._

 _Suddenly he found himself falling in a black abyss and he was screaming. There was suddenly a burning in his chest like flames coming out as if to consume him and swallow him whole..._

 _ **~End Dream~**_

It was one in the morning when Naruto awoke startled and breathing hard. He tried to move feeling an incredible pain throughout his body, that's when he noticed Nariko and Nanami both laying besides him with their heads on his chest. Naruto found it hard to breath let alone demand they get off him so instead with every fibre in his body screaming at him not to move, he wriggled shaking the girls awake...

"What the hell are you doing in my room!? You too Nanami!" this was said by a very irritated Nariko for being woken up at such an ungodly hour! Nanami looked confused around the room before looking at her brother then looking at Nariko telling her this was not their rooms and it was his although said harshly the two girls quickly left to their own rooms not paying attention to their very pale brother, who had immediately ran to the basin in his bathroom and started vomiting...

 **Red**

That's what Naruto saw all in the basin it was like the tiles were turned red, only that wasn't the case because he knew something was wrong now. Suddenly feeling dizzy he managed to stumble out the bathroom only to fall face first towards his bed and then he knew no more...

 **3 hours later…**

Naruto woke up and in his still dizzy state he wondered down the hall but as he pasted his parents' room he heard their voices and he stopped as he heard his name mentioned...

 **Room…**

Kushina sat on the bed watching Minato get ready to go to the Hokage office. Lately she felt a lot more moody and her stomach was giving her problems, always cramping. She watched Minato slip on his Jounin vest and tie his head band on.

"Minato. When are we going to tell Naruto...I mean we've been putting it off all this time and it keeps his hopes up and being more hopeful..." She said sighing and Minato came and sat beside her and slowly stroked her hair and she leaned in towards him.

"Kushina...we'll tell him soon okay? But we can't right now come out and say 'Hey Naruto, don't take it the wrong way but using my influence as Hokage, I told everyone not to tell you that you will never reach your dreams because your arms chakra coils are completely destroyed and your entire network has been broken into almost twenty places so you will never be able to use chakra or become a ninja ever!' Yeah Kushina I doubt that would play out well especially since we messed up big time with most of our friends because of the accident." This was said in a dry tone with a very blank look and Kushina sighed wondering why things couldn't be easier...

 **Naruto…**

Naruto's mouth was on the floor...he wasn't going to be a ninja again because of them?...That wasn't fair...Slowly tears pooled in his eyes falling to the floor and he ran out not caring that he was still a bit dizzy. He ran pasted everything and everyone. He had soon ran into a forbidden district, where a lot of the Kyuubi's chakra that wasn't sealed fast enough lurked...

"Why! Why didn't they tell me! Did I not have the right to know!? How could they! I hate them! I hate this place! I wish I can just leave and never come back!" Naruto cried out to the heavens in anguish as he held his arm.

Naruto cried on his knees holding his arm. The complete anguish in his sobs was the only sounds ringing in the clearing. Suddenly green chakra came swirling all around the clearing from the forest this was also a type of healing chakra but only if it had to, though it never found much that perked its interest, but Naruto didn't notice this because his eyes were shut as if in pain as his heart clinched painfully in his chest. Soon without him noticing the swirling mass of green chakra covered him completely, this chakra was what had consumed the Kyuubi's chakra and turned it into its own. The chakra had one instinct and that was to find out why this boy was in such a state never having sensed such before. So when it touched him it was shocked being leftover chakra that was just left around after people died it had felt loss and pain but never a broken soul to this extents. The green chakra disappeared but having a bit of a mind its own it decided to watch this boy being curious as to why this boy had dark wisps of red chakra in his system that was seemingly killing him slowly from the inside and was oddly like the Kyuubi's chakra...

Sometime later after two hours of nonstop crying and screaming Naruto decided to get himself together and stood up looking for the first time at his surroundings and saw a few buildings that looked a bit old and not maintained so in childish anger and curiosity he walked into a random building and looked around.

The place was a mess with rats and insects running about. Growing even more curious he followed a hallway and came to a staircase leading down, so he walked down slowly only to see a few doors here and there until something caught his eyes. It was a wall on the right it looked a bit skew so he walked up to the wall and pushed, at first it didn't budge after a second time it crumbled in on itself showing a hallway. Naruto followed it without thinking and some of the green chakra that decided to just rest a little in his arm that was in the sling, grew weary at the feel of the place. Soon he came upon a room it looked like some kind of messed up lab. There was a bed in the middle like one from hospitals only this was mattered with blood, dried blood. There were about twenty different bottled liquids of different colours with funny writing on them that was faded. Then there was two basins on the other side. All in all the place gave off a bad vibe.

Naruto walked around a bit until he decided to see what those bottles contained. He took one off the shelf and tried to read it but instead it slipped and without thinking he tried to catch it only it ended up cutting his unusable hand and watched it heal up quickly after the liquid sunk into the wounds. Naruto yelped and checked his arm and he felt like he could move it a bit.

In an act of complete hope and stupidity he collected all the bottles and poured the sink full of the stuff, leaving the bottles empty and on one side. He mixed it with a piece of broken wood once he was satisfied he unwrapped all the bandages and braced himself.

"AHHHH!" he let out a scream as the liquid burned his arm he quickly fell to the floor mentally shouting at himself for being stupid.

'Why did you do that? Agh! It hurts so much! You just had to get hopeful and do that! You idiot! How you gonna leave Konoha now if you gonna die! Please! Someone help me! Please!' These were Naruto's thoughts before he blacked out from the pain.

The green chakra in his arm was panicked the first thing that spilled into the wounds was dealt with quickly but also took quite a bit effort leaving the green chakra with hardly anything left because of how strong that acid was and now this! Just when it was getting more curious about the boy, so it did the only thing it could do. It called on all the other green chakra that lie bored around the place to help it save the person it was curious about. The other green chakra responded and were there in no time. All the chakra surrounded Naruto and forced itself into the boy. Naruto could be thankful that this chakra was trying to help him and that his coils were broken in those twenty places otherwise this could have turned out very badly for him. However no one would ever expect the future outcome of this...

 **Hokage's Office...**

"I want all Jounin here ASAP! There was a sudden chakra surge in the condemned areas that are still going down to be rebuilt and we need to know exactly what happened and how it happened!" Minato was not happy as he yelled out orders to his assistant. Kushina stood off to the side while Jiraiya leaned against the wall with a frown. All these things were frustrating Minato out.

"How could there be such a strong surge!? I know it didn't come from the girls I was with them the whole day until you called me here!" this was said by a very worried Kushina who had indeed been with the girls training them in weapons. Jiraiya grunted and Minato sighed.

 **Naruto…**

Naruto groaned, he was suddenly stunned with his memories of what happened and how it happened. He suddenly slapped himself hard.

'Ow...how could I have been so stupid...shit ow what the hell! Everything hurts! What happened...' this was Naruto's thoughts as he shifted from the floor until his eyes widened comically and he let out a yell.

"WHAT THE HACK! Omgosh! My other arm works! Kami! I think that stuff in the bottles did this! Agh stupid Naruto! Stupid! You really shouldn't have done that!" this is what was shouted out as the boy slapped himself with both hand when he had realised both his hands were working but also let out a whoop and started cheering until he remembered why he was so angry and sad and then he frowned and blinked away the oncoming tears.' How am I going to explain this? Wait a minute I said I was gonna leave this hell hole! And never come back! So I'll only hide this with the bandages!" as he thought this Naruto quickly performed one hand seals for a henge encase there were other changes and felt like the blockage of his coils wasn't there anymore!

After performing the henge he looked at himself in a broken mirror and nodded happy to himself, he decided to figure everything out when he left Konoha. Quickly Naruto left not noticing that the basin was empty and the teams of Jounin around the area…

As he was on his way back to the compound he found out his been out for a day and a half and he started rushing away until he saw some girls surrounding a pink headed girl. They were all bullying this girl, suddenly he felt anger build up in him and stormed their way.

"Hey! What's going on here!? Leave her alone! Go home!" after he said this all the girls scattered at the anger in his voice never heard before so they were all quick to run away. This left Naruto alone with the pink headed girl who was crying in the middle of the park...

"Hey are you okay? What's your name? I'm Naruto. Why was those girls bothering you?" Naruto asked gently sitting down in front of the girl and she sniffed and shook her head.

"You not here to tease me are you...?" she asking softly stuttering and looking at him with emerald green eyes, making him blink and shake his head. "I'm...Sakura...Haruno and they always tease me about my forehead...I don't know why I have a big forehead! It's not my fault!" she yelled before sobbing into her knees with her body shaking and Naruto patted her head with the hand that wasn't damaged before he 'fixed it'.

"I'm sorry...your forehead isn't that big...they lying to you just because you must be really smart. " he told her smiling softly and she looked up with hopeful eyes. "Here take this..." he said pulling out a purple string that he used as a book mark from his pocket and tied it double on her wrist. "I'm going home now, bye!" Naruto said waving at her and she smiled a little smile and wiped her tears away.

"Bye Naruto-kun!" she yelled her voice cracking a little from all her crying...

 **Later that night…**

When Naruto got 'home' the place was empty and no one was around so he went to his room and undid the henge and looked in the mirror and noticed some differences.

First his hair now had black streaks along with the blonde, his eyes stayed the same but looked more intensive than before and his whisker marks were a bit lighter now and looked like they would fade as he grew older. He quickly noticed that there was more of a curve in his face giving it a bit of a sharper look than before and he looked just a bit older with his features and hardly like his father or mother now and he was glad for that...

'Wow I wonder if it was because of that medication that I'm like this now...maybe I should try and see if my jutsus' still work properly.' Naruto thought admiring his new looks before making a shadow clone that he learned how to make when he secretly watched Kushina teach it to the girls. So he spent the rest of the day checking if his genjutsus' worked still and if the medical ninjutsu also worked and also the academy three along with a little fuinjutsu. During this time he found himself able to go on for a while without getting chakra exhausted. He managed to figure out casting genjutsu was easier now and didn't need way too much concentration like before and his little bit of ninjutsu he had which was only five and all low C-ranked he learned them from watching Minato train the girls before his injury, the jutsus were all stronger and took less time to do. Once again he was struggling with something he picked up it was that he had a slight chakra sense and figured that out when Kushina came home and he got a jolt of surprise when he felt her chakra in the house.

This added to Naruto's building questions and he decided to rather keep the henge up until he buys some blonde dye so no one notices before he leaves which he decided would be the weekend because he wanted to get more of a feel to his slightly new appearance and abilities also to get supplies together and plan an escape.

 **Unknown…**

Meanwhile else where a woman wearing a blue dress, banged a wooden desk in frustration, she wore a scowl on her face as she read the scroll again...

 _100 children killed, 1000 men and woman killed. 12 Ice users from the Yuki clan. 20 Hozuki clan members. Others all smaller clans' dead in different ways..._

 **End!**

DUN DUN DUN! WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? STAY TUNED!

 _ **Sneak peek jutsu!**_

 _ **He had planned everything out as best as he could now all he had to do was put this plan in motion and make his escape…**_

 _ **~break another peek~**_

" _ **HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! YOU ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER!" This was shouted at by…..**_

 **A/N: Okay! Thank you to my beta nynrahghost for helping me last night to short out this chapter! I'm so grateful to have a beta like you! Another thing! Have you guys checked out the poll? It's not on fire but still it's getting there slowly! Also pray with me that I passed this term and come out 6** **th** **again in class! No really pray for me! I've been bored so tell me what you think about this chapter in your reviews! Makes me wanna post the next chapter soon! Anyone like supernatural creatures? Like vamps and werewolfs etc? Read, Review and help me with my lake of sense of humour! I mean it! Okay…awkward…bye!** **^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there you guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner but as I've said I can't update everyday or every week but both me and my beta have been busy so I hope this satisfies you guys to an extent! Please do review I just love it when I see reviews and favourites and followers! It brings me utter joy! Please do forgive me with this late chapter. ^.^**

 **Reviews**

 **emilbootanimefreak:**

 **Thanks! Yes the sisters are still using him as a chakra rod. Yes he met Sakura now she knows him as someone who helped her and gave a boost to her self esteem, unintentionally becoming her child hood hero.**

 **Guest:**

 **I only asked about the whole supernatural creatures because I was reading some supernatural fanfics. Also I might like NaruHina but most sway of the couplings are going to be decided by you guys and if they fit in with my fic then I'll use them. Also what idea? I'm curious to hear about it so PM me some time write it in your review thou PMing is more private. Oh and about length sorry really I know what you mean but I suppose as it gets more interesting it should get a bit longer. So thanks and tell me about your idea some time!**

 **Dark:**

 **Of cause! The dun dun dun part was totally a must! And I'll try to update more I'm really sorry it took so long! Please forgive me!**

 **DragonPony022:**

 **Did you know you one of my favorite reviewers? Yes they had no right to keep things that important from him and technically it was their fault but what they did gives way to an adventure for Naruto and this will help make them feel bad thou it doesn't mean he'll forgive them. I'm happy you like him meeting Sakura and it's a shame that she can't go with him but he hasn't known her long and it gives her space to grow on her own as well so she won't be lacking in being a ninja this time around.**

 **thor94:**

 **Yes his arm is fully restored and no he will not be sharing it with the green chakra like in those other fics with Kyuubi's chakra. After all that chakra was something else completely and its like Kuramas chakra but also completely different from that which is why it could absorb the Kyuubi's chakra.**

 **eimajssof:**

 **Please don't automatically assume that I will add Sakura, Hinata or Tenten just because I want more screen time for them it will depend on you guys but also if I can use the parings to my advantage. But anyhow thanks and let's hope things get more interesting and then the chapters get longer.**

 **Delice:**

 **Uhm lemons let's see maybe some lime in the future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and that's sad but all the rights go to that Japanese guy K something... Lol...I'm just stealing his characters for a bit okay? No problems right? Right! Now your long awaited chapter has arrived ONWARDS!**

'Thinking'- Human

"Talking"- Human

 **'Thinking'- Demon-summon-in anger**

 **"Talking"- Demon-summon-in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Chapter 5: Break away...**

 **Day 1...**

Naruto woke up earlier than he has in the past, it was Tuesday. He remembered everything that happened and what has changed his attitude with living in Konoha. He sat up slowly and yawned while rubbing his eyes. Looking in the mirror of his bathroom his hair was now dyed full blond again, he had changed nothing else of his new appearance but none of the changes were truly noticeable unless you look carefully.

After brushing his teeth and taking a bath he wrapped up the arm that used to be damaged so no one would grow suspicious and got dressed in a black shirt and gray shorts. He put his left arm in the sling and went out of the compound to make his way to an empty training ground to start planning his escape by looking at the patrols and time.

'So if I time it properly...around this time I could get out...then again I would not get far...unless...I take this route...this could possibly work...' he thought hard about the timing and where the patrols lapsed as well as how many were on duty and how it would conflict with the plan he had yet also how it could fit in.

By noon he was dead tired because he had spent a long time by the training grounds planning however he had gotten hungry long before his plan was put together so he ended up going to Ichiraku ramen and got some vegetable ramen for a late breakfast before he headed to the library looking for Konoha's layout and it took quite a while to find it so after studying it he made a copy of it by drawing it and put the original back then he went for a snack.

He got home early so that he could start on his letter to Tsunade and had to suffer through dinner with his 'family' with Kushina chatting happily with Nariko and Nanami while Minato smiled and nodded, only responding when he had to. There were shadows under the two adults eyes yet they pretended to be fine but Naruto of cause ignored all of them for his own restraints. Later that night he once again dreamt about that voice saying the same thing which made him confused and irritated.

 **Day 2...**

Waking up and stretching before doing his morning routine for himself. He soon after dressed then bandage his not so damaged arm up and put it in the sling. Leaving the house and compound was easy to do. He went to the training grouds to train a little before anyone came around and then also worked on his escape plans by checking out different escape routes and decided that the front gate was the best option when using the plan he had in mind.

By the time he got home he was way too tired to sit around with his 'family' and play the brother and son in the house. So he just took his dinner and ate in his room ignoring the rest of them. After eating he made two storage scrolls and packed up five of his shirts and five pants and shorts, along with two pairs of ninja sandals. He sealed all that in the one scroll and put it in a black back pack that had many pockets. He went to sleep early because it was just two days before he left and he needed to plan out everything properly.

 **Day 3...**

He performed the same morning ritual that he has for the past two days before leaving. This time however he went to the market using a henge, he took all his money he had saved up from his parents and Tsunade. He ended up spending three hours at the market buying rations, a few bottles of water, a medical kit, a sewing kit, a set of sharp kunai and shurikens as well as a roll of exploding tags. Going to an alley he sealed all the new supplies in the other storage scroll he made and undid the henge before getting some breakfast. The money was all what he got in the monthly allowances which was one hundred yen for the month however with him collecting and saving since he was five.

Going bad to the compound once again he decided to skip supper and went to his room. He sat at his desk and pulled out the letter he was going to leave for Tsunade and read over it for the fifth time since he wrote it. Tomorrow night, the night when the everyone will be occupied with his escape plan going off, that's when he'll leave he would have enough time from the morning to set up his plan. Naruto sighed softly. 'Why couldn't they just tell me? They could of at least made amends by telling me and helping me through it but instead they kept it from me...I can't go back now...I have completely lost all the trust I had in them...I will leave tomorrow and I will never come back! And if I do I'll prove how much of a better person I am!' as he thought this his emotions swirled. One part of him believed deep down that maybe they still loved him but the other part argued if they loved him even a little they would of said something or comforted him a little like they do to Nariko and Nanami. So with his inner struggle the side that no longer wanted them as a family won and he steeled himself, determined not to hold on anymore because after all they have done what forgiveness do they deserve? So despite his determination to keep his grudge against them he had made up his choice of leaving and not staying and snapping at them making himself look like a brat.

That night Naruto dreamt of being free and the last string that kept him attached the the Namikazes' was broken. He was going to make a name for himself and if his any Namikaze came in his way again he'd make sure they would be sorry because he will never forgive or forget the emotional hurt they put him through...

 **Day 4 : Escape...**

Getting up and doing his morning routine he took the bag pack and left the compound as fast as he could while they were all sleeping. He went to the library and pulled out a roll of paper bombs and put three of them on different walls of the library without anyone noticing because of the genjutsu he used which was **'** **Mirror** **'.**

As quickly and quietly as possible he left the library and canceled the genjutsu he used. His next stop was the market...

 **Namikaze compound...**

From the minute Kushina woke she had a sense of dread in the pit of her stomach but she ignored it in favor of making breakfast for her family. As she flipped the pancakes she thought about Naruto. She completely pushed away the thought of having neglected her only son.

'No. I never neglected him, he was just always so quiet and caused trouble that's why we sometimes forget about him or ignore him after all I never raised him to be disrupted...The only reason he can't play pranks now is because of his arm so the girls must be mistaking some other childs' pranks for Narutos'...yeah that must be it' as she thought upon this the girls ran down the staircase. and into the kitchen with big smiles on their faces making herself smile as well...

 **Naruto...**

After putting about several exploding tags multiple places in the market where people won't really get hurt, he made his way to the hospital and put some tags around there before going and doing the same to the Hokage tower with the last few tags without anyone noticing him. Naruto soon made his way to Ichirakus' ramen stand and got himself a few bowls of miso ramen.

'Tsunade-kaa-san will be mad at me for making her worry but the letter will let her know I'm okay...I'm going to leave...but will I survive? No one's going to be there to save me...I'm going to be on my own...but I'll get lonely...I wonder if I'll make friends...' Naruto thought upon this slightly fearful after all he was only just a child and he could only hope that his intellectual mind would help him...

Drinking the miso soup he thanked the father daughter duo who watched him with worried. Naruto walked out the stand with the black back pack slung over his back and looked up at the sky as a soft breeze blew by ruffling his blond hair. The sun stood dead still in the sky indicating that it was twelve now. Naruto turned away and made his way into a forest by a nearby training ground looking for a stream to use a dye remover to wash out the blond dye. He had planned everything out as best as he could now all he had to do was put this plan in motion and make his escape…

 **Ten hours later...**

A boy in black, who was identified as Naruto with his streaks in his hair, moved around in the shadows as quickly and silently as he could as he made his way to the front gates of Konoha with a black back pack slung over his back he stood in the shadow of the wall making his chakra signal as small as he could then he made a hand sign and sent out a small pulse of chakra and then henged into a rat at the same time as casting his genjutsu **'** **Mirror** **'** on the guards by the gate.

 **BOOM!**

Was the sound of all the paper bombs going off which was also Narutos signal to leave when the gate guards jumped looking for the problem that caused the explosion. So henged as a rat Naruto high-tailed it out of Konoha gates hiding a good distance away from the place that tried to destroy his dreams, in between some tree roots...

 **Namikaze compound...**

Minato lied in his bed next to Kushina thinking about Naruto. 'Come to think of it I haven't seen him the whole day...I wonder if Kushina has...' as he thought this an explosion went off startling Kushina awake.

"Minato! Whats going on? There was just an explosion! Oh my god! Where are the girls!" Kushina asked frantically as she jumped up and quickly got dressed in some pants and a top and grabbed her weapons. Minato quickly did the same and the two of them rushed to the girls rooms. Getting to their rooms they found the girls shaking and awake with confused and fearful looks on their faces. Unknown to them in their panicked haste they fell back into their routine of easily forgetting their son...

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? Whats going on? What happened? Was that an explosion? Is the village under attack?" The two girls shot off questions one after each other.

"It seems like it, but don't worry angels. Tou-san and Kaa-san will protect you!" Kushina told the girls comforting them as an ANBU showed up and started speaking to Minato.

"Kushina lets go we needed at the Office. The village is going on lock down for the next few days until a proper investigation is done. Lets go we need to get to the bottom of this and soon..." After Minato said this Kushina nodded and said good bye to the girls and they both disappeared in a yellow flash together...

 **Naruto...**

After waiting a few minutes he undid the henge and started running as fast as he could in the direction which was the boarders of Fire country as it had stated on the map he had with him. He still held his breath hoping that the village will be put on lock down for an investigation so he could get out of the country as fast and as safely as he could without being noticed. As he sprinted further away using his chakra to stick on the branches he could not help but feel a bit of guilt from running away but he pushed that aside, he needed to think about himself for a change...

 **Hokage tower...**

The people occupying the meeting room were in utter chaos and disorder with clan heads and civilians shouting and fighting among each other and that is the scene Minato and Kushina flashed into, the chaos only settled down by seeing their Hokage and his wife.

"Hokage-sama, Kushina-sama! Whats going on? Are we being attacked? Have you caught anyone yet? Do you know who did this?" these were the questions fired off by the civilian council members one being especially loud was Haruno Mebuki which made some of the more sensitive clan heads wince at the loudness.

"Silence! Firstly it would seem like we are being attacked. Secondly we do not know who the culprit is. Thirdly what we do know is that the library, hospital, area around this tower and the market was targeted other then that no other places have been bombed with explosive tags. This is a worrying factor so the village will be on lock down for the next few days until an investigation is done. Dismissed!" after explaining this to the council they excepted it and Minato and Kushina left to his office...

 **Naruto...**

Naruto stood panting he felt like he had been running forever, much longer than he could keep up. He pulled out the map and estimated that he was about halfway to the border of Fire country and like someone lifted a weight off his shoulders he slumped over under the tree he was standing under, after all he had been running right through the night only taking short breaks every now and then. Soon he fell asleep under the tree hidden behind some of the bigger roots.

 **Eight hours later...**

By the time Naruto woke up again he could see by the sky and sun that it was probably late afternoon and he mentally smacked himself out of his shear forgetfulness with his situation. What if the village sent out ANBU already? And they could of caught him!

'What if they caught me! Agh! They'll drag me back and lock me up! I forgot about that!' Naruto thought as he looked around for anything suspicious before pulling out a bottle of water and drinking some up then he put it away and stretched. It wasn't long before the sun set and he was on the move again moving only as fast as his still sore muscles allowed him to.

 **Konoha...**

Tsunade was stuck once again in the research lab looking over some new poison's that Shizune and her were trying to break down in various parts. She had heard the explosions and a chunin had come running to Shizune and herself just to tell them not to worry and that for now the village was on lock down.

It made her angry to no end, but she had her duty along with Shizune in the research lab for future reference and she understood that which is why she ended up working along with Shizune to the bone for the next three days. However on her desk back at the Senju compound there lied a not so innocent looking envelop waiting to be opened and let out all its secrets...

 **Naruto...**

Two days had passed since he left Konoha, two hard days of running non-stop even when his muscles protesting and now he was almost to the border, just a few meters away from freedom and in a fast sprint he crossed it as fast as he could he was now on the broader of Sand.

Suddenly the wide grin that stretched across his face twisted into one of pain and he dropped to the ground in pain clutching his head with both hands. He felt like his head would explode in a shower of gore and he couldn't stop it, his scream of pain was cut off in his throat when he blacked out...

 **One hour later...**

Waking up to a splitting headache was something Naruto had become used to after all reading through out the night about chakra arts had both its pro's and con's, however Naruto had the worst headache yet, his eyes hurt, ears hurt and most of all he felt like he had been introduced to a hard book cover meeting his face, but checking out by feeling his face he could tell nothing was broken so as he sat up...

Suddenly everything came rushing back to him. Mito, the purple rock, him being the chosen heir for the Uzumaki clan, their legacy, the prophecy (that he didn't care about) and having his memories sealed and the reasons behind getting them sealed. He let out a shaky breathe and looked up to the sky and closed his eyes in reminisce, completely understanding why this had been the right decision.

 **~Flashback~**

"I'm going to start with the Uzumaki legacy. It all started back just before the six paths of sage died. You see the six parths of sage had a dream to keep the world in peace but he knew he was too old to continue doing that so he past his dream onto his sons, Indra and Asura. Indra was a prodigy from the start however Asura was slow learning and was accused of having no talent. Yet as they grew older Asura pushed and worked hard to learn the things he did and believed that love and friendship was the key to peace, while Indra never worked as hard as his younger brother and believed power and control is what was needed for peace. When their father died he chose Asura for his successor because he too believed in love and friendship, however Indra was enraged and jealous so he was easily controlled by black Zetsu who also changed the table that spoke of the truth which was past on to Indra's descends, the Uchiha. Indra had started a war with Asura in which their descends carried on, not knowing why they fought in the first place. Asura's descends the Senju and Uzumaki fought for many years against the Uchiha until Asura's reincarnation Hashirama Senju, my belated husband was born and decided to start the village of Konoha with Madara Uchiha Indra's reincarnation who agreed for his people. They brought about peace to the lands once again until Madara grew jealous that Hashirama was chosen to be Kage and caused chaos however his clan abandoned him in his strick of jealousy because they wanted peace. So Hashirama and Madara faced off. However Madara over stepped his boundaries and controlled the Kyuubi with his eternal mangekyou sharingan. So in an act of desperation I used my special chakra chains to seal the Kyuubi within myself. Hashirama ended up winning and Madara apparently died and Hashirama died in the war. Now once again the cycle of hatred is repeating itself and according to tells you have been chosen to be Asura's reincarnation and Uchiha Sasuke as Indra's." Mito explained all this without pause and Naruto's eyes widened a bit comically at the last bit.

"Me and Mikoto-kaa-san's younger son Sasuke? Itachi's brother? We gonna end up fighting!? How? I don't understand? Why must he be that guys reincarnation? Why am I Asuras reincarnation? Why..." Naruto rambled on until Mito made him keep quiet with a look that made him quiet very quickly.

"It's just how it is. Not even we know how to predict who becomes the reincarnation. Yes you might likely fight him but then again, perhaps the cycle may be broken this time and free the souls of this endless hatred, but I don't know if it will really be possible so that's not a standing possibility. However now what I'm about to tell you is the Uzumaki legacy. Asura had two children after he had traveled the land and settled down with a young woman who ended up birthing these twins one was a girl the other a boy their names were Hitomi and Hiro they both grew up watching their father and uncle fight and also took on their fathers dreams. The girl, Hitomi was talented in manipulation of the earth and could grow trees, make rivers and heal with chakra. The boy Hiro was talented in the art of sealing, sword play and possessed a special type of chakra. The two had married off and created their own clans Senju by Hitomi and Uzumaki by Hiro. While fighting their cousins and distant cousins, Hiro created two katanas for himself to use which was made with his chakra and the strongest metals known to man. One blade as black as a raven, the other as white as snow, both grips were gold and blood red with two little rubes dangling on each end they both bore the white Uzumaki swirl and had writing engraved on their blades. Later he created four other weapons. Also there is a prophecy that goes as such, 'The heir of the whirlpool with a great burden will bring about a great change when the eye of the moon endangers the world.' that's the prophecy. " Mito took a breath after having spoken so much and let Naruto take in what she said.

"Then I will get stronger and prove to everyone I can do it! And I'll do it all without Minato and Kushina! What about these weapons? Where are they and how can I find them? And how do you know all this?" Naruto asked and said determined get stronger and prove to himself and everyone he can do it without his family however Mito cut in quickly when she seen this.

"Naruto, don't let that be your goal, please I have seen some go down a road like that and its not pretty. Make your own goals and build bonds, make friends, try to be happy and overcome the grudge you hold for your birth family, make your own family with friends and allies. The weapons are all scattered around the elemental nations however Hiro's own twin Katanas lie in an under water cave at the bottom of Uzu's biggest whirlpool. You can also learn sealing by spending a few months in the Uzu ruins I'm sure you will learn much, however I have not been to Uzu since I was married to Hashirama so I don't know how things are there. So be careful! There should also be a journal about the other weapons and how to find them. Also Uzu is on an island in Nami no Kuni. And I know all this because its all in the journal in the cave with the katanas." once she was done telling him all this she smiled lightly at the boy before her who looked between amazement, curious and irritated.

"Okay... I'll try but I dunno if I can after all they have done and all the times they ignored me for my sisters... So I can't promise but I'll try and I'll find the cave with the katanas and that journal! And I will try to be happy as well as protect the people I care for!" he said proudly and she smile once again only wider then the last one.

"One more thing, there is a chamber where the most treasured things are held and no one knows about it other then the clan head and the heir." She then when on telling him about what happened to Kushina and how he should choose the right steps all things only passed on from one clan head to the next which put Naruto in a more somber mood when she told him that in Konoha there is a purple rock that contains most of her chakra and half of her soul and that his memories will come back of this place with her as soon as he has chosen the right decision, which was leaving to get stronger and prove himself but also not to act upon his grudge against his family and those who aided his sisters by snapping like he would if he continued in Konoha. Naruto sat listening to what was going on and what was going to happen when he gets sent back.

"I can't believe this...and no one knew this, only from one clan head to the next? And when I get back my memories of this place will be sealed until I choose of my own will what my next steps will be, and if I don't choose the right one my memories and my heir rights will be wiped clean like my mother? Also there's a

glowing purple rock that you sealed a lot of your chakra including half of your soul in?

And it will all come back to me the minute I make the right decision? Then now that you told me everything I guess you going to send me back?" Naruto asked why was his life so troublesome? In the realm of the living Shikamaru sneezed...

"Yes but before that remember what I said...about the prophecy and you will regain what you have lost and remember you are the heir so get stronger on your own terms...Now Naruto are you ready to go back?" Mito asked and he nodded remembering the prophecy she told him, that he was a part of... After he nodded Mito leaned forward and placed a kiss on he's

forehead and watched him slowly get a blank and confused look before fading away...

 **~Flashback end~**

The dazed look in Narutos eyes faded away slowly as he stood up and pulled out the map he made and looked it over briefly for Nami no Kuni because that was his destination right now. To get to Uzu and find that twin Katanas and the journal, then learn more about fuinjutsu, the art of sealing and also find and seal everything of value in Uzu into a scroll so no one can stumble across the land and just claim that which is not theirs. He put the map away and moved in the direction stated on the map.

 **Konoha...**

Senju Tsunade was not a woman with time on her hands because she was always busy with this and with that and she only just got home, only to find an envelope on her desk signed by Naruto. So naturally wanting to see why her son figure left a letter instead of coming to see her personally after all she did give him an estimate as to when she'll be free again after looking over poisons and finishing her paperwork. So she picked it up, yet as she opened it a sense of dread filled her to the brim.

'To Tsunade-kaa-san

If you are reading this it means that three days has past since I left the village...which was the reasons there was explosions that was because of me to use as a distraction to get out of Konoha and fire country with pursuits... I am sorry to leave behind those who care for me but after finding out my career and dreams have been crushed by my family and trying to hide it from me. I just can't stand that anymore, all the lies and hiding things from me, it was honestly the last straw for me...I just want to get away from it all, but don't worry about me I will survive and I will keep my dreams maybe someday I will see you and the others again... I love you and I will miss all of you a lot... and don't look for me...

PS: Tell Mikoto-kaa-san I'm sorry I won't be there when the baby is born...

Love. Naruto...'

Tsunade was in tears as she read this letter over and over again words just could not find their way out her mouth and she let out a choked sob dropping the letter and stumbling back just as Shizune opened the door. Tsunade didn't even realise Shizune had been knocking for the past few minutes on her door until she had opened the door and rushed to Tsunade asking what was wrong but as the tears fell she could only stare at the letter on the floor. Shizune seeing where her mentors gaze was, she went to the letter and picked it up and read it and let out her own sob as tears fell and ran out the house and compound heading to the Hokage tower...

 **Hokage tower...**

Minato was currently in a meeting with the council discussing a few details about the attack three days ago, Jiraiya and Kushina stood to his sides as he addressed the clan heads who had to bring their wifes along and the civilian heads who did the same. Itachi, Shishu, Kakashi and Anko stood in the shadows in their ANBU uniforms.

"So after looking through everything we have come to the conclusion that the attack-" Minato never got to finish as Shizune knocked down the doors with brute strength that she hardly used and walked right up to him with tears falling from her eyes before slamming a letter down on his desk almost breaking it.

"YOU MISERABLE EXCUSE OF PARENTS, HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?!" This was shouted out by Shizune as she gripped his collar and pointed down at the letter. When Kushina came to pull her away she back handed her and the mark quickly turning blue while everyone in the room was looking shocked this is not the sweet soft Shizune they knew because she had a murderous aura around her. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO CAUSED THE EXPLOSIONS? READ IT OUT LOUD FOR EVERYONE TO HEAR!" She screamed at him and he was so shocked he quickly obeyed her and picked up the letter to read it...

"To Tsunade-kaa-san

If you are reading this it means that three days has past since I left the village...which was the reasons there was explosions that was because of me to use as a distraction to get out of Konoha and fire country with pursuits... I am sorry to leave behind those who care for me but after finding out my career and dreams have been crushed by my family and trying to hide it from me. I just can't stand it anymore, all the lies and hiding things from me, it was honestly the last straw for me...I just want to get away from it all, but don't worry about me I will survive and I will keep my dreams maybe someday I will see you and the others again... I love you and I will miss all of you a lot... and don't look for me...

PS: Tell Mikoto-kaa-san I'm sorry I won't be there when the baby is born...

Love. Naruto..." Minato only realised what he just read after he uttered his only son's name and he also realised he still had a meeting going on...

"Minato, Kushina? What in the world is wrong with you! Your only son! My god son! Kami-sama! You have forsakened your own son!" Jiraiya yelled at his disciple in anger and disapproval completely forgetting there were others in the room because he was simply too angry. The toad sage briefly recalled figuring the chosen one was his god son and not someone else because of the similar things that old toad has said that reminded him of Naruto.

The room quickly went into an uproar when everything finally settled in. Shizune still wore her angry face so did a very pregnant Mikoto while Katsume and Biwako stood back with deep frowns on their faces. Meanwhile Kushina was crying as she backed up against the wall and slide down holding her head in her hands, things just went from bad to terrible...

"IF ONLY YOUR SON MENT AS YOUR DAUGHTERS DO TO YOU, MAYBE HE'D STILL BE HERE!" Mikoto yelled at Kushina while the tears fell furiously down her face and her pale skin was flushed red with anger. Minato and Kushina felt their own tears fall with shock at this revelation which would soon be one of many to come...

 **End!**

 **Stay tuned!**

 **A/N: Thank you guys! Especially to my beta who took time out of his day to help with this chapter! You are the best and I dunno if I'd of gotten so many reviews and all without you so thanks!**

 **Still need help with my sense of humor...its really dark...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner. My life just took one terrible turn and I've been trying to deal with a break up, deaths in my family and so much more but I haven't given up just yet! And this chapter is here as proof! But really sorry for the really long wait I can only update when I'm free and high school and personal life are really bad right now with projects and exams and** **my one beta is very busy himself. But hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter!**

 **Reviews:**

 **UnsanMusho:**

 **You questions shall be answered in the future.**

 **mystery joker:**

 **Yes he will be able to use chakra and its in his whole body and now apart of him.**

 **thor94:**

 **Its sad to say although he is an Uzumaki, he is still very young and has been in the hospital for his arm. Lol and no he won't forgive them.**

 **meowy1986:**

 **They met because even though Kushina never became the host of the Kyuubi she was there because she was supposed to become the next Uzumaki head after failing thou her memories got wiped of all the Uzu legacy but then Mito died and Kushina was taken in by Konoha and Kumo still did the kidnapping because they thought she knew about the heritage and that she was the heir to whirlpool now but Minato saved her still.**

 **Animaman:**

 **The harem is on my profile. Well we'all see how badly she takes it. And the Haruno's aren't friends with Minato and Kushina so they will just be shocked and ashamed at their Hokage.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Naruto owns the anime realms. I don't own humans. Humans own themselves. This plot is mine. Steal it and perish at my feet of awesomeness!**

'Thinking'- Human

"Talking"- Human

 **'Thinking'- Demon-summon-in anger**

 **"Talking"- Demon-summon-in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Chapter 6: Revelations**

Its been two weeks since Naruto left Konoha and he was finally stopping for another rest after all since he'd been trying to hide his trail by moving along Suna's borders to get to Nami no Kuni which was on the opposite side of Konoha, it had been truly tiring and after so long he hoped to get to Uzu no Kuni fast. Going around Konoha was not fun for the Uzumaki and he had to take a break every few hours even while hiding and trying not to get caught by Konoha or Suna, let alone any other shinobi.

"Yes! Civilization! Finally!" Naruto exclaimed as he seen walls to a small village near to Nami. His clothes were smeared with dirt and had tear's here and there, he also had sand laying in his hair yet he wore the biggest grin for the first time in forever! He was so happy to finally be able to get a rest to relax his sore and tired muscles from all the running and moving around Konoha and invading scouts and teams to get him back.

So as Naruto made his way to the small village near Nami, not knowing the dangers that awaits him that would change him in many ways but also earn him a new friend who would accompany him on his journey for the next few years...

 **Konoha...**

Back at the Namikaze compound Kushina sat at the kitchen table staring blankly at the empty white wall next to the stove, her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was swollen from crying so much. She wore a depressed and a dazed out look as if remembering something of the past...

**Flashback**

_After the letter was revealed to Kushina and Minato by Shizune, and they got over the shock of the letter. Minato made haste and dismissed the council that was angry and in a panic so that they could talk more in private about Naruto. So wiping any tears away he quickly flashed all of them away which included Shizune, Jiraiya, himself and his wife. They next appeared in the Namikaze family's living room._

 _"Shizune, please tell us whats going on? Why would our son leave? He has everything he needs here!" Minato rambled while Kushina blew her nose in a tissue. Jiraiya stood against the wall and watched with a frown on his face, he was doing his best to control his emotions after that outburst he had earlier._

 _"Shizune, I think you should tell them all of their mistakes because clearly they have yet to realize it on their own even with their shock of their only son they have forsakened and pushed away, making him run away." Jiraiya's voice which was strained with anger and pain called Shizune out of her rage filled thoughts and making her nod slowly and wiping away her angry and sad filled tears._

 _"Shizune please tell us the truth about my baby boy please?!" Kushina cried harder begging Shizune with her red rimmed eyes and flushed face from crying so long. Minato walked up to his wife and hugged her while keeping his own tears at bay. Kushina might put up a tough persona but she has a fragile heart._

 _"Naruto...he was always smart, very observant for a child his age. From the moment I laid my eyes on him I knew he was going to be something great in the future. Since he was born we've noticed you always over looked him for the girls. We thought you'd start including him when he got older but our hopes were dashed when you ignored him more and more especially after he told you that every time the girls slept next to him, he was getting hurt." Shizune paused as tears filled her eyes once more and her throat choked on the words, she looked at Jiraiya before continuing._

 _"Tsunade-sama and I checked him out after over hearing you talk about him complaining. We found some kind of chakra that wasn't his in his system, it was stretching his chakra coils and it was doing something else like...like poison, we were going to tell you but then we heard that you didn't want to hear about anything about that anymore. Tsunade-sama tried to make you think but you brushed it off, so we kept quiet. Thats when your daughters and ever other child started pranking and blamed it on Naruto, you never heard him out always believing the girls and others over your son. Finally he made friends with Itachi, Hinata and Neji. They couldn't always be there with him but they were good to him when they seen him. The Uchiha's, Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama and I become something of a family but we were always busy because there is so much we all have to do around the village. Everything was going wrong and none of us could make you see because Naruto made us promise not to say anything to you. Despite all of these problems of favoring the girls, he managed to study and teach himself how to do jutsu and he did it with his brilliant mind. But now his gone all because you couldn't tell him the truth!" Shizune was back to a sobbing mess at this point. Kushina was no better as she and Minato finally realized all the problems they caused by favoring Nariko and Nanami over Naruto._

 _"That pain he was talking about do you have anything left over from the observations you gave him? I think I might know what that pain was caused by if it happened every time the girls slept next to him, but I have to see before anything else. The girls might have been using him as a chakra rod for the Kyuubi. If that is true then the next time the fox gives its hosts a surge to make them stronger to use its chakra when they older, there might be big problems especially if this has been happening since they babies." Jiraiya's voice cut through the silence and Minato and Shizune's eyes widened._

 _"We drove our own son away Minato! Oh Kami please Naruto come back! Come back! We'll try and fix things!" Kushina cried out to the heavens while struggling in her husbands arms which tightened around her as he too cried. His wife finally collapsed against him sobbing loudly._

 _"Shizune lets go we'll come back another time. Let them_ _think_ _for now, lets go check on Tsunade-hime and see how she's doing. " this was said as Jiraiya helped her stand and she nodded and both of them left the compound leaving broken parents behind..._

**End of Flashback**

Kushina went to the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sake and poured some out for herself with trembling hands and sat back down on the chair by the table so she drowned the first glass in a few seconds that it would make Tsunade proud. She wanted to drown all her problems and mistakes. Later they would talk to Nariko and Nanami about their punishment and hopefully about the chakra situation, but not before she slapped the lights out of them...

 **Naruto...**

Naruto reached the entrance of the village and immediately he felt something was wrong. It was a really small village and it also looked really poor. Walking slowly into the village he seen a bunch of guys surrounding a woman she had short black hair and she was cry out about something or someone but he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Naruto crept slowly away, as much as he'd love to help he couldn't because he wasn't strong enough especially since he'd been running and hiding so long and he didn't want to make things worse than they already were. As he tried to creep away he suddenly hit something hard and he turned around only to come face to face with one of the bandits, possibly the leader if the group.

"Hey boy's! Look what we found! Lets see if he has anything on him!" the dark brown headed, bearded leader of the bandits boomed with a laugh lifting Naruto off the ground by the scruff of his neck. He eyed the black bag on Naruto's back and he grinned with a glint in his eyes.

 **Konoha...** **a few days ago...**

Nariko and Nanami sat in the family room. Their parents sat opposite them and stared at them unwavering. Nanami shifted uncomfortably on the couch next to her sister. The whole situation was weird for them, their parents never stared at them that way ever! It's more of a Naruto situation because he was always the one in these types of situations, not them so it was unsettling.

"Nariko, Nanami, we called you today because we have found out something. We have found out that you have wronged your brother many times in the past and its sad that we have just found out about this now only. So me and your mother have come to a suitable punishment for you two." Minato said solemnly to his daughters and their eyes widened while he's face betrayed no emotions. Nariko was the first one to blow a gasket.

"What! We did nothing to that loser! He's the one always complaining and pulling pranks! Not us! Why don't you punish that idiot!? Naruto where are you!? Come take your punishment! How dare he say anything wrong about us!?" Nariko spat out in rage, her face red as a tomato with anger and hate.

 **Snap! Snap!**

"Naruto's not here! He ran away because of us! I never raised you like this! Who are you? You are no daughters of mine! My daughters would love their brother not hate him. They'd care for him not blame things on him! No children of mine would use their sibling as a chakra rod! How dare you! You two have brought dishonor to our family! And so you will be punished accordingly! After all you are two of the people who has made him run away! Now we'll never see him again thanks to this family! " Kushina snapped at Nariko and Nanami after slapping them across their faces. Nariko's mouth was agape, a purple bruise was forming on her right cheek and a similar bruise was forming on Nanami's left cheek.

"Kushina, lets go. We have more important things to do like get Kakashi's report on the search for our son. Leave them to re-think their actions towards their brother. When we get back we'll give them their punishment. " Minato told his wife pulling her away. Soon they both left and the girls were alone. Nanami crumbled first.

"Oh Nariko-nee! What have we done!?" Nanami cried out with wide eyes as the tears finally pooled over as if it would help the situation they were in. Nariko crumbled next into a pile of limbs with wide eyes as if only now realizing the damage done on their family. Not in their entire lives have they ever thought their brother will run away because of what they did. This was truly a wake up call for them.

"I...Nanami-chan...I...I don't know...I'm so sorry..." Nariko whispered putting a hand on her cheek, touching the bruise and looking over at her sisters forlorn expression. She hugged her sister and pat her back. "I really dunno...I'm so sorry Naruto-nii...I'm so sorry..." she kept whispering...

 **Naruto...**

Our favorite blonde boy with black streaks was running to get away but that wasn't working out well for him because his muscles were all sore and tired from running for so long in the past few days and thats what made him stumble and fall which unsurprisingly lead to him begin loomed over by the bandits leader once again. This man was really full of himself.

"Lets see you try that stunt again you brat! Boys I want him dead by the hour! I won't allow some snot nose brat stop my raids! We have woman to use and men to kill and beat so lets get this shit out the way! Now!" the leader yelled at his men with anger and watched satisfied as his men scrambled to do his bidding. His smirk widened as he watched his men crowd around the boy beating him before killing him.

However, as Naruto's eyes widened, inside his body his blood was pumping hard and rushing along with his chakra running to his eyes. The different cords behind his eyes began shifting and changing at a fast rate. For a moment Naruto's vision went black and all he could think and imagine was the tall inhuman figures looming over him trying to kill him with weapons. Not a minute later when his vision returned he made eye contact with one of the guys coming to beat then kill him. The guy froze up and his weapon which was a spike fell up right with him falling straight onto it.

 **Blood...**

The guy's eyes were wide and unseeing without life left in him. Naruto's eyes widened and made eye contact with some of the other bandits and each of them fell either into their weapons or unconscious. At first Naruto sat confused then he realized that he was unconsciously releasing chakra into his eyes, his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out. He just realized he had killed today using genjutsu from his eyes...

 **Konoha...**

Minato sat behind his desk reading the reports Suna shinobi and Kakashi gave him. He let out a frustrated sigh, really his son was too smart for his own good. Where was he heading anyway? That was the question running in the Hokage's head as he re-read the reports over again and again checking if he missed something or anything. He put down the reports and massaged his temples. He could feel a migraine coming on slowly. He felt like such a bad Hokage since he can't even find his own son who was hiding!

**Flashback**

_"Sensei...I'm sorry but we can't find Naruto anywhere. We even had help from Suna shinobi that was doing border scouting and we still turned up with nothing. Pakkun and his pack of dogs also looked but we still got nothing. All we know is that he had been on the borders of Suna and Konoha about two weeks ago. I'm really sorry Minato-sensei. We all tried really hard." Kakashi told him and set down the reports for him to look through..._

**End of Flashback**

**Naruto...**

Naruto was found by the young woman who was the one crying out about something or someone back at the village. After none of the bandits came back she got worried for the little boy so she went to look for him to see if he was okay but she had never in her life expected to see all the bandits unconscious or dead laying on the ground all around the young blonde boy with black streaks who had saved her by pure accident. She was slightly horrified so she went to check out the boy if he was okay or not.

 **Konoha** **...**

Nariko lay upon her bed staring at her ceiling in deep thought about what had happened a few days ago and how she got slapped. She thought about the brother she had made miserable and the parents Nanami and her unconsciously manipulated into neglecting said brother. Nariko was at a loss for what to do, her brother left, and it was all Nanami and her fault! She felt so helpless, sure she didn't completely love her brother and she was jealous of him but she never saw herself as a bad person.

"I wish I could change what I have caused but I can't..." the weight of her words hung heavy in the air of her room. A few tears slipped out her eyes as she now saw herself as the monster who tormented her brother's dreams and stood in way of his goals. She wanted to change that image but she knew it was true and she could only try and atone for her deeds it will be Naruto's choice to forgive her and them when they see him again.

 **Naruto** **...**

The young woman decided to take him back to her village and into her home because she couldn't let the child lay there where he had been laying between the bandits and all the blood. When she got home her younger sister who was about 6 was waiting for her by their kitchen window open slightly.

"Tsuki-nee-chan! I saw those bandits harassing you! And that boy my age stopped them!" the little girl yelled, she had blood red hair and dark forest green eyes. It was obvious that the two sisters didn't share any resemblance but that didn't mean much to either sister because even though they were clearly not blood related they were just as close as sisters normally are.

"What!? You were watching that? Oh Akari-chan! I'm so sorry you had to see that! But now we have to attend to this poor boy and help him!" The now identified Tsuki told her sister who only now noticed the boy in her arms who drew the attention away from her big sister when those bandits were worrying her. Her eyes looked at him curiously and in slight wonder at his bravery.

"Thats the same boy from earlier! What happened to him Nee-chan? Did he get hurt!? Did those bandits hurt him!?" Akari shot out questions as she ran to help her onee-chan with the boy. They brought him to Akari's room and put him on the bed before Tsuki told Akari to get a bucket of warm water and a cloth to wipe off the blood and dirt he had on him.

They tentatively cleaned him and took all his clothes except his underpants to wash and mend so he can wear them again when he wakes up. For now though Tsuki had Akari watch him while she cooked them some food for dinner and hung up the black streaked blonds clothes to get dry properly. They also found his black bag and cleaned it off and putting it one side in Akari's room.

 **The next morning...**

Naruto stirred in the bed and his messy black streaked hair fell out of his face to show his violet amethyst eyes opening slowly and blinking in confusion before realisation kicked in and he remembered what happened. He turned deathly pale and he felt like throwing up. Just then Akari and Tsuki walked in and rushed to him seeing as he was now awake and sat him up then gave him a glass of water.

"Hey whisker-kun! How are you feeling? Whats your name? Why did you have blood on you? Did the bandits leave? Why were you alone? Where's your family? Why weren't they with you? Do you have siblings? Why are you looking so pale? Are you sick? Is your tummy sore? Your eyes are so pretty! Tsuki-onee-chan isn't his eyes pretty" Akari interrogated him without giving him a chance to respond before shooting off another question.

"Akari-chan! Let him answer one at a time! I'm sure he is trying to sort out his thoughts." Tsuki reprimand her adopted sister with a sigh while shaking her head in amusement with her sisters out bursts. Akari had the decency to blush in embarrassment at getting scolded in front of the boy they were nursing yesterday afternoon who had finally woken up.

"My name's Naruto...thanks for helping me even though I didn't deserve it..." Naruto said softly letting his hair shade his eyes that were full of tears of remorse, remembering he killed those men with his eyes unknowingly with genjutsu. He felt so ashamed of himself thinking that Katsume would be so angry and ashamed of him for killing the bandits with the art of genjutsu that her clan used.

"Naruto-kun, you didn't do anything wrong! It was those bad men who were bandits that raids our village that were wrong! You saved me from disgrace when those men went after you instead of me!" Tsuki argued with a frown at his lifeless like attitude and Akari nodded besides her with a huge smile on her face.

"...I killed them...I didn't mean to...my fear...they looked into my eyes...I didn't mean to use genjutsu on them...just I was so scared and...it just happened...from my eyes...I was so confused...but I felt...my chakra in my eyes...and I just knew..." Naruto said before he broke down in tears for what he did while the two girls were shocked at what he told them. They didn't know how to make him feel better but they didn't look at him differently either.

"Naruto-kun...that is so unfortunate that this happened to you at such a young age...I don't know if this will help but those men are the same ones who killed our parents in front of us a year ago. They enjoyed hurting our parents and laughed when they stabbed them to death...so they were bad people and if you killed them with this genjutsu that you accidentally used with your eyes in your fearful state of mind then you saved us all from their wicked nature of killing for fun. To cry and feel the weight of doing something wrong means that you showing remorse for what you've done. My birth parents told me this and they were both ninja once but they died by the hands of ninja when I was nine. I'm 21 now and I still believe in what they said even after I was adopted into this family at the age of 11 and they always cared for me as if I was their own daughter even when Akari was born from my adoptive parents 5 years ago and when they died by the hands of those bandits last year then entrusted me with their only blood related daughter." Tsuki told her story to Naruto who listened quietly with wide eyes.

"...I'm sorry Tsuki-san, Akari-san. Thank you for sharing your story with me and making me see clearer. I understand now that, that is the life of a shinobi. I will keep your words in my heart..." Naruto said wiping away his tears. Even though he still felt guilty and ashamed he knew that he'd have to figure out everything as he goes along but he also knew he couldn't mope around because he had goals that he had set for himself and he wasn't about to stray from his path.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay now? You not so pale anymore! And your eyes don't look so sad anymore! Will you stay with us Naruto-kun?" Akari lightened the room with her questions and Naruto found himself smiling lightly. Tsuki just shook her head in amusement of her adopted sister who had started grinning at him again, the somber mood getting to her.

"Hai. I'm feeling better now Akari-san, but I can't stay with the two of you, you have done enough for me and I must leave again to get stronger so I can see my goals through to the end." Naruto told them looking down at his hands in his lap bowing his head in gratitude to the two sisters who had looked after him while he had been unconscious.

"Huh? But you can't leave just yet! You just came here yesterday! Please don't leave so soon Naruto-kun! Tsuki-nee-chan tell him he can't leave yet!?" Akari nagged with a pout on her face looking at Tsuki who patted her head with a sigh and smiled softly down at her younger sister.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun needs to rest up for at least a week before he leaves so until then he'll be staying with us and we'll take care of him and I'm sure the two if you can play around and become friends before he has to leave again...hm? Is that acceptable?" Tsuki told her sister while Naruto's mouth went agape and Akari nodded happily at her sister with a wide grin.

"Yay! We gonna have so much fun and I'm gonna show you all around the village and then we can play games and we can go swim and oh Tsuki-nee-chan makes awesome food and we gonna make you all better before you leave again and oh everything is gonna be so awesome and...and...and-" Akari never got to finish as Tsuki cut her off.

"And we going to leave so Naruto-kun can get some rest and something to eat since I'm sure he's famished and in need of something to eat. Say bye to Naruto-kun for now. " Tsuki laughed as her sisters face turned tomato red and puffed out her cheeks before nodding and saying she'll see him later in the day to ask some questions again...

 **Konoha** **...**

Minato punched the training post at his training field in his compound with frustration and stress. His knuckles were bloody and his clothes were stuck to him from sweat and his blue eyes were ringed red from tears and he collapsed onto the ground running a hand through his blonde hair with his eyes closed. He felt so angry at himself because of his family that was falling apart into tiny pieces and he felt he was utterly helpless to do anything about it.

His only son was crippled because of him...

His only son had suffered negligence because of him...

His only son left because of him...

He only had one son...

...and now he was gone...

...because of him...

...and they couldn't find him anywhere...

...some father I am...

 **Senju compound** **...**

Different pictures of a smiling blonde boy with violet amethyst eyes littered the floors everywhere. He was in every picture with different poses. Empty sake bottles littered the floors in piles here and there. In many of the pictures five woman were always at least once in every picture. One with blonde hair, one with dark brown hair, one with dark navy blackish blue hair, one with graying brown hair and one with dark graying hair. If names were to be added to each of them it would go in this order. Tsunade, Shizune, Mikoto, Katsume and Biwako. In the lounge we would find two of the five woman laying drunk on the floor, this being Tsunade and Shizune...

 **Hospital** **...**

Biwako sat in the head medic office behind the desk she wore a frown as she looked over reports and files for the glowing purple rock that rests in the research lab which is the size of a boulder that is utterly impenetrable after all they tried everything to break that thing apart. Something nagged at the back of her head that this was familiar somehow. She let out a sigh and put down the papers.

She looked out the window onto the Hokage monument and gazed at her late husbands face sculptured upon the mountain before her eyes slid to the fourth face and her frown deepened as she thought about the certain little blonde that looked almost identical with his blond hair to the man she had lost much respect for. Everything so far had gone wrong when the girls were given their way more then...She turned away from the window because she had better things that had to be done, important things, it would be pointless to ponder and point fingers at others...

 **Kurama clan compound...**

"Oba-san? Are you okay? Do you want some tea? Can I do anything for you Oba-san?" a little red headed girl with bright dark brown eyes asked the elder sitting by the window watching the birds. This little girl was the elders granddaughter and also a girl who had a lot of raw potential and enhanced genjutsu prowess that could use genjutsu that effect the body or bodies of the person or people her genjutsus are used on.

"Hai. I'm fine Yakumo-chan...just thinking on a few things I hope to see in the future if I live until then. Why don't you get me the tea for now then my child? This old bat is terriblely parched and we wouldn't want me coughing my lungs up on this beautiful red wood floors now would we?" the elder asked her granddaughter who immediately shook her head and rushed off to the kitchen for the traditional tea set. The old womans honey colored eyes wrinkled at the corners as they sparkled with mythical amusement with a pinch of sadness hidden in her eyes. Katsume Kurama couldn't deny that the future would be a sight to behold if she lived long enough...

 **Uchiha compound** **...**

The head of the clan and hid wife sat outside in silence. Neither spoke their thoughts yet both spoke their mind. As confusing as it would seem it has been like this for the passed few days between the couple. This is the scene their son, Itachi walked into with his heavy heart. Mikoto glanced at her eldest child as did Fugaku, both looked questionablely at him awaiting his report.

"Itachi-chan, please tell me you've got good news for us! Please?" Mikoto pleaded to her son with tears in her eyes while Fugaku just held her hand in support with his own. Itachi inwardly winced, Naruto leaving had taken its toll on both his mother and father including him. He took a breath he might as well inform them and get it over with for now, he hated seeing his mother like this especially since she is pregnant.

"Kaa-san, Tou-sama. It is to my utter disappointment to inform you that we have still found absolutely nothing with regards to Naruto-kun's whereabouts and for now Minato-sama has had to decrease the search for a time being. We just know that there had been signs he was on Suna's boarders but further more nothing else has been found. I am sorry to disappoint." Itachi spoke to them in a soft but firm tone that held respect. Mikoto bowed her head and whispered her thanks to her son while Fugaku sighed and nodded in defeat. Despite being the clan head he had his moments that he could care less about composure and status. Itachi took that as his cue to leave his mother and father alone again...

 **Namikaze compound** **...**

Nanami sat by the koi pond and looked down at her reflection. Her cheek still stung as if the bruise that had healed up was still there from a few days ago, but she guessed it was just one of those things. Nanami watched as the fishes swam across her reflection in the pond and her thoughts started wondering to that of her only brother who left them because they had all been so terrible to him. Nariko and herself had been the main causes she was sure of that. After all they had treated him like trash and now look at where it has gotten them?

'Naruto-nii, I wish I could apologize but I can't because I know I was jealous and I still am. Everyone saw you as a coming protege but Nariko and I didn't like that...I am ashamed that we always were so evil to you but the next time we see each other I will apologize deeply for our family's actions towards you but I don't expect you to forgive us I know everyone else will but I don't because even though we will try to be better we will never fully succeed because this is who we are...' Nanami's thoughts were deep and very intelligent but then again it's expected when your father was a protege...

 **Naruto** **...**

Our black streaked blonde lay awake staring deeply at the ceiling if the house of the two girls he'd befriended accidentally. He thought on everything so far that he had done. From the perfect escape plan succeeding to the words of Tsuki-san after he killed those bandits and Akari-san's total look over of what he'd done even if it was accidental. Both of these girls had given him much to think over for a while and he needed to start training again.

He didn't know what to make of the dark headed woman with short hair as and gray eyes, Tsuki-san was emotionally stronger then anyone he'd ever seen and he could only hope to one day be the same. Yet he wondered how she managed it all because not only did her biological parents die by an enemy, her adoptive parents died in front of her and she eas helpless to do anything other then trying to protect their biological daughter.

Akari-san was another mystery on her own, the girl his age was so bubbly and upbeat even though she witnessed her parents death. He wondered what made her keep being happy despite the terrible thing of watching your parents die before you at the tender age of 5. She was simply at ease with everything and you could see she took after her adopted sister.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes as his brain tried to work out how he had managed to use genjutsu through his eyes but unfortunately for him he could only come up with one answer and that would be that the chemicals he had used have caused this and now he could only wonder what other changes the chemicals did to his body. Unknown to the violet eyed boy this had all been the doing of the green chakra that had become part of him and his chakra system.

 **Konoha: Hyuga compound** **...**

Hinata sat quietly in the garden with Neji, her mother who would normally sit with her was busy because she was pregnant and due to give birth in five months time. Hinata's fingers moved slowly as she made a flower crown. Neji sat to her left side and watched her with clear moon colored eyes. Hinata let out a long huff of air when her crown broke again for the fourth time she had been trying to take her mind off of recent things but she couldn't help it.

"Hinata-sama? Is everything okay? Are you getting another vision? Or are you thinking on something troubling? " Neji asked as politely as he could while looking at her questionably. Hinata looked up at the pale blue sky, not a cloud in sight and the sun shone brightly as if all was happy and perfect. She turned away from the sky and looked at her cousin.

"Neji-nii-san...I can't help it and I keep thinking about Naruto-kun and the reasons he left us all. I miss seeing him around us. But I can tell without a doubt that we will see him again in the future..." Hinata's words rung in the air carrying away all its secrets. She looked at Neji and smiled.

 **Unknown place...**

The same man as before sat with a book and on the title Diary of Uzumaki Kushina...he chuckled gleefully and his dark eyes could be seen glinting wickedly...a door on the side of this dark room opened sending a light in the room and you could now make out the color of his eyes, they were a dark purple almost black, a wicked grin spread across his lips for the only features shown in the light were is lips and and dark purple eyes. A tall, lean figure walked in the room with file. The figure kneeled on the floor in a deep bow.

"My lord. I have all the data collected together just like you asked of me. There were no problems on the way either. I hope you are satisfied?" the figure now identified as male by his deep voice spoke in a respectful tone to the other man that was in the room. A sinister laugh was heard before a sound of liquid hitting the floors and walls was heard followed by a thumping sound on the floor. Glowing purple eyes peered down at the dead man on the floor.

"Indeed I am...a few pieces have yet to move on this chest board..." our favorite mysterious male voice of malice was heard as it rung throughout the hallways and the candles flickered, glowing purple eyes flashed in sick fascinated amusement at the dead body before him and his thoughts about his plans for the future...

 **Stay tuned!**

 **A/N: Thank you! Those who have been reading and reviewing this story and those who just read it waiting for the last chapter to review. I dunno when I'll be updating again but I'll try to post chapter 7 soon! Thank you** **to the beta of this chapter Charcoal wolf** **!**

 **I have this one vampire story I would love to post but I'm unsure if I should post it. Please vote if I should post the vampire story on fanfiction net or fiction press or neither.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the wait I was going to post this earlier and I know its a little short as well OK!? This chapter is only uploaded because I don't want your'll to give up on me here right! This is my gift to you as well because Christmas just past and its a new year! It might not be as good or good at all but in the next month or so I'll post again! Promise! I love you all please have a wonderful year!**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 **'Thinking'- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **"Talking"- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto blah blah we all know this already right? So why do we have to say this over and over? Where's the fun huh!?**

 **Note:** **To everyone reading this I will complete this story if you have questions please P.M me I will finish this story no matter how long it takes ok? Great on to the filler chapter!**

Chapter 7: Let's go!

Three weeks had past since Naruto first met Tsuki and Akari who later introduced him to the rest of the villagers as the person who got rid of the bandits that were raiding the village. The village itself was nice they had a few shops and one or two restaurants. The villagers were very friendly and kind to him, or maybe it was because he saved them from the bandits who raided the town frequently. Despite that Naruto enjoyed being in the village itself with all its people. The villagers had at first been hesitant because he was so young but soon accepted it as fact and praised him calling him their little hero.

The village children all wanted to be his friends and he accepted their friendships with a smile...however every night for the first week he had sat up thinking upon everything he had done so far and when he went to sleep he was plagued by nightmares until one night Akari started helping him get over his night terrors. However nothing was as terrifying as the situation he currently found himself in...

"Akari-chan please stop crying! Tsuki-nee-chan what do I do? Please help me! I dunno what to do!? What should I do? Tsuki-nee-chan!" Naruto was currently being used as a tissue for poor Akari-chan who was utterly distraught over one fact and that is he had to leave in a day or so to continue to Uzu and she didn't want him to go. So she was currently begging him to stay with her or take her with him and he just couldn't remove the crying girl from his shirt, whether it be from manners or from lack of strength he wasn't quite sure.

"Mou, mou, Naruto-kun! I'm sure you can figure out what to do? You are a smart boy aren't you? Use your intelligence... anyway! See you two later! I'll be at the market. I have somethings to buy, so be good children and behave yourselves while I'm gone!" And with that Tsuki left him to the horror that was a snotty, sobbing Akari.

Naruto stared at the door in horror when Tsuki left. He began sweating fast, he would be turned blue soon he knew by Akari's death grip around his chest because he couldn't even breath properly it was as ifvshe was trying to strangle him to death and not actually begging him to stay.

"Naruto-kun! Please don't go! Stay here! Or take me with!"

"Heeellllllpppp meeeeeee!"

"Narutoooooooo-kuuuuuuunnnnnn!"

"Heeelllllpppp!"

 **Konoha...**

The blond Hokage sat behind his desk looking over paperwork and mission reports, he had been slacking off just a bit since his son ran away from Konoha. Three weeks ago he sent out a message to all the ninja villagers in the elemental nations stating if they see his son they must immediately notify him and keep his son until someone from Konoha fetches him. That was all he could do now, that and waiting...

 **Namikaze compound...**

Two girls sat together on a bench in the gardens of their compound, not a word was said between them but enough was thought. A number of thoughts ran through their heads the main one they shared was the fact that they had to be put into a coma so that their bodies could survive the chakra surges the Kyuubi was giving them...

 **~Flashback~**

 _"Kaa-san where are we going? Tou-san what's going on?" Nanami questioned in her confusion, Nariko who was walking besides her looked at their father for an answer since none came from their mother. Minato just sighed seeing how Kushina wasn't going to answer their questions. Since she was doing her best to speak to them as little as possible as punishment for both the girls and herself as their mother._

 _"We going to a special camber so that we can put the two of you in a coma so that we can force the Kyuubi's chakra to surge throughout your bodies so that when the time comes neither of you will die from using its chakra. Do not argue with us this is for the best for both of you and the village since you had decided to force your brother through the surges you were supposed to go through. Be happy the only thing we doing is not allowing you to train for a year and a half for doing what you did and acting how you did." With that Minato ended the conversation with no room for arguments..._

 **~End of Flashback~**

 **Naruto...**

Our favourite black streaked blond boy sat on the bed he had been using since he got there. He's next stop would be Uzu. He felt sad to leave Tsuki and Akari who has been very good to him. He wished that they would be able to come with him to the Uzu ruins. However he knew he couldn't ask them to leave their home here especially since his future journeys will possibly be dangerous. The room door opened and Tsuki walked in with a small sad smile on her face. She placed a bundle of clothes she washed that belonged to him on the bed as she sat next to him.

"Naruto-kun, Akari doesn't want you to leave us... I won't say stay here with us because I know there is something you wish to fulfill. However I would like to offer you a companion on your journey I won't be able to join you but I believe Akari would be delighted to travel and train with you. She doesn't wish for her onii-chan to be alone and face dangers by himself. She came to me earlier to plead with me to allow her to go with you and I said I'll only agree if you agree. So Naruto-kun would you like Akari to join you?" Tsuki grinned when she seen his face brighten up with a shocked look and a grin following it. Just then a red tornado burst into the room.

"Naruto-kun! Please can I come with you! Take me with! I wanna help you onii-chan!" Akari yelled as she threw herself at Naruto nearly choking him in the process while she used her best puppy dog eyes on him. Naruto however just pulled her off himself and put a frown on his face and crossed his arms before shaking his head as if to say no. Her face fell quickly and tears formed in her eyes while her lip stick out.

"No Akari-chan I would not like to have you join me on my trip to Uzu and where ever else...I would love you to join me and keep me company! And as a training partner!" Naruto said with a happy tone and a small smile on his face, but his face was soon turning blue with lack of oxygen because Akari hugged him tightly again in a death grip.

"Yay! Thank you Naruto-kun! Tsuki-chan he said yes! He said yes! Yay! Hooray! When can I pack? Tsuki-nee-chan what should I take with me? I can take a bag right Naruto-kun?" Akari was shooting off questions and doing happy dances everywhere making Naruto grin and Tsuki laugh...

 **Konoha...**

"Tsunade you can't be serious! You want to leave for half a year! What if something happens!? Sorry Tsunade but I can't allow you to go again on a drinking and gambling break...if this is to do with my son, and I think it is. What if we find him hurt or something and you not here to help? Things can go very wrong if you aren't here to help us Tsunade." Minato stated firmly. He was not going to let this woman leave so suddenly whenever she pleases she should know that they needed her medical expertise in the village.

"How dare you! I've done nothing but good for you and this village! I saved countless lives and helped birth your children! One of them which you never even noticed until now! You also seem to forget I'm a sannin and we have permission from the fire lord to roam the elemental nations without restrictions as long as we don't partake is high crimes against the nations! So as a matter of fact you can't keep me here!" Tsunades voice shook with fury as she shook her fist and smashed the desk Minato was seated behind. His face fell for a split second before he sighed and sat back in his chair with a stern look on his face.

"Fine. You may leave for the six months and do what you please, however should we need you back here you have to come back. That's all I ask otherwise...look out for Naruto." Minato said. He got up from his chair as Tsunade left and stood by the window looking over Konoha. He didn't even know what to do anymore, everything was just going wrong and a lot of it was his own fault...

 **Naruto...**

It was finally the day Naruto would set out to Uzu and now he had a companion to boot. He was both happy and sad, happy for having someone on his journey with him but sad to go from the village. To him this was strange because when he ran away from Konoha he didn't really feel sad, sure he felt a twig of sadness because he'd miss Tsunade and the others who cares for him but now it was a different story with this village. He might be a very intelligent child but when it came to his feelings he got confused and lost.

Akari was standing on Naruto's right side with her own bag pack. She wore a short green dress and black ninja sandals that Naruto borrowed her, she also had her up in a ponytail. Akari was bouncing with excitement and wore a huge smile on her face. She was really happy to go with Naruto-onii-chan on his journey to Uzu and all the other places he was going to.

The villagers were all gathered around and Tsuki was standing right in the front of the crowd of people. She was smiling brightly and the sun was shining in the background. They were all at the village entrance to see Naruto and Akari off on their journey. Some of the children looked a bit jealous of the two of them.

"Now Naruto I want you two to be careful okay? Don't put yourselves in unnecessary danger." Tsuki told him in a playful tone knowing that it was very likely that they would get into trouble especially since Akari was going with because she is like a very curious kitten. Tsuki could only hope that they didn't die or get too hurt.

"Okay Tsuki-nee-chan, I promise to protect Akari from any trouble. We'll come visit again!" Naruto said with conviction. Akari pulled her tongue out at Tsuki and she rolled her eyes. Naruto smiled at the two of them and their actions...

 **Konoha...**

Hinata practiced her katas with Neji while her father watched them in contemplation. The clan head thought about the recent events with the Hokages son, Naruto. This made so much problems since his daughters gift showed her troublesome things and she was constantly worrying about her only other friend who happened to be Naruto.

"Hinata, that's enough today. The two of you may leave for now." Hisashi told the two children who just finished off a set of katas. They both bowed and excused themselves quietly like they were taught to. This left the clan head by himself drinking green tea on the patio, letting him continue thinking about the problems.

 **Hyuuga compound-Hinata's room...**

"Neji-nii-san, don't tell otou-sama but I had a vision about Naruto-kun. He was standing at huge red gates at a village entrance but the gates and walls looked damaged and run down but at the top there was a sign like our village sign only it was the Uzumaki symbol... I...I think I know where Naruto-kun is going and in my vision there was a red headed girl too..." Hinata said excitedly to Neji with a smile on her face. Neji wore a face of shock before he also smiled.

"And where is he going?"

"Uzu no taisho, the home of the Uzumaki clan..."

"Let's not tell anyone then since it was his choice to leave."

"I won't nii-san, let's train hard to see him again then nii-san."

"Yes, let's do so Hinata-sama."

 **End!**

 **A/N: Sorry people for making you wait so long! It's a boring chapter yes I know but it is just a filler please don't worry I will not slack off now! I promise! I didn't post this until now because a mixture of stress, laziness and life. I really am sorry I wasn't really enthusiastic about this chapter because nothing interesting was supposed to happen.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for waiting guys and girls! I hope its good enough for your expectations and all but hey adjusting to gr10 took a while by the time I get home I have no energy what so ever! Thankfully I had my music to help especially my Korean music! Thank you INFINITE, BIGBANG, BEAST AND EXO! Oh and to FanFiction net where I found my love for Korean music! ^~^**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 **'Thinking'- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **"Talking"- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Disclaimer:** **Sooooooooooooo...I don't own Naruto!? Woah! I thought I did? Oh well I guess I don't then! ^.^**

 **Note: I am currently busy with my Civil construction PAT since I go to a technology high school so if it takes me longer then two months to update don't worry I will still update! Promise!**

 **Chapter 8: Another**

 **Naruto's POV.**

It has been two months since I left the village I helped out with Akari, being eight years old is tough to do such things in the little amount of time it has been since I left Konoha. I am happy to have Akari with me as my companion as well as my new friend Kurosuke we met accidentally and became friends but it took time for him to trust us...Let's see...

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _The boat rocked as I sat down, Akari slept while I watched out for anything. The weather was calm for now but the closer we get the more rough the sea will get, at least that's what I found out about Uzu, they are surrounded by whirlpools and only an Uzumaki's blood can stop the whirlpools until you get to the island. Even on the map it shows swirls where the whirlpools are so I wasn't expecting anything so it is pretty easy to fall asleep and so my eyes closed._

 _"Huh!? I didn't know there's anyone out here."_

 _That was a male's voice, I laid very still. I wonder who this is, I hope he doesn't have any bad intentions. Those were my thoughts until I got kicked in the arm and my eyes shot open. I was hardly expecting what I saw. A boy no older than Akari and myself loomed over me. He had pitch black hair and ice blue eyes and his clothes looked slightly worn out._

 _"Hey! I'm speaking to you! Who are you? Why are you going in the direction of Uzu?" The strange boy spoke to me and I found myself wondering who he is and why was he out here by himself._

 _"My names Uzumaki Naruto. I'm going to Uzu to train and learn about the Uzumaki clan. Who are you? And how did you get onto our boat in the middle of the sea?" I spoke my thoughts for the moment and I watched as his eyes narrowed at me as if looking for some kind of lie in my words._

 _" I'm Katsuno Kurosuke, I'm running away from people that is trying to kill me. I ran on the water and came across your boat." Kurosuke told me while he stared me in the eyes. I really don't know what to do in such a situation, should I help or would it cause more trouble for me in the end? I don't even know if I can trust this guy._

 _"So you don't have bad intentions towards us? You just willing to move on?" I asked, its pretty obvious this guy doesn't trust me either so I won't beat around the bush. I might be eight but even I know to be cautious of strangers and people._

 _"That was the plan, but since you going to Uzu which is really hard to get into even though it's in ruins, I decided to go with you besides you look like a shrimp. And I need a place to hide and get stronger too." Said Kurosuke. Hah? Is this person serious? We just met how could he just decide something like that?_

 _"What? How can you just decide something like that? We just met! I don't even know you! And I'm not a shrimp for your information." The words just flew from my mouth, it was as if my tongue had a mind of its own._

 _"Hn. So what? Just because I decided to go with you guys doesn't mean I trust you. You'd just be helping me hide for the time being. It's really no big deal I won't even steal from you. I'll just keep to myself and you are a shrimp because you a bit shorter then me." He said with a smirk in my direction. Everyone believes I'm a really calm person but I am still a child and I do get riddled up for certain things...example this situation._

 _"You have some nerve! How can you just up and decide something like that! Shouldn't you think this through? And stop calling me a shrimp!" I must keep calm, I must keep calm, I must keep calm..._

 _" You don't want me dying somewhere do you? I'm only eight. I have a life ahead of me! Besides we might even become friends shrimp." Kurosuke said sighing with his arms crossed. Honestly this guy...a minute ago he was arrogant and now he looks so down..._

 _"Fine you can come with us to train in Uzu but no funny business!" I told him and he smirked at me, honestly I'm starting to feel a bit stressed out now..._

 _"Hey shrimp? Do you have anything to eat?"_

 _"Don't call me that!"_

 _"I can call you what I want shrimp!"_

 _'This guy...'_

 _ **End of flashback...**_

"Hey shrimp? When are we getting supplies again?" Kurosuke said coming towards me. I sighed internally, this guy...

 **Normal POV.**

The three, 8 year olds rested against an oak tree. They all wore shorts and a loose t-shirt which were slightly messy and dirty after they just finished their morning warm up session which involved stretching, jogging, push ups, sit ups, dodging and balancing. They were taking a thirty minute break before starting their training.

"Naruto-onii-chan, Kurosuke-kun, I'm going to get some water do you want some too?" Akari asked the two boys as she got up. Both of them said yes and then she was on her way towards the river just a yard way from where they were currently. This left the two boys in silence making both of them a bit more serious.

"Naruto? I've been thinking about something for the past week since that incident when Akari and me found out about your past. At first I was angry you never told us about it because I thought we were finally friends now after you said so. I didn't even think your family would act like that towards you. I mean you know about my past that my family was killed because they didn't believe that my family was innocent and now they wanna kill me too even though I didn't do anything either, but after thinking about everything properly I decided I'll help you since you my only friend other then Akari." Kurosuke said all this to Naruto while looking away with his arms folded.

"Kurosuke...thanks. You are my friend and even though it's been only two months I trust Akari and you with my life. I was just scared to tell you guys about my past and that I wanted to get revenge against them. Everyday we study in the Uzumaki library and the more I think about getting back at them the more I think I shouldn't only focus on that. And I finally get that protecting people is also one of the best ways of getting back at the and making a name for myself in the Shinobi world. So will you help me? Because I can't do everything by myself." Naruto said turning to the dark headed boy next to him.

"Okay I'll definitely be by your side along with Akari. But it better not be boring!" Kurosuke mumbled with a small smile on his face and Naruto smiled as well. Neither of them noticed Akari was returning but that was okay for now because everything would be alright...

 **Konoha...**

A pink headed girl sat on a park swing by herself and thought about the blond boy who came out of no where like a knight and rescued her from the bullies who constantly haunted her everyday of every week. His blond hair that had streaks in it had glimmered in the setting sun while his purple eyes glowed like a gem in the dark. He had stood tall against the bullies, he showed her that she just needed to stand tall and be strong. That is why she had been looking for him but the adults all said he ran away because of family problems. There was even a rumour saying that he ran away because he wasn't treated well by his family.

"I wonder where you are Naruto-kun..." She mumbled looking up to the sky with her forest green eyes...

 **Konoha hospital...**

It has been more or less two months since Tsunade and Shizune left on a vacation and during that time Biwako was made head of the hospital until Tsunade got back. Currently Kushina was in the office getting her results back since she had been sick lately and she was a bit hesitant to just out right believe it was what she thought it is without consulting a doctor first.

"Well as you know I have your results, which is why I called you here." Biwako told the red head while gesturing her to take a seat before she dropped any kind of bomb on the woman who already had a fragile state of mind since finding out why her only son left and ran somewhere out of her reach.

"So what are my results Biwako-san? Is it a stomach bug of some sort?" Kushina's asked her voice shook under a trained ear. The family she had dreamed of with Minato was shattered and twisted into a nightmare and if this was what she thought it was...she didn't know what to do.

"Kushina, let's not beat around the bush. I am confirming your suspicions...Kushina, you are a month pregnant. Congratulations... You and Minato only have two choices right now. Redemption, by raising your children you have that is currently in this village the right way and treat them all equally or do the same thing the two of you did to Naruto to both your girls you have and your unborn baby." Biwako told her with a straight face putting down Kushina's medical file on the desk.

Kushina's eye's widened in shock and she sank into the chair while crying and laughing at the same time. Biwako sighed and waited for the younger woman to calm down...

 **Uchiha Training grounds...**

A figure laid on the grass near the river bank. Onyx black eyes stared up at the cloudless sky deep in thought. A small sigh escaped the figures lips and he pulled himself up into a seated position. His pitch black hair that was normally in a low ponytail swayed in the light breeze as his thoughts focused on one thing. The Uchiha Clan.

Itachi had been getting more pressured lately by the clan elders and his father but he refused to buckle under their selfish desires for the clan. He knew they were planning something concerning the Hokage and the village, something that without a doubt will end up in disaster for not just the village but the clan too. He's thoughts would have continued if he didn't notice his cousin's presence.

"Shisui...council?" Itachi asked as another dark headed boy appeared behind him.

"Damn it! You sensed me! And yeah those fossils are calling again." Shisui replied with annoyance. Shisui had short curly black hair and wore an annoyed look which was different from his unusually large grin he normally wears compared to all the other Uchiha's. "Hey it looks like there'll be a storm soon, the sky's gone all dark and cloudy." He told Itachi after looking up at the sky.

"Yes...there will be one soon..." Itachi said before getting up and walking away towards the council chamber from the training grounds. Shisui jogged to catch up with the younger Uchiha heir.

"Hey now I get the feeling we aren't talking about the same thing here!? Right? Itachi? Ita-chan! Don't ignore meeeee! Ita-chaaaaaannnnnnn!"

 **Uchiha main house...**

"Sasuke-chan where are you my baby?" Mikoto called from the kitchen where she was making dinner for herself and her three boys in the house. Her belly protruding slightly showing she was about four months pregnant with the soon to be new addition to the Uchiha family in the house.

"Okaa-san! I told you to stop calling me that! I'm not a baby, your the one having a baby which is gonna be my little brother or sister! And I was just in the lounge." Sasuke said pouting with his arms crossed across his chest trying the famous Uchiha glare on his mother. Mikoto just laughed at how cute he is then a memory suddenly stuck her of Naruto and her chest suddenly felt heavy again and she let out a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah big man...go set the table for me."

"Okay Okaa-san!"

 **Namikaze compound...**

A red streaked blond headed girl with navy blue eyes sat under the tree her brother always sat when he was still with them. Nariko thought more about her wrong doings towards her brother. All the things she had done wrong haunted her day in and day out, even though she had made a promise to change herself. Which is why she sometimes sat under this tree that he always used to sit under. She wanted to be stronger so she can also search for Naruto and apologize to him. Thinking about Naruto, she remembered the day Nanami and her met the Kyuubi no Yoko.

 _ **Flashback...**_

 _They were just put into the coma so that the youkai could flow through their bodies without hurting them physically or making them go berserk and kill everyone. Minato and Kushina stood to the side after the seals were activated and waited in case anything went wrong so they can step in and help._

 _As the two girls closed their eyes and everything went dark it was as if they heard a grunt of annoyance in the back of their minds. It wasn't much later that they ended up in their own different mindscap. Nariko found herself in a field like place with a huge cage with chains on every bar. Nanami found herself in a sewer like place and a cage in front of her._

 _ **Nariko...**_

 _ **"So my host grants me the pleasure of meeting me for the first time hah? How distasteful you are host...how distasteful...and sad..."**_ _A voice came from the cage which was misty with fog. A single vibrant red eye was seen through the most. Nariko took a step back from shock at how huge the eye itself was and how light the voice sounded._

 _"Who are you? Are you the Kyuubi?"Asked Nariko. A laugh came from beyond the cage as if mocking Nariko whose face turned pale with fright._

 _ **" Of course. Who else were you expecting? The Ichibi? Although I'm split in two it doesn't mean I'm any less powerful."**_ _The Yin Kyuubi said coming out of the mist with a bright red fur coat and nine tails swaying behind, he's huge white teeth bore down at her with a grin._

 _"What...why am I here?" Nariko asked the fox before her while she looked at him with awe and fright._

 _"_ _ **Why? Because I summoned you here human. See although I'm the Yin half of the Kyuubi, I have decided to help you on two conditions seeing as how pitiful you two girls are my other half agreed we rather not have you two as our hosts but at the moment that can't be helped so the condition's is as such. We will help the two of you as long as you agree to 1. Not forcefully take out chakra and 2. We'll talk about it at a later date. Hehe...be gone now human...**_

 _ **Flashback end...**_

 **Unknown place...**

A figure sat at a table with a deck of cards in his hands. Glowing purple eyes flashed in mirthfulness...

"King, Queen, Jack or Ace? The ignorant King? The silly Queen? The foolish Jack? Or the Broken Ace? What's keeping this play together? Hearts? Diamonds? Spades? Or Clouds? What's next? Hehe."

 **End!**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have gotten busy but I definitely made time for you guys! I'll try hard to update in two months time OK?!^.^**

 **Thank you!**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you all for waiting patiently! To all those who are really sticking with my story I thank you! Especially those who review! You guys give me the energy to plan out how my next chapter will go! Please note that my betas are out of commission and I really dunno if they will be able to help me anymore but I am trying my best and I hope you are happy with what I have put out today.**

 **Oh yeah a few things first:**

 **"Reader**

 **Couldn't really get into this story, just seems to be a copy of God of Illusion, Host of the Devil's Arm by Thanathos with a few changes slapped on..." - I know this however after chapter ten my story really takes a different road. I don't feel offended by this comment but it's not like I stopped updating so you hardly know where this story is going to go. So please stay a little while longer and if you don't like it than it's perfectly fine.**

 **"NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin**

 **Huh nice by the way will the green chakra become a biju? If so then it wil be the antithema to the zero tailed leach." - Yes I understand your confusion. However I'm twisting my story, the Kyuubi's chakra was absorbed by the green chakra right? That chakra is kinda like nature chakra but not quite because it's the first hokage's chakra and the nature chakra. I'm not quite sure if it makes much sense but the chakra kind of refused to form a tailed beast but still gathered together.**

 **"To Naruto-kun257 - No The OCs will not be taking up Naruto's screen time if you have noticed most of the time everything is in Naruto's POV so don't worry much.**

 **Lastly "Guest**

 **Stop saying the Kyubi is a Yokai. They are mass of natural chakra not demons." - In this story Kyuubi is a demon and so are the rest. Sure they made out of chakra but in all honesty having them as demons makes things interesting it's not like the aren't other stories out there making them demons.**

 **Anyway now that, that is out of the way let's continue!**

 **'Thinking'**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **"Talking"- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Disclaimer: ...Do I really have to put this up in every chapter? I don't own Naruto if I did...well let's just say the shit will hit the fan...×.×**

 **Note: If anyone has questions please P.M me as I am always available and also if you are unable to do so then please leave it in your reviews! Thanks!**

 **Chapter 9: Training and past memories**

 **Konoha...**

Mikoto walked towards the Namikaze compound in thought. Her 7 month round belly sticking out as she made her way into the compound since her chakra was keyed into the protective seal. A few hours ago she had decided to be the better person and speak to Kushina about everything after all they had been friends for years now. Mikoto thought about Naruto and how she came to love him like her own son, but quickly stopped her train of thought as it would lead her to cry especially more so since her hormones were jumping up and down.

Mikoto knocked on the door that she now stood in front of and waited for someone to answer the door. She didn't wait too long as the door was opened by Nariko. The girl who was once one of her adoptive son's tormentors looked up at her with shocked eye's. Mikoto suddenly felt like turning around and walking away from her friends home, but she held her resolve.

"Nariko... I'm here to speak with your mother. May I come in?" Asked Mikoto looking down at the younger girl. Nariko opened her mouth but decided against saying anything and just nodded her head and opened the door wider for Mikoto to go in as she went to inform her mother that Mikoto was there to see her.

Mikoto walked into the lounge and seen Kushina sit up from her laying possision when she walked in. She took in Kushina's body language and immediately knew there was something wrong, however Mikoto ignored that for now. Mikoto took a seat opposite her childhood friend who stared at her waiting for the dark headed woman to speak, and Mikoto didn't disappoint.

"Kushina...I wish to speak about... Naruto-kun..."

 **Uchiha compound...**

"Hey Itachi! Let's go out! It's Sooooooooooooo boring here! Come on man, it's so nice out in the village today let's go find something to do!" Said Shisui tugging on the Uchiha heir. Itachi however wanted peace of mind but Shisui wouldn't leave him alone. In Itachi's mind his best friend was being noisy again, but then again he was always noisy.

"Fine...Where would you like to go Shisui? And no we won't go look for a girl for me...or you for that matter." Itachi sighed when Shisui started dancing in victory until he heard the last part of his sentence and started pouting. Itachi's hand flashed out quickly and smacked his friend on the back of his head, before walking out his house hearing Shisui's cries of being mean.

The two Uchiha's walked through the village for a while with Shisui talking about random stuff and Itachi trying to block out his loud older cousin and he's stupidity. They eventually decided to go to the dango shop that The snake mistress normally always at. Shisui ordered some dango while Itachi ordered some porky.

"Hey Itachi? Do you think we'll find that brat? Aunt was really sad we couldn't find him last time. I mean I miss the little guy and I know you do too...he was like a little brother to us even though you already have a brother. Remember when Aunt brought him home and told us to cheer him up when Kushina-san forgot him at the park? Hahaha...he was so easy to tease." Shisui laughed lightly with a slightly sad look in his eyes. Itachi kept silent throughout what his friend said.

"Naruto is fine...I'm sure of it...he'll come back when he's ready to..." Itachi murmured softly and continued to eat his porky whilst gazing out the window. Shisui reached out to steal some of Itachi's porky but Itachi's hand shot out and grabbed his friend's wrist and turned to him with demonic eyes. **"** **No one touches my porky!"**

"Oi! Uchiha's! That's my table! Move before I let my snakes have a hearty meal of your balls!" A purple headed woman yelled out already pulling out her snakes. Shisui paled and started sweating nervously, his wrist still in Itachi's grasp. Itachi just glanced in the woman's direction for a second before letting go of Shisui and disappeared with the rest of the porky.

"Ha...Anko...hehe...uh..." Shisui didn't say anything else as he bolted from his seat forgetting he could shushin away from the crazy lady. Anko of course cracked up with evil laughter, before sending a shadow clone after him whilst she sat down and ordered a few plates of dango for herself laughing harder when she heard the commotion outside. _'I'm just that good...'_

 **Namikaze compound...**

Kushina and Mikoto sat in silence after Mikoto explained how she came to care for Naruto more than normal. Kushina let a few tears fall from her eyes silently looking down at her hands in shame. Mikoto didn't feel glad to bring her long time friend to tears now that she was thinking with a calm mind, she actually felt slightly sorry for the woman opposite her. The feeling wasn't for the fact that she was in pain over this whole ordeal it was because the woman was a fool for not seeing everything that was going on.

"Mikoto... I'm such a bad mother...I don't deserve a son like Naruto. I should of seen what was going on. I shouldn't of treated him the way I did...and now...now...oh kami Mikoto! What am I going to do now? I was so terrible... Surely I'll mess up again!" Kushina cried out balling her hands in her apron. Mikoto frowned not knowing exactly what's going on.

"Kushina what are you talking about? What do you mean you going to mess up again? What's going on?" Mikoto asked confused at the red head across from her. Kushina shook with tears her half dead looking eyes swelled up with more and more tears making her eyes red and her face puffy. Mikoto's frown turned worse as she wondered what's going on. Finally Kushina told her what was wrong.

"I'm 3 months pregnant..."

" **What**!?"

Kushina and Mikoto turned around to the voice.

A pair of shocked blue eyes met one pair of onyx black and one pair of puffy violet eyes.

One word was uttered...

"Minato..."

 **Uzu Taisho...**

The one and only Uzumaki Naruto sat meditating on his bed. He was uncertain with what to train in, they had just been doing stamina and endurance excises. He did know for one he was always going to be dead set in Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu, that was long time determined. However he didn't want to rely on just those two, and that's why right now he was at a dead end.

"Hey! Shrimp! Let's go spar! Come on now, you look bored in here! And I also think it will help us actually think of what to train in! Akari and I have guesses on what to train in but we still unsure. So we think maybe a spar or two will help us settle on something but really u can't just sit around here and meditate it is boring! What are you a grandpa!? I mean it's such a nice day to spar but you are here instead! So we gonna drag you outta here to spar!" Kurosuke demanded just like any 8 year old would and Akari was right behind him nodding her head.

"Fine! Don't pull me! I'll come spar with you guys! Your so mean! Just telling me what to do!" Naruto pouted as he stopped his friends from dragging him out the room. In the back of his mind he thought that just maybe they were right even if they were being extra childish than they normally were. _'Yeah...maybe they are right...'_

"Oh yeah! Naruto-kun! I found this really pretty place the other day it's on the other side of the island. I mean it was really pretty! There was like this cave place thing and when I went into it there were like this glow further in and when I went to check it out I found this huge pool thingy that has this huge whirlpool thing in the middle of it and it was like the water was glowing! It was so nice! And I want to show you guys! But I mean after we spar, then we can do see it 'cause I remembered the way there but it was very tricky! So let's go spar quickly!" Akari rambled on bouncing up and down in excitement and the two boys became curious about this so called, 'Pretty place.'

 **Naruto's POV.**

After being dragged to the training area that we normally use, we decided to have an all out spar where we all went against each other. Akari, Kurosuke and I stood facing each other in a triangle like shape. We tensed up and then like a explosion going off we moved. The rules were simple no paring up and no holding back. It was always the same rules, even when it was one on one.

Kurosuke came at me with a punch, we went at it for about a minute before Akari cut in fighting both of us at the same time while we tried to fight each other. Jumping back I made hand seals as fast as I could for one of my less harmful Genjutsu's, the **Demon Viewer** , I found that in a scroll in the secret library we found last month. The genjutsu shows the person it is used on their worst nightmare.

Of course they broke out of it faster than before and attacked me again. Ducking under Akari's kick I twisted into her guard and punched the air out of her. After training every day we all got a little more mature especially Akari and we all grew in strength. One punch didn't keep her down because she bounced right back up after a few minutes showing that the endurance training and every day sparing that we did was paying off.

Kurosuke moved out of the way as I let loose a kick at him. He quickly let me have a knuckle sandwich and my face stung with the hit but I moved out of his range and performed another genjutsu called **Paralyze** , it stops the movement of the person it is used on. This time however I didn't wait for him to break it I moved in quickly and had him surrender before doing the same to Akari who I also put under the genjutsu.

"No fair! Naruto-kun you know how to use jutsus faster than us! How come you beat us at everything!? Even Kurosuke-kun isn't as good as you are!" Akari whined as she pouted at me and I felt my face heat up at her words. I wasn't that good at everything like she said I am. I guess I just train more than they do. It's hardly my fault they rather go exploring than training most of the time.

"Aw! Akari, we know what he is thinking, that maybe if we trained more we would also be just as good as he is. Isn't that right shrimp? That's what you thinking right!?" Kurosuke gave me a grin and I shook my head outwardly in denial, inside I was thinking along the lines of _yes Kurosuke that's exactly what I was thinking, how did you know?_

"Anyway, Akari you said you wanted to show us this place you found? We finished sparing now so are we still going?" I quickly changed the subject because I was avoiding any more of my thoughts being revealed to Akari especially since most of the time Kurosuke says exactly what I'm thinking. He once told me his family taught him how to read people while he was still a baby, however I really don't see how a baby can learn something like that.

"Yeah! Let's go see it now! Come on guys! It's this way let's go~" Akari sung as she hopped along pulling us with her to this place she found. Her excitement was contagious because I found myself more curious about this place and I can't imagine Kurosuke wasn't curious too with the way his eyes gleamed and the grin he wore. He caught my eyes and his grin went wider. I was left wondering whether his face would eventually split.

As we walked through the forest on the other side of the island the was this tingling feeling in my stomach and the closer we got to this place Akari was leading us to the more the tingling got, it wasn't a bad tingling feeling it was warm. Finally we came to a stop at the mouth of a cave like place and Akari's face lit up and she turned to us spreading her arms out.

"This is it!"

 **End!**

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter will be important because that's the chapter before the time skip! So stay tuned on the next episode of Hell's Prince: Fates Prophecy! Anyone else who is super excited to hear Nam Woo Hyun's solo album that's coming out on the 9th of May? I know I can't wait! Especially after that teaser the other day!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay just as promised! I have updated on the 23/05/16! Today I am officially 15 years old! 15! There is a sudden pressure in the pit of my gut. Anyway I tried my best with this chapter especially since I have to start studying again for my June exams! XoX I hope to continue updating as soon as I can! Also I would like to thank all you you guys for your support! You really make it all worth while in the end!**

 **Reviews:**

 **To Naruto-kun257:**

 **Thank you for your wonderful comments! I hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the last! I also agree with the Itachi being Naruto's brother instead. I'm not sure about neglect because of the prophecy but we'll get their when it comes to that. Yes he will still be an Uzumaki when he goes back to the leaf and no way is he wearing that stupid ass mask! However he won't really be trying to show off either. And I hope your exam(s) have or is going well!**

 **To SPark681: Well this chapter pretty much explains your un-answered questions. I do hope you enjoy!**

 **To UnsanMusho: Thanks so much for being so supportive!**

 **To the Guest who said:**

 **"Tolerate but never forgive? Nah he oughta f*** gut them" -Totally agree and he will be like that in the beginning as you will see soon but remember more of the prophecy will be told to him and he will be getting his harem plus there is that glow eyed mysterious male that will be showing himself soon.**

 **To bcsclaymore: Well you won't be seeing his reaction now in this chapter so hang in there and wait for flashbacks! *-***

 **To Charcoal wolf: Thank you that means a lot to me!**

 **To Animaman: Yes I so know what you talking about with the harem but I'm definitely not making it more then 6! Also the prophecy isn't what destroyed their family, the prophecy only came out after he ran away because Jiraiya didn't want to destroy the family because in my story he was always on Naruto's side and didn't like the way the family treated him.**

 **To ncpfan: That's a nice idea you have there.**

 **To Gold Testament: Well we will see exactly how that situation had gone in the chapter after this one!**

 **To DragonPony022: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story!**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 **'Thinking'- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **"Talking"- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto! Go away while I cry in the corner on my birthday!**

 **Chapter 10: Legacy**

 **Normal POV.**

Naruto stared at the whirlpool before him. The dark cave was illuminated by the glow the water gave off. "The pool" as Akari called it looked more like a medium sized lake, the water glowed a bright light blue color that looked like silver was mixed in with the blue. In the middle of the lake there was a large whirlpool that swirled around lazily in a hypnotic way.

"Well let's taste this water, since it looks so clear and clean!" Kurosuke said with a very childish grin as he dipped his hands in the water. However just as his hands were submerged in the glowing water the whirlpool started spinning very fast and furiously. The water current was so strong that Kurosuke got a shock and fell in when the current pulled on his hands. Naruto and Akari who was standing behind the dark headed boy both tried to catch him but it was too late and they both were pulled in along with their dark headed companion.

The three screamed and desperately held onto each other any way they could. They were pulled closer and closer towards the middle of the whirlpool and couldn't even use chakra to get out of the water. The lazy swirling of the whirlpool earlier was long forgotten due to the furious waters that were currently sweeping the three of them away. They thought for sure they were going to die. Well they were about to find out what their fate was because they had reached the centre of the whirlpool and were being sucked down...

 **Naruto's POV.**

I opened my eyes to see I was in some other cave. 'What's going on? Where are we?' Those were my thoughts as I woke my friends up. The last thing I remember is that whirlpool that we went down and then everything went black and now here we are. I thought of many different ways we could of ended up here and the answer I keep getting is almost hard to believe however if it wasn't because I read the Uzumaki history then I wouldn't believe it myself.

"Naruto-kun? Where are we?" Asked Akari. She was looking around the place curiously, while Kurosuke just sat on the ground scratching his head looking around confused. I decided to think about how I could possibly tell them that I think the whirlpool was some kind of portal to a pocket dimension thing either just for Uzumaki's or prisoners of some kind?

"Well...I think we in another cave somewhere else that is somehow connected to that other cave with the whirlpool, but I'm not really sure if it's only for Uzumaki's because Kurosuke is here so I think we should watch out just incase while we trying to find away out of this place." I told Akari and Kurosuke this and they looked like they kind of understood what I was trying to say but I honestly couldn't be too sure when it comes to those two.

We walked around looking if we could find a way out but that's not what we ended up finding. What we came across was something both confusing and amazing. It was something we only seen in the history books of Uzu that we came across. Something that we never seen pictures of but did read the details and description of and in my case heard about from Mito.

"Kami-sama! Isn't that the weapons that Mito-sama told you about!? The same ones in the history of Uzu? But there's only three of them, where are the others? Yo Shrimp? Are you even listening!? Wait don't go closer there might be a trap here...HEY! Naruto wait man wait!" Kurosuke shouted at me but I was already there touching the weapons my ancestors left for me.

The first one I lifted slightly up from the stone alter. It was heavy but not as heavy as it looked, the material of the handle warmed under my skin and I could hear a humming sound from the weapon I held. The material was black with a red Uzumaki clan symbol on the handle and the cover of the katana was the same color as the grip of the blade with the same red whirlpool symbol on it. On the right side of the blade I picked up there was a twin blade for the one I held, they looked identical and both of them had two pitch black gems dangling from the head of each grip. 'Beautiful...' That was all that came to mind as I stood at the stone alter.

 **Kurosuke's POV.**

I walked up towards that idiot and grabbed his shoulder. I glanced at the weapons on the alter but I resisted the urge to also touch them. They were really nice and the one pair of swords in the navy blue covers with white designs really called out to me but I was worried whether this was a trap or not. I mean I have been caught in a few traps before because of those people that was after my family before. I don't want anything to happen to these two that I have just come to think of as my new family.

"Naruto you baka! Didn't I say that might be a trap!? Why didn't you listen? I know that this might be what you were looking for along with that purple stone thing but still. This could be a trap set up for anyone who comes through that whirlpool thing that sucked us up in here!" I yelled at the idiot in front of me and he looked kind of shocked and dropped the sword he was holding back onto the alter. Akari who stood behind us a bit further away from the alter looked between us with worry.

"Ah...Kurosuke sorry. I was just so drawn to this swords, I didn't mean to ignore your warning. I mean what are the chances we were looking for the Uzumaki heritage and then Akari stumbles across the cave with the whirlpool and then you fell in and we all got pulled here..." Naruto said looking slightly bashful. I shook my head at his idiocy sometimes, I opened my mouth to say something but there was suddenly a pressure pressing down on all three of us.

"Who dares to enter this cave under my protection! There are two Uzumaki's here! Are you traitors!? Who is this other person here? Why are you here!? Answer me now!" A thunderous female voice echoed all around us and this beautiful woman with red hair appeared before us wearing long white robes with the symbol of fire on it.

"Aunt Mito! It's me Naruto Uzumaki and my friends Akari Uzumaki and Kurosuke Katsuno. I came to Uzu on the orders from you aunty Mito. Part of your soul appeared in Konoha and saved me from death and made me your heir. You also said if I chose for myself, when my memories of you were sealed, to go to Uzu then I'll get my memories of you back and then I will have to find the Uzumaki legacy." Naruto told the woman in front of us. I looked at him in awe, Naruto had forced himself to stand up even under the pressure that was pressing down on us.

"You are a brave one young man! If it is as you say it is I wish to see some proof of what you say. You should have the proof I need in order for me to allow you to leave with three of eight weapon sets from our ancestors. Come to me young man and let me see your memories of this other me you speak of." Mito-sama ordered. Naruto walked towards her without fear and allowed her to lay her hands on his head to see his memories.

Not even a few minutes went past when Mito-sama pulled her hands away with her mouth in a frown. The pressure lifted off of us and Mito-sama pulled Naruto into her arms and hugged him. I stood up from the ground and glanced towards Akari who had also been rooted in the same spot that she was in and just watched.

 **Normal POV.**

"I'm glad you came to look for your legacy Naruto. I'm really happy that you have found yourself companions as well. You can happily take the weapons. However we only have three out of the eight sets that used to be here. As you can see the twin katanas, the twin said and the scythe is the only ones here. The bow staff and the others used to have masters before until they died and their weapons stolen or lost." Mito told Naruto after she pulled away from the hug.

"Thank you aunty, but how will we find the others? I don't want the other weapons to be taken by the wrong people. I mean I wish to give the weapons to the right people who will do the right thing with them." Naruto asked the elder Uzumaki. Mito smiled at him in return and nodded her head in understanding.

" Yes Naruto, I know. You can give the weapons to your friends but beware of who you give them to. The only way to unlock their power is the will to protect and survive in a life or death situation. You and who ever you give the weapons to can bond with them by blood and then the weapon of choice will be able to be called back to the owner if it is out of reach. The weapons can also sense each other. You can use the strength of the glow to find the others. Naruto, there is something else I should warn you about especially with the prophecy. Only you can stop the evil if you push aside your hatred for your family." Mito told him with a serious face and he nodded back with an equally serious face.

"I know, but I can't forgive nor can I forget about what they have put me through. Aunty Mito you know for yourself, you seen by memories. It's too much for me to forgive. That's the one thing you can't force me to do. Uzumaki legacy be damned!" Naruto said with conviction. His face looked so closed off and impassive that you wouldn't even think of him as a soft hearted person, especially his eyes which had started glowing.

"That's understandable Naruto. You don't have to forgive or forget what they made you go through but please try and put it aside. Another thing is that I wish to train you. If the three of you train by yourselves you will progress but not as quickly as you want to or need to. However the part of my soul that is here will help train you but you will have to take that small rock and take it out of the whirlpool with you. That is all I can say for now. Now here is where you will find that rock and how to get out of this whirlpool." Mito said then went on to giving them directions and explanations on how and where to find this small sided glowing purple rock. Three hours later the trio walked out the cave that they originally went into, carrying their weapons of choice. Naruto had the twin Katanas, Kurosuke had the twin sais and Akari had the scythe, each of them chose their own weapon and made sure to bond with said weapons just like how Mito told them. They quickly went back to where they were staying to rest for the night since it was already very late after all they did spend a lot of time in the cave with Mito while she explained some things to them.

 **Else where...**

A bow staff glowed in the darkness that wrapped around it, engulfing it with a white aura that pulsed every two minutes...

 **End!**

 **A/N: It's my birthday and I'll cry if I wanna, cry if I wanna, cry if I wanna, it's my birthday and I'll scream if I wanna, scream if I wanna, scream if I wanna! Today was so boring I didn't get any cake or chocolate! Oh goddess! The chocolate! Me want now! Anyway! Please tell me what you think about this chapter! I love to hear the comments! I really want to get lots of reviews! Oh and the poll will be officially closed after I post the next chapter which is chapter 11! Also please do check out my other story Dead bite!**

 **Chow!**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I apologize for the wait once again like I always do! My exams only ended recently because after my last update I had to study and then exams started and now here we are! If you are still reading this and I hope you are then I am very happy to the brink of tears! Oh yes! Starting from the moment I post this chapter the poll will officially be closed!**

 **Reviews:**

 **To: SPark681 - Well we will see where the other weapons are soon enough just be patient. ^_^**

 **To: Animaman - Thanks for those birthday wishes! There will be a lot of flashbacks now with how Minato acted hearing Kushina was pregnant and how Biwako told her not to play favourites. No, no the sisters are not in the harem. They only slept in his room when the Kyuubi's chakra was too much for them and they needed an outlet instead of enduring it. The sannin had already chewed them out and both had left for their separate ways for that time and that spoke a lot towards Minato and Kushina. With the parings I've just closed the poll now so no more voting. For now in this chapter there are two flashbacks only and it's more about Naruto's life away from Konoha so far.**

 **To: Naruto-kun257 - Thanks for the birthday wishes! My exams just ended a week ago and I've been trying my best to write this chapter! Unfortunately the sisters aren't in the harem. I'm not sure if you will like this chap as much as you did the last one but I hope you do.**

 **To: Talonsen - As I've said in the PM I sent to you I have been thinking of a rewrite and it will happen as soon as this story is completed due to the fact that many people like it as it is. There are however many things that will be corrected especially about the chakra and other stuff. The way I had planned things looked really good in my head but putting each chapter down on paper showed me much more had to be done and I really hope that when I rewrite this all of you will read the new version okay!?**

 **To: Everyone else who reviewed thanks for the birthday wishes and thank you for reading my story and sticking with me so far! I really appreciate it!**

 **Note:** **To everyone reading this I will complete this story if you have questions please P.M me I will finish this story no matter how long it takes ok? Great on to the filler chapter!**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 **'Thinking'- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **"Talking"- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto blah blah we all know this already right? So why do we have to say this over and over? Where's the fun huh!?**

 **Chapter 11: The Calm**

 **Five years later...**

"1991...1992...1993...1994...1995...1996..." A young twelve year old boy grunted as he did push ups using only his right arm, on his finger tips. The boys tan mussels glimmered with sweat in the dim sunlight of a cloudy morning. Once he got to two thousand push ups he stopped and leaned his back against the oak tree in the training ground. Taking a sip of water in his bottle he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "How long do you plan on watching me?" He asked while his eyes were still closed.

"Oh come on sweetie! You are so good to watch. How could I possibly restrain myself from watching you like a piece of meat dangling in front of my face? Looking is free after all." A woman laughed before taking a seat next to the younger boy who still never opened his eyes. She folded her blue kimono styled dress under her and relaxed her back against the oak tree as well.

"So what do you need me for? You normally don't take a break this early in the day and we only together most of the time when you given the day off or you take a day off. So you can't say you just wanted to see me or something like that. I'll repeat my question again now that you have no excuses. What do you need me for...Mei?" The boy asked opening his glinting purple eyes.

"Awe! And here I was going to beat around the bush some more! However...yes, I do need something from you and you and your team are the only ones who can help me with this pain in the ass problem. Besides I wouldn't trouble you with my country's business if I could send someone else to do it or go myself, you know that don't you...Naruto-kun?" The Kage of the village in the Mist asked her companion who ran a hand through his mixed colored hair...

 **Konoha...**

"...team seven your mission is to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna and his family until he completes building his bridge in Wave country do you understand me? You have today to prepare for this mission meet at the gates at seven tomorrow from now. You are dismissed!" A blond headed man in a white robe said sternly to the team in front of him...

 **Hospital...**

A blond woman sat looking out the window up at the clear sunny sky. Her honey brown eyes glazed over thinking about something. The woman spun her chair around and looked at the wall of her office that held a photo of two women and a small scrawny looking boy who was smiling so hard that his eyes resembled a fox. The two women, one her assistant and the other one herself, looked happy in the picture.

"It's been five years now huh? In three days it will be that time again. It has been too long now I wonder how you have been and what you doing right now, I wonder how much you've changed and I really wonder when you will come back to us again. In three more days it marks the day you ran away from Konoha...Naruto...come back please..." The head medic, Tsunade Senju sighed softly and turned back to her paper work.

"Tsunade-sensei! I'm going on a mission outside the village to Wave country. So I won't be able to train with you until the mission is finished. The mission is to protect the bridge builder Tazuna-san. I was wondering if I can't get some last minute training or advice from you sensei?" A pink headed girl said rushing into her teachers office. The slug princess got a huge ticking vain above her left eyebrow.

"Sakura...how many times must I tell you... **STOP RUSHING INTO MY OFFICE WITHOUT KNOCKING!** " Tsunade yelled at her student while punching her desk once with such force it broke in half. Sakura had the decency to look embarrassed at her overeagerness to get her first mission outside the village.

"Sorry Tsunade-sensei!" The younger girl squeaked out with a red face. Sakura Haruno, one of Tsunade's apprentices. She had her hair tied up in a bun while her bangs hung loosely in her face, she wore a black and red top and a black shorts with her ninja pouch attached to her right leg and the standard black ninja sandals.

"Shit I broke another desk! Shizune is going to be angry about this, it's the tenth desk this week! Oh well I'll just have to get a new one again. How about we go out for some extra training Sakura? Before Shizune sees this mess. Seeing as how you are so eager to train with your sensei!" Tsunade said already half way out the door, poor Sakura could only run out the room after her sensei not wanting to be there when Shizune saw the broken desk...

 **Mizu...**

"Let me get this straight okay? Mei-chan gave us a mission to bring back Zabuza Momochi who is one of the seven swordsmen of Mizu? All because she needs more man power here?" A red headed girl with green eyes asked the leader of their team who happened to be the one and only Naruto Uzumaki.

"Geez Akari are you mad at him or something? Please tell me you not on your period again? Didn't you have it just the other day? Honestly girls bodies are weird-" a boy with black hair said but was cut off half way through his sentence by the red head who pulled out her favourite weapon, her scythe, and held it against him.

"Kurosuke...this morning I woke up in a pool of my own blood...would you like to end up the same way?" Akari said sweetly into his ear when she appeared behind him. The boy broke out in a cold sweat paling ever so slightly at his friends menacing aura. He shook his head slowly and she backed off going back to stand where she was before Kurosuke's little comment.

"Now that you have settled down Akari and and you have stopped your comments Kurosuke. I will answer you by saying once again that we are going to bring Zabuza back with or without force but we will bring him back. Hopefully without force because things can get out of hand pretty fast. Now how about we go have some ramen and then get our things ready to leave by tomorrow at dawn because I have some things to do before we leave okay guys?" Naruto asked them with a grin and they both returned the grin and nodded.

 **Mizukage office...**

Mei sat behind her desk reading and signing documents for many different things. Once she was done signing the last of her documents for that moment she sat back with a cup of green tea and sipped at the tea while closing her eyes and thinking about when she had first met Uzumaki Naruto and his team.

 **~Flashback~**

 _A woman in a blue kimono styled dress was bleeding from many different wounds so much so that her dress was no longer just blue it was now red and blue. Five of the strongest loyalists Shinobi was chasing her. There had been an ambush and there was over fifty of them they took down her men as fast as they could and managed to wound her badly and their blades were covered with poison making her stumble around to get away. Eventually she fell into a large river with a rough current and got washed away after going unconscious. When she had woken up she was in a tent and her wounds were bandaged up and had medical seals on it._

 _"I see you awake now? How are you feeling?" A young boy no more than ten years old said coming into the tent. Mei looked at him properly, he had blond hair with different color streaks and almost glowing purple eyes that she sore could see into her soul. She immediately recognized the boy._

 _"Y..you're the Hokage's son aren't you? Why, why are you here? Who saved me?" Mei queried. The boys eyes lost all warmth and his lips pressed together. He studied her face for a few moments before leaving the tent and another person came back instead, this time it was a ten year old girl that she didn't recognise as anyone she knew but did recognise her as an Uzumaki._

 _"Listen lady my friend saved you so you must say thanks not ask who his father is or anything family wise okay? Now I would like to know if you feeling any better then you did the other day when he first brought you here? Here drink some water, it's not poisoned just so you know because if we wanted to kill you or something Naruto-kun could have just left you like that by the river." The red head said giving Mei a bottle of water while watching her with narrowed green eyes._

 _"You right I'm sorry for asking something like that after you guys saved me. My name's Mei Terumī, I'm the leader of the Rebels. The people who were trying to kill me are the Loyalists. However I'm feeling a lot better then I did before thank you for helping me when I was in trouble." Mei told the red headed girl taking the water and drinking some. The water felt so nice going down her parched throat._

 _"Mhmm... So that's what happened, alright but you should thank Naruto-kun neither Kurosuke nor I helped save you. He did all the work because both of us were scouting and gathering firewood while he went fishing for our dinner. So Naruto-kun came back and set up a tent for you, cleaned you up and healed you then put those bandages with medical seals on you. So by the time we came back he was already done so now we were just waiting for you to wake up. Oh and my name is Akari Uzumaki." The green eyed girl said._

 _"What? He did that all by himself, but how? You guys are still so small, he doesn't even know me either!" Mei said surprised at this discovery. Akari looked at her funny then shook her head and walked out the tent leaving Mei alone to think on her own. Later on she learned a lot more about Naruto and the rest of his team..._

 **~Flashback end~**

 **Naruto's POV.**

Two years ago I met and joined Mei in her dream of freeing the bloodlines of Mizu. And a year ago I met Sara who was a descendent of Queen Sara somehow Sara is the reincarnation of the Queen and actually remembers her past life. However that was one of my few adventures with Akari and Kurosuke. We learned a lot from aunt Mito and used what we learned during the war in Mizu. Now I own a house and a private training ground here as well as a vote on the council of Mizu.

It's been so long since the last time I saw my so called family back in Konoha but the hate I hold for them still boils inside me. Looking around my room I took note of everything from the peach walls to the polished wooden floors. My bed was in the middle of the room against the wall facing the sound proof door I had just walked through. My desk was under the window towards the right side of the room and a bookshelf sat on the left of the desk while my walk in closet was on the left side of the room.

I walked over to the desk and looked at the few picture frames that stood on top of the desk. The first picture to the left showed Kurosuke on the left, Akari in the middle, myself on the right and aunt Mito behind us, a shadow clone of mine took the picture while we all posed for it like a real team photo. That was taken a week before we left Uzu on our journey and that had been three and a half years ago. The next picture showed Princess Koyuki and me while Akari and Kurosuke was in the background while Koyuki was kissing my cheek, that happened two years ago just before we came to Mizu. The following photo showed Princess Shion with my team and me all standing together smiling. That was just after things settled down with Mizu last year. The last picture was taken just after we won the war with Mei hugging me and my teammates laughing in the background at my slightly flustered face. There were also other pictures on the walls of the time in Uzu and even pictures with other people we've met including Sara.

"Naruto-kun? Can I come in?" I heard Akari ask from outside my room and I walked to the door opening it for her to come inside. She walked to my bed and sat down with a frown. Something was bothering her, I could feel it. Akari studied my face for a few minutes. "Naruto-kun, we'll be leaving soon again won't we?" She asked.

"Maybe, Mei knows it too. We have been here for two years already and we have found the Bo staff and the single short katana so we currently have five out of eight weapons and that's only a part of the Uzumaki legacy. On top of it Aki something weird is going on I can feel it I don't know when or where this strange feeling is going to lead me but I know it's calling me out. I'd understand if you guys won't support leaving again this time..." I told her this and sat next to her on the bed.

"It's fine Naruto-kun, I just wanted to know what you thinking. Kurosuke has been edgy too and so have I. You have many people who support whatever you do and you know that, hell you have three princesses, one that is reincarnated, a kage, a king and prince, us your team and family as well as so many other people out there that are supporting you secretly. So don't ever say something like that again, we will go wherever you go!" Akari exclaimed with such conviction I couldn't help embracing her tightly, she has matured so much since she was that little girl who called me Naruto-onii-chan, I let out a chuckle.

 **Konoha...**

A woman with long red hair sat sipping on some orange juice while watching her forth child who was four years old play with her best friends youngest child. The two little girls were playing tag with each other while her best friend sat opposite her also sipping on some orange juice.

"I must say Kushina you have done a much better job raising your youngest daughter then you have done raising your triplets. I don't really wish to bring this up much with you because I still get extremely angry at you but in three days it will mark another year since Naruto-kun ran away from you and Minato. Just the other day Natsumi-chan asked me to tell her about her onii-chan and then asked if he is still going to come home." A dark headed woman said to her friend while she watched her own daughter play.

"Mikoto it's still hard for me and the rest of this family since we have realized our faults when it came to...my...my son. It's worse now since Natsumi only wants to learn more about her brother. We don't even know if he is still alive since no one has reported seeing him. Mikoto, she even says she dreams about him some times! Nanami and Nariko have really changed a lot of their ways after he left. They proved to me that they could actually be around Natsumi without doing what they did in the past to Naru...Naruto. However Natsumi said she wants to be like him when she's older. She's already studying seals and genjutsu." Kushina told her friend while a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Okaa-san, look at what I drew! It's onii-chan!" The little girl with red hair said coming towards her mother with a picture showing a messy drawing of a person with yellow colored hair and purple eyes with whisker marks on each cheek and a huge smile. The black headed girl frowned and showed her own version of Naruto.

"Ah Natsumi-chan, Sayuki-chan both your drawings look very pretty now why don't you girls go draw a picture of me and Natsumi-chan's okaa-san?" Mikoto told them and they both smiled happily and ran off to draw their mommies. Kushina let a few more tears slip out while Mikoto forced her own tears back.

 **Ichiraku stand...**

A navy blue headed girl broke apart her pair of chop sticks and started eating from the steaming bowl of ramen in front of her. Savouring the taste of the delicious meal made her pupiless looking lavender eyes flutter close. However her mood was immediately wrecked when she picked up two familiar chakra signchers and heard the stands flaps open showing the arrival of a new customer.

"Please inform me of the reason why you are in my presence if you knew I was here? If you do not have a good enough reason then I politely ask you to leave right now at this moment in time. If not I might just loose my cool and tell you once again what exactly I think of you. After all no matter how much you change your ways, you can't change the sins you have already committed." The girl said not once looking back to the two other girls who walked in. The two girls didn't say a word and just walked back out.

"Wow Hinata-chan! You sure beat around the bush when telling somebody to fuck off!" said a boy who had red triangles on his cheeks, next to him sat another boy with dark glasses and a long grey coat. "You know Hinata-chan, you can't possibly stay mad at them forever. I mean-" before he could continue his sentence Hinata slapped her chop sticks down on the table.

"Kiba...don't talk about something you hardly know. So just keep your mouth shut okay? Let me eat in peace." Hinata said this with a stern voice that made him go silent, meanwhile Shino, the other member of their three man squad sat quietly and just listened to the conflict happening around him. Hinata looked down at her ramen and felt a memory resurface.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Four years ago a young Hinata sat in the part on a swing while her cousin pushed her back and forth. Two young girls approached the cousins. These two girls happened to be the Namikaze girls, Nariko and Nanami. They stopped in front of Hinata and Neji and the Hyugas looked back at the two girls._

 _"Hinata-chan right? The two of us, Nanami and me wanna ask about how much you know about our brother Naruto? See uh we were very bad towards him so now we wanna make it up to him by getting to know him better...so do you mind-" before Nariko could complete her sentence a loud sound echoed through the park. Hinata's hand was stretched out in front of her._

 _"How dare you ask us something like that? Are you not feeling ashamed that you don't know anything about your own brother? That you have to ask us about him? I can't stand your face any longer so just leave us alone. If you want to know about Naruto-kun go ask him yourself! Oh yeah wait I remember now, it's your family's fault that he ran away so you can't ask him. I bet if he was still here you all would still act like you used to with him." Hinata shouted out at them but calmed down by the end of her rant. The heiress turned her back to the two girls and left with her cousin..._

 _ **~Flashback end~**_

Hinata finished her ramen and stood up and left the stand with her teammates. The owner and his daughter both shook their heads at the conflicts happening with the younger generation. Teuchi sighed tiredly, _'I wonder when Naruto-kun will be back. Aye I think the ramen is boiling over..._ "Oh the ramen! Ayumi-chan!"

 **The next day...**

At the same time that team seven left the village for wave country, in Mizu Naruto's team also left the village for wave country to retrieve Zabuza and take him back to Mizu before they leave again on their journey for somewhere else. Neither teams knew it at that time but things were about to get very interesting on their separate missions.

 **Konoha...**

"Okay team seven let's set out! Sakura, Sasuke and Sai, you must watch out from here on out do you understand me?" A man with silver gravity defying hair asked his team sternly and they gave their separate replies while their client stood on the side watching. "Good I'm glad we all understand each other then." He said giving an one eye smile since his other eye was covered with his head band...

 **Mizu...**

"Alright Akari, Kurosuke be on guard I heard this guy is tough and the other Anbu sent after him were all cut down so let's be careful alright?" Naruto told his friends and they nodded in return. "Good, then let's go now because we never know what or who we might encounter on our way. We already packed up and said our goodbyes to everyone in Mizu here so we going to find him and send him back here then we can start our journey again! Now let's go!" Naruto said and they set out...

 **End!**

 **A/N: I hope to update soon once again! Oh and from now on I will be posting Naruto's strengths every now and again! Along with other characters! Next time I will update this and post his special strengths.**

 **Hell's Prince: Fate's Prophecy Shinobi Files**

 **Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Basics:**

 **Speed: Twice as fast as Rock Lee (Canon - Part 1).**

 **Strength: Three times stronger then Rock Lee (Canon - Part 1).**

 **Chakra: Kage level.**

 **Intellect: Just as smart as Shikamaru Nara (Canon - Part 1).**

 **Handseals: As fast as Kakashi (Canon - Part 1).**

 **Thank you!**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi guys! Long time no see! I feel really bad about no updating for so long and I know that I should of done so months ago but...I couldn't, things have been going really bad for me and everytime I tried to write something, I'd get stuck or just wasn't feeling like it after the first two sentences. I know nothing I say can make up for the long wait so here just continue on I made it a bit longer than I usually do and hopefully every chapter from now on will be longer than before.**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _ **'Thinking'**_ **\- Demons/summons or in anger.**

 **"Talking"- Demons/summons or in anger.**

 **Jutsu- being shouted or said out loud.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto...I dunno if I should be happy or sad about that.**

 **Chapter 12: Emotion**

For team seven things went from bad, to really bad at a moments notice. Zabuza, one of the seven swordsmen, attacked them ruthlessly while trying to get to their client. Kakashi took him on immediately whilst telling the three of them to get back and stay out of the fight, all they could do is watch the battle unfolding before them on the lake's surface. They were scared, maybe, just maybe, they should high tail it back to Konoha, cause damn it they weren't even getting paid enough for this!

Kakashi ducked under Zabuza's sword, getting up into his guard and landing an incredibly powerful kick that made the ex Mizu nin fly across the water. Zabuza pushed forward, never letting up and spun a water jutsu towards the Konoha nin, of course Kakashi countered that with his own jutsu and attacking, landing a few punches of his own before withdrawing with a back flip, due to the sword that nearly cut his body in half. Once again Kakashi had to dodge the sword. His attention was split between team 7 with their client and Zabuza, so naturally due to a split attention the copy nin was losing badly. Zabuza used the distraction to his own advantage, after all you are supposed to pay attention to the opponent.

Using his body to flex in an near impossible way he left a gash down Zabuza's defenceless back. Not missing a beat, as if the wound he received didn't faze him, he swung his blade down ready to take Kakashi's head off and at the same time he performed a few hand seals to create a water clone which went after the client and genin. Flipping over, Kakashi growled and charged into the enemy's guard with his chidori aimed for the heart. For the moment he dared to look at his students which proved to be a mistake seeing as Zabuza's water clone threw Sasuke into a tree and had Sakura by the hair using her ponytail as a handle grinning menacingly at Sai who almost didn't seem fazed except for the sweat pouring down his face that gave him away. This moment of turning to glace at his students cost him big time.

Just as Kakashi was about to land a killing blow, Zabuza moved out the way with his body in the most impossible position sending a swipe at Kakashi who knew he couldn't dodge the blade and moved slightly to avoid his most important vital spots and the blade cut into his right shoulder between the bone therefore rendering his arm near useless and he managed to jump back to his squad just in time to not only avoid the enemy's next strike but managing to take out the water clone and help his students despite the grave injury.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay!? Let me treat the wound-" Sakura's voice died in her throat as she saw just how bad her sensei was cut up. She knew she couldn't patch that up. Kakashi smiled at his students and just as he was about to give them the order to run while Zabuza was casually walking towards them basking in his pre-victory over the copy cat nin, they heard clapping and turned to where sound was coming from.

"What a nice warm up to watch. You both did very well, however, it's about time I stepped in. Zabuza my team is here to collect you. You are wanted back in Mizu and as a favour to Mei-chan I am here to take you back unharmed...that is unless you would like to be harmed because I could so do that." From under the shade of a willow tree walked a multi hair coloured boy looking no older than fifteen if not younger, he was the one that spoke, behind him two others flanked him on either side. To his left was a young girl who looked to be around the same age as the one speaking. She had long red hair and forest green eyes holding a deadly glint in them. On the boy's right was another boy with black hair and golden eyes and a smirk that could rival a Uchiha's.

Kakashi's eye's widened the first boy looked similar, if not extremely similar to the young boy who was his sensei's eldest child, however the multi coloured hair and slightly glowing eyes were a throw off of the once innocent looking child he used to babysit along with the two others. _'Naruto'_ the silver headed ninja thought sadly.

"Bahaha! You kid me _**boy!**_ Do you know what you implying!? You think you can take _**me**_ on? Please! I will wipe the floor three times over with you and your little friends!" Zabuza said throwing his head back laughing in amusement. He only had a millisecond to react before the boy was on him with a kick that, even though it didn't connect, the pressure behind it sent the ex Mizu nin sailing through the air, not willing to give said ninja any time to gain his bearings the younger one was on him again this time his kicks and punches did hit and left bone breaking results. Just as Zabuza gained his footing he sent a swing at the boy who merely raised an eyebrow and caught the blade between his two palms and sent a pulse of chakra through the big blade and heating it up making Zabuza hastily let the blade go and jump back. The multi coloured haired boy threw the blade up, flipping it so that the handle could rest in his hand. He gave it a testing swing and looked up, a grin slipping on his face like a cat who caught the canary.

Zabuza opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when his opponent sent quick and fast swipes towards him from a distance which were in fact chakra induced swipes and worse off it was wind chakra, sending Zabuza, who ended up getting cut up worse than Kakashi due to the obvious mastery of said element, into a tree while his wounds bled furiously. Just than three senbon flew out of a tree supposedly killing Zabuza instantly and a Mizu ANBU appeared.

"Thank you for putting Zabuza in this position so that I may take him out. He is now dead so I will be taking him and his blade back to my village. Will you be so polite as to hand over the blade to me?" The soft voice of the Mizu ninja called out towards the ninja who held said sword in his hand. Unfortunately for said hunter nin the mysterious boy and his team of two others knew that this was a fake but decided to let it play out.

"No. I think I'll keep it." He said in an amused voice. The so called Mizu ANBU nodded stiffly and disappeared in a whirl of water. The new comers who had just arrived a few minutes ago and dominated the enemy turned to team seven who looked relieved but still wary about the new comers. "Akari-chan, would you mind seeing to Kakashi? Tazuna-san would you mind showing us to your home to stay until the Konoha shinobi have recovered? It would be very much appreciated, thank you." The leader of the squad that arrived gave out his orders before looking at the spell bound genin's after Kakashi, who had seemed to have passed out due to blood loss and chakra depletion.

 **~Naruto's Pov.~**

'I'll have to say that it surprised me that Kakashi was in such bad shape. Him being an elite ninja and all I kind of expected more from him.' Looking down at Zabuza's sword he decided he'll let the man heal a bit before going after him to talk now that the man would calm down more from his excitement of being able to cut Kakashi up. He looked up at the sky and smiled. It would start raining soon. He quickly followed his team and Tazuna.

 **~Tazuna's house~**

I studied the three genin before me and recognised two of them. One was Itachi's younger brother and the other was a girl he distantly remembered after all pink hair wasn't common at least not that he knew of. They too were watching me intently and on guard despite also being curious about me and my two friends. The pink headed one stepped forward, ignoring her teammates and opened her mouth to speak but Akari who just entered the room beat her to it.

"Hey Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san will be alright. I fixed up his shoulder and everything else along with his cracked ribs, he just needs some rest now and should be back on his feet in three or so days since I boosted his chakra system with my own so he should be fully recovered soon." Akari stated calmly and composed just like Mito taught them to be. Akari's eyes wondered carefully over the genin team and was about to start patching them up when the female of Kakashi's team burst.

"Hold it right there! What did you just call him? Did I- did I just hear _Naruto_...?" It was as if something had finally clicked into place in the big doe eyes she had. I looked over at her lifting an eyebrow opening my mouth to speak, about to confirm that yes my name was Naruto and ask what her name was, when suddenly I found myself tackled by her petite frame. With all the pink hair in my face and a smell of vanilla, medication and dirt i was suddenly brought to the past of a young pink headed girl getting bullied by a bunch of girls and myself chasing them away after finding both arms functioning. Out of shock and familiarity I hugged her back.

"Sakura?"

 **~Sakura's Pov.~**

The machines in my head spun while I hugged my knight who saved me that day. I'd been dreaming of meeting him again since that day and even when they said he left the village and could possibly be dead, I couldn't believed it. Reluctantly I released him from my hug and stepped away far enough, I know it was unreasonable to just hug a stranger that you only met once before and only met now again but I just had to make sure I wasn't having one of those stupidly realistic fantasies again. Him and Ino were my two childhood saviours who lead me to the path of being a ninja. The giddyness bubbled up at the pit of my stomach. Especially since he remembered my name

"Hey ugly if you would stop hugging a stranger maybe we could finally get some answers from him hm?" Sai said with that fake smile of his and I flushed and turned towards him, not only because once again he called me ugly but because, I shyly glanced at Naruto from the corner of my eye as he was watching us with those eyes, Sai was such a jerk and so was Sasuke. How she got stuck with those two was beyond her, and honestly she really didn't see what Ino saw in Sasuke...and Sai?

"Look Sai, I was going to ask questions okay unless you would like to do so in my stead? Sasuke? Would you like to add your opinion too? Because I'd just love to hear your thoughts on this matter...no response huh? Good." I smiled sweetly at them I was training under Tsunade after all, plus they knew first hand how annoyed I could get. Suddenly I could feel a heavy gaze on my back and I sweat dropped, _'How could I forget Naruto?'_ I smiled sheepishly when I turned to my knight.

Looking him over, his eyebrows frowned a little and his eyes look curiously at me and my teammates. He had the cutest frown on his face and the most wildest hair I've seen even wilder than my one friend Kiba and black and red streaks. Off handedly I took note that he no longer had those whisker marks and honestly I didn't know if it made him more handsome with them or without them.

"You still have it." He said making me confused until I followed his gaze down to the purple string that was a little thicker than a ninja wire yet thinner than a rope. I wore it on my skirt, through one of the loops. My mouth formed an oh and pink dusted across my face lightly nodding a little. I watched as his mouth twitched up a little.

"Ahem, anyway my team would like to know what's going on and why you helping us...even more so now that we know who you are and since you have been missing for so long." I asked seeking his eyes for answers for a moment after mentioning missing he's face went completely black without emotion and despite my curiosity I decided not to mention it soon again.

"I'm doing a favour for a friend of mine, we need to take Zabuza and his apprentice back to her." He told me and I understood immediately by his tone that clearly the information he gave me was not all there was but I wasn't gonna press for more than I could get. I nodded bouncing my head up and down. "We'll look after you while you here." He said as an afterthought glancing back down at the purple string and I tilted my head a little up to him, he was a bit taller than Sasuke and he was taller than me.

 **~Normal Pov.~**

That seemed like the end of the conversation between them as Naruto turned towards Akari. The two seemed to have a conversation with their eyes for a few moments before Naruto abruptly walked out with Akari trailing behind glancing at them once more before leaving the house after the glow eyed boy. Team 7 decided to go check up on their sensei finding him stirring occasionally before waking up. They stood beside his bed waiting nervously until he finally cracked one eye open.

"What happened? Where are we?" Kakashi asked his nervous students and Sakura stepped up to explain but was cut off by the door opening revealing Akari and Naruto walking in. Slowly Kakashi sat up in the bed Akari rushed to help him but was cut off by Naruto grabbing her hand and pulling her back while shaking his head. Kakashi narrowed his one eye that wasn't covered.

"It's been a while Kakashi-nii..."

 **~Elsewhere~**

"Damn it that shrimp! I'm so gonna get him back! How could he put me on scouting duty?" The dark headed boy muttered under his breath before going silent when he ducked into the branches of a tree outside Gato's hideout. Watching for about an hour he judged the times the guards changed shifts and made note of all the details surrounding the hideout after scouting the area. Sending his chakra out to sense for other shinobi he confirmed that the only ones working for Gato were Zabuza and the fake hunter nin.

Slipping down behind a single henchmen he knocked the man out and worked on hidding and binding him to a tree high up before henging into the exact replica of the man and turning to the base saying that he forgot something under the man's disguise. The guards laughed at him and let him pass. The first thing Kurosuke did was duck into the shadows silently memorising the layout of the base finding where everything and everyone is. As he came across the room that Zabuza and his accomplice was, he paused silently eavesdropping on the conversation.

"-ot touch Zabuza-sama or I will break every bone in your hands."

 **Snap!**

"Fuck! You bitch! Just you wait and see!"

The door slammed open and a short ratty looking man wobbled out with his guards flanking his side's, he cradled his right hand cursing all the way down the hall about lousy missing ninja's who should be punished. Kurosuke rolled his eyes, 'Thats what happens when you piss of a ninja you fucker.' he thought. Turning his focus back to the occupants of the room he continued to listen to his targets for any useful information.

"Haku...you didn't have to do that I can take care of myself." Zabuza's gruff voice echoed in the room. _'So her name's Haku eh?'_ The dark headed boy quickly silenced his thoughts to listen further for information.

"I... I'm sorry Zabuza-sama, it will not happen again. How are you feeling? I did my best to wrap your wounds up." Her soft voice asked gently.

"I'm fine. What's really bothering me though is those brats that just appeared out of nowhere. Especially the glow eyed one, why do they need me? They better not be bounty hunters or anything like that."

"Zabuza-sama I think I can feel someone watching us..."

"Come out! What do you- wait a minute your one of those fucking brats! Come to finish me off already where's the glow eyed bastard!?" Zabuza said dangerously as the dark headed boy shifted out of the shadows with and bored look on his face after dropping the illusion, while rolling his eyes for the second time for the day not that the two nin's opposite him knew.

"I'm not here to fight you guys I'm sure that shrimp will kick my ass if I did. Before you ask the obvious, I am here to scout the place out. Apparently your employer rubs my friends the wrong way, me included. Now why don't we sit down for a nice little chat and play nice? So that I can save that 'glow eyed bastard' as you call him, from coming all the way in this stinking place. He'll have a fit if he seen half the things I just did from scouting the place out. So how about it?" Kurosuke said flashing them an easy going grin.

"How can we trust you?" Haku asked voicing what Zabuza didn't want to while the both were on guard. The two of them eyed him cautiously and he made no move to do anything at all but lean against the wall and yawned before another grin appeared as he settled into a relaxed but slightly guarded stance against the wall.

"You don't have to believe what I say but once the shrimp gets a hold of you he will force you to believe him in some way, either that or he will hold true to his word and drag you back home." He told them and they glanced at each other before deciding to listen to what he said at least and if they didn't like it Haku would find away to kill the fool.

"Fine, let's hear your story boy."

 **~Tazuna's house~**

"N-Naruto?...damn it! All of you leave! Now!" Kakashi snapped at his team and the red headed girl who was with his long lost sensei's son, once they all left his shoulders slumped. "Naruto...why? Do you know how much we've all missed you? Didn't it occur to you that maybe...just maybe we'd miss you? Look- no hunt for you? Where did you go? How have you been? Damn it, answer me!"

" **Why?** Because I was tired of being lied to and disregard, I didn't expect you to miss me since you were rearly around me, I know Tsunade-kaa-chan, Mikoto-kaa-chan, Katsume-baa-san, Itachi-nii, and the others I was around most of the time would miss me, you shouldn't of hunted or looked for me, and where I went is no bodies business but my own, also... don't order me around and I've been _perfectly fine._ " Naruto answered back looking at the silver headed man with a tightly controlled expression. Kakashi sighed softly, what was he supposed say to all that?

"Listen Naruto, I know it must of been hard but your parents-" he didn't even get a chance to complete his sentence before a massive amount of killing intent washed over him making him choke back on his words, his eyes widened when he realised where that killing intent came from. Naruto stood as still and as stiff as a rod, his slightly glowing purple eyes darkened and glowed brighter, his lips was pulled back into a thin line and his face betrayed no emotion what so ever, however, the slight twitch of his pinky finger spoke volumes as did his icy cold eyes that seemed to burn with its gaze. Kakashi found himself shaking slightly and unable to swallow the lump that seemed to form in his throat.

 _"_ _ **Hard**_... Kakashi do you know what _**neglect**_ means? Neglect means to _**ignore**_ something. Ignore means to _**not care**_ about something. Not caring about something means to _**not want**_ something. Not wanting something means to _**throw**_ that something away. Throwing that thing away means to _**break**_ it. Breaking it means that it's _**useless**_. Useless means that it has _**no meaning**_ at all. _**I was neglected, ignored, not cared for, unwanted, thrown away towards one side, I was broken and useless, I had no meaning anymore.**_ The people at fault was my so called _**'family.'**_ _**The same people who are supposed to love, acknowledge, care for, want, keep, cherish, find useful, give meaning to and for me...**_ and yet? They did none of those things. _**They lied, manipulated and forced other people, the people who actually care for me to lie to me about my condition just when I thought- no hoped that my family was finally acknowledging me.**_ What a _**fool**_ I was. So get your words right, _**hard**_ and _**parents**_ in one sentence isn't something anyone should say to me." Naruto told him with a cold but soft tone, it wasn't an angry shout or yelling. It was a silent yet burning anger that fluttered under the surface of a soft young boy who was a protégé.

The killing intent lifted and Naruto turned to leave the room. Kakashi set out to gather himself just as the door opened. Before Naruto walked out he paused by the door as if contemplating something and his tensed shoulders slowly relaxed themselves.

"I'll come see you later..." Naruto murmured and then the door closed slowly behind him...

 **~Sakura's POV.~**

After Kakashi-sensei chased us out we stood at the outside the room for a minute longer before following Naruto's friend down to the lounge. Akari, that's her name. She ordered us to let her check for any wounds. I already did that but it doesn't matter much to me, clearly she's much more skilled than I am so I didn't mind.

"Akari-san...how do you...uhm...know Naruto? Oh you don't have to answer! I'm just curious, since he has been away for a long time and I really don't know him so well since I only met him once, twice if you count now." I rambled and the heat slowly rose to my face when she turned to look at me, her left eyebrow rising.

"Sakura-san, it's alright for me to call you that right? I met Naruto when I was still young, like about five or six years old. If your wondering, I met him before we met our other teammate, Kurosuke-kun. And if you don't mind me asking how did you meet him?" She replied, asking one of her own questions as she came to check me over. I flushed slightly seeing as my teammates were also looking at me curiously.

"Well, you see when I was younger I was always bullied, especially if my mother dropped off at the park so she can finish her shopping. The children liked to tease me about my forehead. One day during the afternoon my mother was running late to pick me up from the park and many of the older kids were bullying me and I was crying, until suddenly a blonde boy appeared and chased them away, I was surprised someone would do something like that for me. We ended up exchanging names and he gave me this purple rope wire, he said he used it as a bookmark but he'd give it to me. I only found out later on that he was the Hokage's son and when I went to look for him I found out he already left along with what his family did to him. So here I am, years later meeting one of my two saviour's who made me decide to become a ninja. Who would of thought that my first C ranked mission would end up leading me to meet one of the two people I first admired and still do?" I told them my story and I saw Akari smile softly, the hardness in her posture relaxed once I told her this and she seemed more open than before.

"I think, out of all of us the only one who doesn't know Naruto is Sai. I also know him from my childhood, we met through our parents. My mother is his mother's best friend, at least they used to be until my mother found out that they neglected their son. So my family is like his replacement family. My brother thinks of him as his own brother, I guess I also thought of him like that in a way but I was never close to him. I always thought of him as my rival in a way. I never did like his parents or sister's, they way too happy and chipper and loud." Sasuke spoke for the first time.

Suddenly there was a blast of killing intent and it started suffocating us. The air suddenly become too thick to breath. I collapsed in on myself, gasping for air. Next to me Sasuke was wide-eyed, clinching his fist and shaking slightly. On the other end I could see Sai sweating and shaking slightly as well. Image's of my death flashed before my eyes.

 _'I can't breath!'_ I thought. I looked frantically around the room for help, _'Something or someone! Please make it stop!'_ then I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up, following the hand, that was attached to an arm, that was attached to a body. My eyes met calm forest green eyes and I felt all my panicking melt away and I calmed down slowly. My heart which was previously thumping louder than a war drum against my ribs, slowed it's pace back to its normal beat.

"Sakura-san? Calm yourself, you have nothing to fear. It will go away soon, don't worry about it. Naruto will never harm a person without a proper reason to do so, he must just be really angry at something or someone, it will pass, I promise." Akari spoke to me in a loud and clear voice that managed to shake both Sasuke and Sai out of their daze.

 **~Normal Pov.~**

 **~With Kurosuke...~**

After a long explanation of the mission that had been bestowed upon team Naruto, Kurosuke waited patiently for them to come to a decision. Suddenly he felt as if something was wrong, without a doubt he knew it was to do with his team, his family, not that he would actually admit it out loud to anyone. Right now he knew his senses were leaning towards Naruto. He was starting to get really irritated with the two before him since they seem to be taking their own mighty time to come to a decision.

"Let's say we believe you and we go back to Mizu, what's to say we won't get attacked? Because according to you, we aren't getting escorted back by you because your leader and you are off to find something that just so happens to be in Konoha and there just so happens to be Konoha ninja's around who will take you back to their village? Boy, there are no things as coincidences, it's always a conspiracy because that's what the ninja world is all about." Zabuza told the younger male who was still leaning against the wall calmly.

"You right we not escorting you home, our clones are, blood clones to be precise. Therefore those clones will make damn sure you are not attacked. And yes we are looking for something in Konoha and were going there anyway, the ninja's that are here were not expected on our part, oh and of course they going to take us back with them especially since our shrimpy leader is the son of their beloved Hokage. Besides this really wasn't a conspiracy on our part. Now do we have ourselves a deal, because I really need to get going?" The dark haired boy said looking at the Mizu ninja duo with serious eyes.

"We'll see, first I want to speak with your so called leader and then we can give you a proper answer but give us a few days if possible." The eyebrowless ninja grunted out. Kurosuke narrowed his eyes at them searching for something before relaxing and nodding slowly, then grinning.

"We'll give you two days, no more, no less. I hope you choose carefully and correctly because _**Naruto is not someone to be crossed and we won't allow such a thing again.**_ I'll be sure to set up a meeting between the two of you, for now though I need to go. Later." And with his last parting words to the duo, Kurosuke melted into the shadow of the room before they could no longer feel his presence in the room, or the building for that matter. Haku released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Zabuza-sama?" She asked looking at her master who had become like a father figure to her. He looked troubled and in thought. She couldn't feel the mysterious Kurosuke anywhere in the area, at all, it was as if he just vanished into thin air. Mentally she wanted to believe what the ninja told them but if she easily believed that than what type of tool would she be to so easily be swayed by the unknown, because that's just what the three mysterious ninja were and the unknown is not good because not knowing can get you killed.

"Haku, we will meet with that brat who has my sword, by then we will know what we wat to do. Until then do not breath a word of this to anyone and carry on as if we never spoke to that black haired brat, but be on guard, we know nothing about any of them yet they seem well acquainted with us by now. We have first hand experience with how bad things can get if we walk into this blindly." Zabuza told his apprentice, on the outside he knew he could seem cold, uncaring and insane, but inside his heart of hearts he cared more then he let on, especially about his young minion who he secretly became to see as a daughter, but he wasn't going to admit any time soon.

"Hai, I understand Zabuza-sama. Can I change your bandages now?" Haku asked tilting her head to the side slightly, while sliding her mask off, which she had on the entire time that Gato and then Kurosuke was there. Zabuza grunted and allowed her to change the bandages and replace them with clean ones.

They could only prepare for the coming meeting which my or may not turn into a battle and that was something Zabuza didn't really want, not with his already injured body. His sword was also in the hands of that brat with the multi-coloured hair. _'Who in their right minds has multiple hair colours anyway?'_ Zabuza couldn't help but think. _'What an eyesore, now all he needs is an orange jumpsuit, screaming believe it at the top of his lungs. Hn. If the boy can take on a Jounin like myself, I really do want to leave Haku to fight anyone of them. Ninja's always have something up their sleeves and I'm a little sceptical on finding out just what that something is, and worse, if they telling the truth it means that they socialize with_ _ **Mei,**_ _of all people...'_ a shiver went down his spine.

Far off in Mizu a certain brunette with green eyes sneezed before narrowing her gaze on the stacks of paperwork, _'Someone's thinking about me...and it's not my favorite blonde...'_

 **End!**

 **Note:** **To everyone reading this I will complete this story. I will not abandon any of my stories. If I can by new year's I will post another chapter for this and a chapter for dead bite too hopeful but this is my main story. Just so you know this is my first fighting scene and it's short, I know. I tried and hopefully I'll get better at it. There is some fluff here. It was short and sweet. Oh! And please go check out the story Stumble [Rewrite] by Writer168 on fanfiction net or on Wattpad. It is an amazing story with Sakura as a main character. If you an anti-Sakura fan and you read that you might be a bit sympathetic towards her but it is a must read. Writer168 is a damn good writer who is great at writing. Honestly it's a work of art!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I apologize for being so lazy and such a terrible author! Life is giving me hell as usual and I actually rewrote this chapter three times and I still don't find it satisfactory. I have uploaded this because I'm tired of rewriting it over and over, anyway I have another topic to discuss before the chapter** **. First and foremost, I'd like to thank all of you guys who actually like my story and follow it, secondly, I want you to know that I adore you and to a special guest who said they'd read my story until they died thank you a bunch! You are a star and this chapter is dedicated to all of my fans who adore me and follow my story, I love you guys. In any case I have come across some very shitty comments for reviews. One review goes like this:**

 **Story: Hells Prince: Fates Prophecy**

 **Chapter: 7. Chapter 7**

 **From: Irritated (Guest)**

 **Irritated:You have stolen pieces from other neglect stories, and used shit grammar and punctuation to mash it all up here. If your going to resort plagiarism at least do it right. There is nothing else worth mentioning because the rest of this crap is complete garbage.**

 **A/N: Okay let's get this straight, I have gotten permission from one, singular not plural, author who I based my story off of, to use small pieces of their work to put my story together. No I have not stolen from other neglected stories out there, I have used my imagination to guide me with writing this. I take time and a little bit of effort to write this and have the courage to post it knowing that there are far better stories out there than my own. Akari, Kurosuke, Nanami, Narika, and any other OC's that will come or have shown up all belong to me. I created them from scratch. I do not plagiarise, that is stupid. My grammar is crappy yea I know, I have said all this before, but at least my grammar and punctuation is much better than some people out there. Maybe you forgot I am 15 and just out of grade 10 going to 11, but I am. If anyone thinks my work is garbage, please leave me respectfully alone as well as all those who don't think like that. Please, please, don't continue reading and review again as if I'll stop just because you said so, because I won't. I'm going to work with this story until it's finished, then I will think over a rewrite to change it all.**

 **Chapter: 8. Chapter 8**

 **From: Irritated (Guest)**

 **Irritated:This is more garbage.**

 **A/N: See what I'm talking about? Please don't be like this idiot who seems to think by pilling up his/her flames it will amount to me discontinuing the story.**

 **Chapter: 9. Chapter 9**

 **From: Irritated (Guest)**

 **Irritated:Still more crappy garbage.**

 **A/N: And he/she continued!**

 **Chapter: 12. Chapter 12**

 **From: Guest**

 **:I really hope you ignore this story at least then it will die.**

 **A/N: I don't wanna assume anything but I think that last one was once again the same person as before. If you're so great at writing please write and let me read your story and see how flaming I can be! So please go dig a hole and bury yourself in it with a rock on top, because honestly? There are actually people who want me to continue the story, if you don't like it, no one's forcing you to stay! So go away!**

 **I want you all to know I adore constructive criticism and yes while flames are welcome, please beware that just because I said it's fine to flame doesn't mean that if that flame really gets on my nerves, I won't comment back on it. Thank you for listening to me ranting but I needed to get this off my chest before I let it affect my life.**

 **Any who! On to the story!**

 _'Thinking'_

"Talking"

 _ **'Thinking'**_ **\- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **"Talking"- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto. That's it. No funny comments or little extras. My rant took up time, so please continue...**

 **Chapter 13: Indifference...**

 **Akari's Pov.**

I sighed softly, staring out at the surrounding forest. The trees were damp from the morning dew, and so was the grass. I inhaled deeply and took out two fans, it was small ones with gold, black, red and green designs on it. My hands clutched at the individual fans in either hand. I need time to think, seriously, about things, especially after celebrating Naruto's birthday last night. I let my body move in familiar movements that was engraved in my body, heart and soul. I knew that outwardly I looked as if I could take on the world but that was just a protective barrier that was created over the years of hard work, blood, sweat and lots and lots of tears.

 _'Mito-sensei would be proud of me right now.'_ I thought to myself as I started spinning gracefully while I thought of the past and the present...

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _A red haired girl bounced up and down on the balls of her feet while looking over at the older woman before her. Today she was going to start her own training under the other red head, yesterday it had been her two friends, Naruto and Kurosuke, she had tried asking them about their training but they were tight lipped and down right refused to talk about it, she had to wonder, why their faces were all red and couldn't look her in her eyes. Mito, other older red head, cleared her throat and instantly the younger girl paid attention waiting to absorb any and all information given to her._

 _"Akari," the woman paused for a moment before continuing."before I start physically training you I need to train you mentally and emotionally. You need to be as composed and intelligent for the path that you follow. I sense a great deal of hardship coming your way and I'm never wrong with these things." Mito eyed her female student with hard eyes, she couldn't go soft on the girl, she needed to be capable to carry both her friends back from the brink of hell if it came to that, worse case scenario, death._

 _"Yes Mito-sensei!" Akari chimed with smile on her face, that was slowly wiped off when Mito started to train her in etiquette, however, not only the everyday etiquette, but the other ones too, including being a lady of the court. Things were only going to get harder from then on out, but Akari didn't know that, only Mito did, but the younger red headed girl would soon learn._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

Sitting down slowly and elegantly on the ground, I slid into a meditating trance, my thoughts sliding on to my dark haired friend who had almost died at one point in time...

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _Everywhere you looked it was chaos. Ninja fighting ninja. A young red haired girl stood back to back with a young black haired boy who was slightly taller than her. Both were beaten up and bloody. The young boy favored his right leg over his left, taking a closer look you could see the bone sticking out in the wrong place, he was cut up and muddy too, the mud going into his deeper gashes and cuts, stopping the blood. The red haired girl flinched visibly, her left side was cut in deeply under her rib cage while her stomach had a small hole, she too was cut up and muddy. Their enemies surrounded them, there had been a spy in their ranks who had told their opposition who was going to be assigned to which district. It was a blood bath, the army that had waited for them in this district was far exceeding the amount that was first there before they had called for back up seeing as the spy told the ones they were fighting against, their strategy, therefore they were currently surrounded by even more people they started with, many of their comrades dead around them._

 _"Listen Akari," the dark haired boy started glancing around them as the enemy was closing in on them. "I want you to...go, and find Naruto. Help him, he..." The boys golden eyes darkened into molten gold in anger. "He needs you to stop them from tormenting and hurting him. I can feel it, he is in so much of pain, go get him out of there and then come back for me, that is, if I'm still alive." Behind him the red headed girl shook and started to plead with him trying to find another way, but the boy shook his head. "Do it, damn it! Trust me I'll be fine! Mito-sensei did teach us after all, he needs help and fast, as in now! So go! Go!" He yelled at her and she swallowed thickly before nodding and sprinting away as fast as she could under, over and around the in coming ninja, when they tried to attack her by not letting her leave. Luckily for her, she was flexible and got away._

 _'Kurosuke-kun!' she yelled inwardly, when she heard a pained scream, she forced herself to move to her other friend who was being tortured and beaten._

 _An hour later, she had managed to get the bloody form of her best friend out of the hole they kept him in. She massacred all of them after seeing her friend and how badly he- no how horrible he looked, she found a spot to hide him away while she went for her other friend, she would try her best to heal them both with what little chakra she had left._

 _Stopping at the district she saw every last one of the people who came to fight in the district dead, she searched desperately for her other friend. Eventually she did find him but his heart had already stopped, judging by his chakra system, it stopped at least ten minutes ago. However that didn't stop her from pouring all her chakra into trying to get him alive with a beating heart. She cried and screamed, three swords stuck out of his abdomen, deeper gashes than when she had left him, four broken ribs, two pierced lungs, a broken arm and a broken leg, a kunai inches from his heart, she knew, she couldn't fix that, no one could._

 _"Please! Please come back! Don't leave us! Come back! Come back! Come back! Kurosuke-kun! D-don't go... please don't go...come back to us... Kurosuke-kun... don't.." Akari balled her eyes out over the still form of her friend's body. She had continued to pour every drop of chakra she had left into his body and trying to start his heart back up. Unknown to her until much later the weapons behind her started glowing a soft green light, her weapon and Kurosuke's, both were pulsing with chakra. Akari's vision blurred with black dots and before she even knew it she past out, as pale as a sheet on top of Kurosuke were there wasn't any weapons sticking out of him._

 _When she became aware again she was in what looked like a hospital. Glancing around her room she caught sight of Kurosuke laying on the bed next to her, and her eyes widened, jumping out the bed and ignoring her own injuries, she rushed to his side and started checking him over and fussing over the fact that his heart was beating again, she had almost pressed her ear against his chest to hear the beat. That is when Kurosuke woke up, to her softly fussing over him with concern._

 _"Akari? You're supposed to be resting. Stop it, stop fussing over me 'kay? I'm alive, it's you who I should be worried about!" The boy exclaimed taking hold of both her hands to stop her from fussing anymore than she was and also for her to pay attention to what he just said and what he was going to say._

 _"What? Why? Your heart is the one that stopped beating so wh-" she started protesting, forgetting any and all etiquette she was taught, however he stopped her by his chilling words._

 _"Akari! My heart stopped beating for a few minutes but you managed to bring be back! But you..._ _ **you were dead for two days!"**_

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

My flashback abruptly ended when someone appeared and popped down in front of me. I blinked slowly when I opened my eyes, just to stare into golden eyes. _'Kurosuke-kun...'_ I thought softly to myself. As if reading my thoughts he grinned at me, and I raised an eyebrow at him and his smugness.

"Hey Aka! Whatcha' thinkin' about? It's me isn't it? Taken by my charm yet?" He chuckled wiggling his eyebrows at me and I found myself rolling my eyes. ' _As if! What charm is he even talking about!'_ I thought to myself, mentally snorting in disbelief.

"No, keep dreaming. I was thinking about how the meeting with Zabuza and Naruto was going. I wonder if he will decide to trust us and go home." I said outwardly, inwardly I thought to myself, _'Nice save Akari!'_ I looked at him with all seriousness and he sagged under my gaze.

"Y-yeah, ahem... So uh, how's your project going so far? I heard you asked the shrimp for some seal work since there were so many to be done to make up what you're trying to do." He said trying not to feel intimidated by my unnerving stare. I chuckled inwardly at his poor attempts to make conversation with me, not to say it wasn't working.

"Yes, well so far it's going as smooth as I expected, which is not all that easy. Naruto-kun did in fact help me with spamming out mass amounts of seals of the same type, seeing as although I'm an Uzumaki and have high chakra reserves, I could currently only make twenty at most, you know that. I needed about thirty more, to that twenty, to make fifty so that I could focus on the core seal. This would be a medical break through and Mito-sensei would be proud, since we had just started working on the theory before we left to find, you know what." I admitted to him ending what I said on a softer note so that if anyone was listening in on our conversation they wouldn't be able to hear the last part. Kurosuke nodded seriously at me, he too had been helping me with my project that I had only recently started after having a solid foundation on the smallest details concerning all things medical. I noticed him getting bored and knew what was coming next.

"Well then, how about a M.B? Just us though, seeing as the shrimp has yet to return." He asked with a mischief glint in his eyes and a small grin. I thought about for a little while and decided, why not? I nodded over to him and he grinned wider before suddenly looking thoughtful. "A.P or S.M?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly. I let a small grin slip onto my face.

"A.P" I stated and he smirked, we both closed our eyes and the next time we opened them, we were in our connected mindscape only Naruto wasn't here with us, we would be having our M.B with only the two of us, while on the outside our bodies were in A.P, just in case there was an attack or something. M.B, meaning Mental or Mind Battle and A.P, meaning Auto Pilot. S.M, meant Sleep Mode, but we definitely couldn't go into that unless we knew we were definitely secure about our surroundings.

"Let the battle begin!" Kurosuke shouted and I couldn't help but shout back that he was an idiot. Here, in our mentally shared space is where I let my childlike personality go and just acted how I wished to act, impulsively, childlike and everything else. I never show my real ways in an unknown area or towards people I don't know really well...

 **Sakura's Pov.**

I sat comfortably on the sofa in the lounge of Tazuna's house, reading an old trap masters book I found back in one of Konoha's book shops. It was all about the history of traps, how they came about, the basics you need to know before learning how to make them, the most simplest traps, more and more about traps. The book store something just called out to me when looking through the shelves for reading materials, aside from the medical text books. The more I read, the more I find myself fascinated and willing to learn about traps and how to make them. One line caught my eye in the book and I couldn't help but repeat it out loud as I closed the book putting a bookmark in place.

"A master of his or her art must always be tactical, creative and knowledgeable about their limits..." I murmured into the empty room. Standing up I made my way to Kakashi-sensei's room to check up on him. He still refused to speak about Naruto to us. It kind of reminds me of the past when certain people did speak about one of my childhood saviour's.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _"Why is it always coming down to Naruto! Have we not apologized over and over again? Sure we knew what we were doing, and didn't expect him to run away because of us, but all people do now a days is talk about him! Oh Naruto-chan, what a poor boy! Oh Naruto-kun, what terrible siblings to have! Oh poor Naruto, always suffering from his sisters bad deeds! Oh-" the young red haired, blond streaked girl was cut off by a sudden slap to her face. The hand which did such a thing belonged to none other than a furious pink haired girl with emerald eyes._

 _"I might have only met Naruto-kun once, but he is a kind and caring person so stop talking about him like he's the cause of all your problems! You caused your own problems so deal with them properly! Honestly I don't know how he managed to put up with the two of you at all! It must of been a living nightmare!" Sakura yelled at the other girl. They were in their second to last year of the academy and Sakura was already having a bad enough day as it was..._

 _ **~End of flashback~**_

 _ **"Cha! She deserved that! How dare she talk about poor Naruto-kun like that! I can't believe we got into trouble for doing the right thing! Stupid Iruka-sensei!"**_ Inner Sakura yelled out loud in my head and I felt the start of a headache. Inner Sakura was born that day I let my temper get the better of me and ended up in trouble.

 _'Inner...we can't be rude to our superiors like that! We'd of only got into more trouble than we were in at that time.'_ I thought quietly back to her. She was everything I couldn't be, she was self motivated, dangerous and none fearing. She is like a separate person from me, always listening to me in the background of my mind.

 _ **"Whatever! At least now we can befriend Naruto-kun! We've waited so long to truly learn what type of person he is from personal experience! So you better grab the chance thrown at you! Oh and talking about that...here he comes! Good luck Outer!"**_ She said cheerfully before leaving me to myself, however I couldn't help but wonder how she felt him before I did, so I filed that for a later thing to look into.

"Hey Naruto-kun! You back already! I thought you were going to be longer, well at least Kurosuke said you might." I said smiling over to him and he sent me a large smile back before it faded and a frown to it's place.

"Sakura? What are your goals in life?" He asked so suddenly, making me look at him in confusion, before I could answer he shook his head and walked out telling me to forget what he just said.

"Well that was certainly weird!" Inner said appearing again out of nowhere. I shook my own head to clear up my confusion. I shrugged and decided to continue reading again from where I'd left off.

 **Akari's Pov.**

The mind battle ended in a tie between Kurosuke and I. For once we sat silently next to each other without the peace being broken. That's when Naruto dropped down next to us, well next to me, therefore making me the middle person. I could easily tell that something was bothering him and I knew Kurosuke could too.

"How did the talk go with Zabuza and Haku?" I asked softly, not wanting to break the tranquility we set up. I glanced at him from the corner of my left eye. He shifted slightly, before he settled down into a more relaxed state.

"If you're asking, did they agree to go back home, then yes. They are actually leaving sometime tonight and I said I'll send a clone with them." Naruto replied equally softly, it seemed as if things were going well for us and he too didn't want to break our moment together. I still, however, felt like there was something wrong with him.

"Then what's up with your aura? You feel a bit off..." Kurosuke said, he too didn't speak loud enough to break the moment. I heard Naruto sigh next to me and a smile graced my face, I knew what he was going to say next before he even said it.

"Yeah, the two of you know me too well, perhaps we need to separate or something." He muttered, while Kurosuke and I chuckled, before he continued on. " But, yes, something is bothering me, it's been bothering me for a while now. I keep on thinking what are my goals in life? Am I doing the right thing? What am I truly getting stronger for? What is my real purpose of living? These are the things that have been bugging me since I decided to leave Kiri. I mean we could of easily stayed back there and had a wonderful life and yet here we are, looking for Mito-sensei even though she said we don't have to if we decide not to. Then meeting Kakashi-nii and having him tell me about that supposed family and how they were looking for me. Guys...what am I missing?" Naruto explained quietly and I turned towards him, looking at him seriously.

"Listen Naruto-kun...if you are unsure of your life goals at the moment, don't worry, they will soon be sorted out as we go along. Are we doing the right thing? I don't know, but what I do know it that you want to prove to your shitty- excuse my language there -family, that you are better off without them, you said so yourself when you decided against getting revenge, but instead having them constantly mourn their loss of you. You're getting stronger for yourself and for those who care for you, for the Uzumaki clan, because you're the heir to their throne. Everyone has a purpose in life and we will all eventually find it. I also get what you're saying with living in Kiri, but we wanted to continue training under Mito-sensei, we want her alive again and we needed to find the Uzumaki weapons. Naruto-kun, you are not missing anything, so stop being so confused and worried over nothing." I said strongly, meaning every word said. Kurosuke turned to face Naruto on my side and snorted.

"You know, for a shrimp you think too much! One day your head is going to explode! Hahaha!" Kurosuke joked, meanwhile Naruto finally settled on an expression to wear and it was one of irritation. "Anyway pipsqueak! What's next on our agenda? And the seal too, when are we finishing it up?" Kurosuke asked standing up and offering me his hand without thinking, his own etiquette lessons kicking in. Once I took his hand we were all standing and Naruto turned towards us.

"I'm just going to ignore your insult this time because I'm the bigger man here, so anyway, next we go back to Konoha, we train, complete our individual projects and gather allies. The seal is almost done, just a few more fail-safes and precautions then we sorted for testing." Naruto said, sending me a proud look. My face flushed with pride and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks for helping me out with drawing out the copies of the rings. I hope I could learn something new at Konoha hospital and their ninja medical system." I stated, sending them a meaningful look. They nodded back seriously, the situation was not pleasant, at least not for Naruto. Kurosuke and I could be pretty indifferent towards the place that birthed our dear friend but, one wrong move and they history. We are not going to play around with useless people. We going there for one thing and one thing only.

 **3 days later: Konoha**

 **Normal Pov.**

The Hokage sat stock still behind his desk, the letter in his hands laying limply. Minato Namikaze was stuck between two emotions, happiness and sadness.

 _ **Hokage-sama,**_

 _Squad 7 had run into the demon brothers on our mission to wave, things started getting out of control when we decided to continue onwards even though, knowing there would possibly be worse enemies coming after the bridge builder and his family. We were right and encountered Zabuza Momochi, a missing nin from Kiri. Just as I was about to lose the battle, a stranger stepped in, two others following him. The stranger had messy blonde hair along with black and red highlights, he looked no older than my own squad, he had glowing purple eyes and was slightly tan. The other two strangers were a male and a female, the male had black messy hair and golden eyes, while the female had long red hair and forest green eyes._

 _The first stranger then went about playing around with Momochi, it was hardly a battle, they fought and he won, taking the sword as his prize. After that I had been unconscious, when I came to I found myself healed by a professional medical ninja, who just so happened to be the red head, who I later learned went by the name, Akari Uzumaki. The young girl took care of me until the blond came to see me, that's when I realized who the stranger was. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze who has been missing for the past six year has been found. He however refused to be associated with the Namikaze in anyway, calling himself Naruto Uzumaki. His teammate with the black hair going by the name, Kurosuke, surname unknown for now._

 _They have expressed an interest in going to Konoha, to study and complete whatever they were training in._

 _Awaiting your orders,_

 _ **Kakashi Hatake, Jounin of Konoha, Sensei of team seven.**_

Minato covered his face not knowing what to do, his father instinct told him to jump for joy and gladly accept his son back, however, his Hokage instinct told him to be cautious and that made him weary of his own son, thus bringing on the shame he felt for feeling like that and even pain for his past decisions...

 **Namikaze compound...**

Sayuki and Natsumi were playing hid and seek in the house when Natsumi accidentally hid in the only room that was more off limits than her dad's office, her brother's room. At first she felt scared she would get into trouble but then she felt curious and forgot all about the game she had been playing with her best friend.

"Onii-san's room..." She whispered softly, and looked around. The room was as plain as it got, not fancy like her's or her sisters, it was kind of sad and lonely. She walked forward towards the bed and touched the covers, they were clean and dust free. Natsumi found herself drawn to the bookshelf and read as many of the books she could understand, however she still couldn't read some of the titles correctly.

Natsumi walked to the cupboard and slowly opened it up and peeked in finding some clothes in there she reached out and tugged on one of the shirts, pulling it off the hanger and into her waiting arms. She hesitated at first but, soon brought the article of clothing to her face and felt how soft it was, just then she felt her mother's chakra and quickly closed the cupboard and left the room running to her own and hiding the shirt beneath all her clothes, she pretended to be caught by Sayuki and laughed, but she felt nervous of her mother finding out where exactly she had hid.

 **Two weeks later**

The village gates were wide open and waiting for travelers and ninja returning from missions. The gate guards yawned, nothing exciting ever happened around there so they naturally lazed around. Izumo and Kotetsu were the guards normally, but this time they were out on a mission leaving Aoba and Hidaiki as the guards for the time being. In a distance the two noticed a group of seven people coming their way. They instantly recognized Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke and by extension Sai, however, they did not recognise the other three trailing them.

"Good morning Aoba-kun, Hidaiki-kun, we, team seven and I, have just returned from our C-rank mission and would like to sign in. Oh! And those three are with us." Kakashi said giving the gate guards a eye smile. The two nodded smiling back and proceeded to sign all of them in. Once Kakashi and his team were signed in the other three had to sign in as well.

"Names, surnames and ages?" Aoba asked writing on his clipboard. It was standard procedure to for guests, travelers and ninja, to sign in to the village they want entrance to. Very village did it and Konoha was no exception, however as per normal the gate guards were always on autopilot when writing down the names since they have to do it regularly, therefore Aoba didn't actually register their names properly as he was writing them down.

"Kurosuke Katsuno, 13." The dark haired boy said boredly as he took in the view of the village from the gates, he took in the scenery with a grain of salt and basically ignored everything else. Kurosuke made note, however, that the fourth ugly face engraved onto the mountain belonged to the asshole known as Naruto's father.

"Akari Uzumaki, 13." The only female between them stated as she took in the sights laying before her. Her sharp eyes took in every single detail of the surrounding areas, her eyes not missing anything. Akari knew that she would end up at the library after their dreaded talks with the Hokage.

"Naruto Uzumaki, 13." The only purple eyed boy grumbled. He was still upset with the fact that he was already called a shrimp and a pipsqueak, even though he was the same height as Kurosuke but it was worse since he was also the youngest between them as well, after all he had just celebrated his birthday give or take, two weeks ago. He knew all he needed to do was glance over the village once and he would already have it mapped out, which is why he didn't pay attention to it at the moment.

"Ah, alright you guys are all ready, go ahead and welcome." Aoba said finishing up on the clipboard and let them all go ahead. Hidaiki, however, looked shocked and confused. Aoba turned to him. "Huh? Hidaiki, what's wrong?" He questioned curiously, sitting down again.

"Aoba...that boy...that boy just now, was Hokage-sama's son!" Hidaiki said looking at Aoba with wide eyes. Aoba who was drinking water almost choked, spitting it all out in front of him.

 **"WHAT!?"**

 **~With Naruto and co.~**

"So this is Konoha? A bit interesting if you ask me..." Kurosuke said as they walked up the stairs to the Hokage tower while looking out the windows. Akari hummed in acknowledgement and also looked around a bit. Naruto, however, was looking slightly more blank and emotionless the closer they came to the Kage's office.

 _ **Knock knock**_

"Come in!" A voice yelled from inside the office when they arrived outside the office after Kakashi knocked. They group walked in and two pairs of eyes immediately locked, a pair of cobalt blue locked with a pair of glowing violet. The temperature dropped several degrees in the room and a chill went down everyone's spin, Kurosuke and Akari had only ever seen Naruto like this a hand full of times and it always made them feel both scared and protected at the same time. Team 7, however, was feeling it for the first time and this made their heartbeats pick up.

"Naruto..." Minato said softly looking into his sons eyes and feeling his growth.

 **"Hokage-sama"** Naruto spat, emotions going out of control before settling on one that would ultimately determine his actions today.

 _ **Indifference...**_

 **End!**

 **A/N: Sorry for the rant above. What do you think happens next? If you guess right then I'll make an omake with Naruto and a girl of your choice~**

 **What happens next?**

 **A) Naruto throws a fit.**

 **B) Naruto acts cold.**

 **C) Naruto cooperates.**

 **D) Naruto realise he still loves them.**

 **Pick: A, B, C or D and one reason why you picked your answer. I'll be waiting~**

 **Thank you!**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Mianhae! (That means I'm sorry in Korean! I'm learning the language slowly.) I know you guys have been waiting since forever and here is the chapter my darlings! Mid year exams are finally over and I need to get my ID soon oh and I had my hair cut shorter yesterday and dyed red! (Omw! My hair is naturally black and now it looks red in the light and black in the dark!) And it's super curly and cute, I love it! Anyway onwards dearies!**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 **'Thinking'- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **"Talking"- Demons/summons or in anger**

 **Jutsu**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto. He is however my friend that I occasionally write about just to piss him off for laughs and kicks~ ^_^**

 **Chapter 14: Conflict...**

 **Normal Pov.**

The anger was just hidden beneath the indifference, it had been the best choice he could have chosen. Naruto and his team knew that. Disrespecting the Hokage in front of his subordinates was something that could possibly land all three of them in jail to be interrogated, not exactly the ideal thing to happen to them. Which is why, when Naruto settled on being indifferent, the other two relaxed.

The initial greetings being ignored, Minato quickly performed the Hokage's role and got a verbal report from team seven and ordered a written one too before he asked for Naruto to report on his mission he was assigned by another kage, technically it wasn't against the rules to do that because they weren't really apart of the hidden mist, unless of course the information was too sensitive.

"The mission we were assigned to was to bring Zabuza Momochi home. It was a favour asked for us to do by the Mizukage, Mei Terumi. I decided to step in just as Zabuza was going to strike Kakashi Hatake down. I managed to disarm him on my own with taijutsu only. I did so easily because he was in the middle of a victory high. I kept the sword as insurance to make them listen to me later. A fake hunter nin, which turned out to be his apprentice, showed up and took him away after putting him in a death like state with senbon. My team and I proceeded to help out team 7 once Sakura Haruno recognized me. I ordered my teammate, Akari Uzumaki to heal Kakashi and his team, while my other teammate Kurosuke went spying for me on Gato and Zabuza. Kurosuke managed to arrange a meeting for me with Zabuza. A few days later we met up and his apprentice and him fought me, I won and they agreed to go back. I made a blood clone that took them back. Yesterday my clone dismissed itself and I got it's memories of our success." Naruto explained looking at Minato with emotionless eyes. Whether or not the Kage was taken by surprise from the information, he didn't show it. Akari and Kurosuke went into more detail about their duties on the mission and after a few more words, Minato dismissed team 7 along with Kakashi who at first wanted to stay, but followed his Kage's orders. The grey haired man could only wonder what was going to happen before he shut the doors behind him.

"Naruto, as much as I am glad to see you and overwhelmed with many emotions, there must be a reason you have come back. No person runs away from their own village and disappears for years just to come back to that same village for no reason... So I want to know by you, my son, what is your reasons for running away and for what have you returned?" Minato asked in his Hokage voice, he was forcefully pushing away his fatherly feelings for his son, because being a Hokage was his duty and he had to first find out if his son and the two others would be a danger to his beloved village.

"Hokage-sama, I will be honest and say I too, am overwhelmed, but not by the same emotions you have. Yes there is a reason that I have come back and it's not to harm anyone in anyway. My reasons for leaving will eventually come to light, but for now I have no reason to explain it. My team and I, have train in every village and every country so far, we have many stamps of approval and signatures from different Kage's, village leaders and damayo's. The only village we haven't training in is Konoha, we believe we can learn something here, especially my teammate, Akari who has been working on a medical break through." Naruto explained coldly, his voice was smooth and kept in the same tone until the last part when he indirectly praised his female friend, who just blushed lightly and smiled in response.

Minato took the large scroll that seemed to appear from nowhere and read diligently through the signatures and approval stamps. To say he was shocked was an understatement, he had never expected this from his son who supposedly could never used chakra correctly again after what happened. Silently he call for his most trusted Anbu to get him two Uchiha's with the sharpest eyes to inspect the scroll for any foul play. Coincidentally they ended up bringing Itachi and Shisui, who although were shocked and surprised at the appearance of Naruto, could sense the tension and just did the job that they were called in for.

"Hokage-sama, there is no foul play here. None of the signatures are forged and every approval stamp has the chakra residue from the correct people. This is a legitimate scroll of approval from all across the elemental nations, for the three of them to train for an unlimited amount of time under conditions and restrictions they made themselves." Itachi stated curtly, gesturing to the outrageous conditions they put on themselves in order to train in every nation.

"I see, and you Shisui? Is anyone of them lying or hiding something?" Minato queried. Shisui shook his head after scanning their chakra network and brain frequencies. Minato looked over the scroll again before stamping it and handing the scroll back to Naruto, took the scroll and made it disappear with a touch over the seal arrays that kept the scroll closed, seal arrays that Minato just noticed as he handed the scroll back with his own approval stamp. "You will have to go through some screening before you are allowed to train properly." The blond kage stated looking at them sternly.

"We agree. We are however looking for someone or rather something and we were wondering if you can help us." Akari said stepping up for the first time and speaking to the Hokage, sitting behind his desk. Minato arched a brow and gestured for her to continue, while glancing at his son every few minutes. "We looking for a purple stone or rock, that glows and looks like a meteor, we each have a piece of it but we need to bring the person we looking for out with it, she is our sensei. Mito Uzumaki Senju." Akari explained, showing the man the piece of rock she had hanging around her neck.

"That's not possible, Mito from the Uzumaki clan has been dead for the past few decades. We do however have what you are looking for, our research team has been trying to break that particular rock since before my son left. I am hesitant to allow this but I am curious to see if your story pans out, so I will escort you there once I have spoken to Naruto, alone, and after you are all done with your screening this afternoon. We will also make living arrangements." Minato ended off before having Itachi and Shisui take Akari and Kurosuke to go do their screening.

Minato watched his son who seemed to be looking right through him with no emotion, as cold as a block of ice. He had no clue what to say or how to say it. He decided to just start off slowly, he didn't want to frighten is son, seeing as how cold he turned the minute they looked at each other. He wanted to make amends and become a complete family once more, he just hoped his son wanted the same or would let him try.

"Naruto, how have you been?" He asked softly and slowly. Naruto stared at the man in front of him. Many things were going through his head but not one of them were related to wanting a relationship with his family. He knew he had some kind of love for them, no one was that heartless, but he also knew that they had their chances to change, to care and to love him, but they didn't so now he knew he would never love them how they wanted him to. It was only apathy left, the only thing really tying them together was blood. He would begrudgingly admit to having a bit of respect for the man's power and intelligence. Every good ninja would respect their enemies if said enemies had both power and intelligence to back them up. However respecting the man family wise was a no go, especially since there was no reason to respect him in that way in the first place.

"I'm fine." Naruto replied bluntly. Once he was done doing everything he needed to do in this village, he had no intention of staying, therefore they only way he knew he could get what he wanted and needed from the village was to cooperate with the Namikaze's and the rest of the village by default. Being the brat he wanted to be and throw a fit would not help him or his dreams. Thus he would be the bigger man here and restrain from throwing a fit.

"I see. You hate us don't you?" Minato questioned while smiling sadly towards his only son. After the difficult and hard birth of Natsumi, Kushina was told she could not have anymore children, due to the fact that she had damaged her womb in the birth process. Thus, leaving them with three girls and one son who ran away from them.

"I do, in a way." Naruto confirmed coolly. In the young boy's mind it was clearly pointless to lie about feelings here, pointless and stupid. Minato was slightly surprised that his son confirmed this without a second thought. It made the man proud to know his son was strong even though everything that had happened in the past and everything that happened while he wasn't around. It also made him sad that he hated his birth family.

"Naruto, I am so so-" Minato was cut off by the door slamming open and and a flash of red slamming into the boy he was just talking to, the room that had at a level temperature after the initial greeting, dropped more then several degrees and for a moment Minato almost feared Kushina was in danger for some reason. Mikoto, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Narika, Nanami and the two youngest girls, Natsumi and Sayuki walked in just as Naruto started speaking.

"Hokage-sama, will you please tell your wife to get herself off me... _ **now please**_." Naruto said distastefully with an expressionless face. Kushina had him wrapped up in her arms crying out in happiness to see her son again after six years. Mikoto and the others with the exception of Narika, Nanami, Natsumi and Sayuki, were not at all shocked at how he acted to his family.

"Naruto what are you saying?" Kushina stuttered out in shock at his response. Her eyes were slightly red from tears of joy she had just cried, she looked at him with confused purple eyes and looked back at Minato who was also shocked. Naruto, seeing as no one was telling her to let him go, removed her arms from his body on his own before taking a few steps away, creating a fairly large gap between them.

" _ **You're not my mother and you're not my father.**_ You cannot touch me without _**my**_ permission, it is a violation of my privacy, so I'm going to be _**polite**_ and ask that you _**never**_ do that again Namikaze-sama. I am willing to cooperate with the village due to our training and not wanting to cause trouble, but other than that _**please do not expect anything else**_." Naruto said emotionlessly while stressing a few words in his little speech to emphasis the mess he was sending to them. Minato could only nod in surprise, seeing as he had never expected this.

"Naruto-kun, how long are you going to stay then? And where would you be staying?" Mikoto questioned, finally finding a chance to speak. The dark woman's heart hammered in her chest as she held back tears of her own, knowing now was not the time to show her own affection to the boy she considers her son. Tsunade and Shizune who had been surprisingly quiet all the time, also wanted to know the answers to that questions.

"Ah, Mikoto-kaa-chan, Tsunade-kaa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan. I don't know how long, that all depends on the team, sensei and how I feel but at most a few months or a year. As for living arrangements, after I get screened I don't doubt that we would have to live with a ninja clan head to make sure we kept in check." Naruto answered smoothly in a much lighter tone than he used concerning Minato and Kushina, he also completely ignored all others in the room, only taking note of the two youngest ones in the room for a second before focusing on one of the three woman in his life that he considered as his mother.

"Yes, let's get that screening sorted out quickly then." Minato said quickly, seeing as how Kushina's mood started seriously deteriorating. He motioned to an Anbu to take him to the screening and once Naruto was out of the room, Minato was immediately by his wife's side along with their children with the exception of their youngest who had been stock still the entire time with her eyes open wide. At first Minato thought it was fear but then a large grin spread across her small face and her eyes started sparkling.

"That Prince was my onii-san!" Natsumi exclaimed in excitement, she couldn't help but forget all about her mother for a moment and focus solely on his aura and how much better he looked in person compared to her dreams. Mikoto, Tsunade and Shizune all silently agreed that he did indeed have a princely aura about him, to them anyway...

 **~After the screening~**

"Hey shrimp! You done with your screening? I got this seriously sexy chick with purple hair, but she was a little crazy. I think her name was Anko or something. I'm surprised the screening here is so short though. Kumo's took us three days! Stringy bastards I tell you, seriously though Konoha is super relaxed." Kurosuke explained to his friends as they walked to the research area in the hospital. Naruto rolled his eyes, it was never a dull moment with Kurosuke and he was kind of glad about that.

"Yeah, I'm done. I had this guy Inochi, he was a blonde from the Yamanaka clan, you know the mind reader's? I'm not surprised at all though, about how short the screening is here. Just for your information though, Kumo has serious high grade security, especially because of B, crazy guy and I don't have a clue why he likes me." Naruto grumbled, he was less cold and emotionless at the moment mainly because the Namikaze's were no where to be seen and he was glad because of that, on the up side though, their escorts were Itachi and Shisui.

"Naruto-kun, you sure have grown, I was surprised with you suddenly showing up here. Everyone thought you had died, many things changed after you left too." Itachi commented off to the side as he and Shisui walked behind their charges. He was really happy that the boy was very much alive and well, however, knowing that he was a totally different person in front of his biological family was a bit unsettling.

"Hah! Naru-Naru, 'Tachi-chan is actually trying to say that he is so happy that you back, even though for a short while, but I mean you back! It's a celebration in itself! I know I'm really glad to see you again and I'll be damned if we don't wanna hear what you've been up to, I sure do! So how about some story telling?" Shisui said in a very excited tone for one as old as himself. Naruto was glad that the people he cared about never changed much towards him even after all these years, however, _'Shisui you asshole! Stop calling me by that silly nickname!'_ Naruto couldn't help but grumble inwardly.

"Don't worry about that my experiences will be told eventually, just not now. Are we allowed to touch the glow stone? I need to touch it in order to bring Mito-sensei back." Naruto said in a flat tone, he had no intention of sharing his life stories with people who he hadn't seen in years, whether or not they are some of his most precious people. Some stories are more secretive then others and some was just too embarrassing to tell at all. "By the way Akari, you've been too quiet, who did you get for your screening?" Naruto asked looking curiously at his friend, who in turn blinked a few times as if waking up from a dream.

"I had this guy, his name was Ibiki Morino... I think Mito-sensei will like him." The red head hummed quietly while Shisui winced. Naruto put on a thoughtful look and nodded slowly, they were walk through the halls of the underground level where they kept the stone. Once they finally entered the research room after going down a few different hallways, they came face to face with a huge stone/rock that looked like a meteor.

Itachi went over to one of the researchers and explained the situation slightly to them and they nodded understandingly. When Itachi came back he gave Naruto the go ahead to look and touch the glowing rock. Naruto walked around the rock inspecting it first before motioning to the other two on where to stand by the rock. Once they were in the position he wanted them in, they each pulled out a small rock that they had tied onto a string around their necks. As if they were one being and not three separate people, they inserted their tiny rock into the gigantic rock at the same time.

A bright white light engulf the entire room, blinding the people in the room. When the light faded they were shocked to see a tall, beautiful young woman with ankle length red hair and light purple eyes. Before them stood Mito Uzumaki Senju, the first Kage's wife and the first person to seal a tail beast.

Light purple eyes ran over the rooms occupants, briefly assessing the situation. The woman's lips formed an amused smile, even ignoring the fact that she was currently naked. The looks on these peoples faces were too amusing to not want to laugh at, after all, it's not everyday you get to see someone who is a legend and supposed to be dead, alive and younger than before. She'd have to thank her apprentices for this entertainment. Just as she was thinking this her body gave out under her and strong arms caught her, belonging to Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto...it took you long enough...thank you..." She managed to mumble out before she passed out in his arms. Naruto lifted the woman up in a bridal style, doing his best to shield her nakedness from the people watching in shock. Akari suddenly appeared next to him, throwing a white sheet over their teacher, while Kurosuke lifted the woman's hair up and placed it over the sheet on her body.

"Where can I find an empty room?" Naruto asked the nearest person politely, glancing around. Itachi and Shisui snapped out of their shock quickly and escorted them back upstairs and into the nearest empty room they found, before Shisui went to notify the nurses and the Hokage about what just happened.

No one seemed to have noticed that one of the researchers had disappeared once they left the research room in the base level...

 **Hokage tower...**

"Repeat that for me again?" Minato asked the teens in front of him for the fifth time. Apparently, Mito Uzumaki Senju was indeed alive. She had used a jutsu to keep her soul in a realm for the Uzumaki clan only and preserved her body, locking it away using another jutsu to slowly make herself younger again. Minato Namikaze was gobsmacked, as the icing on the cake, the woman had been teaching his son to become the next Uzumaki clan head. The Kage massaged his temples.

"Hokage-sama, we have been repeating ourselves. What we have told you is the truth and you may confirm this with Mito-sensei once she wakes up tomorrow. If you don't mind me asking, we would like to know what our living arrangements are going to be from now on." Akari stated, she had been the one to explain for the past five times he asked them to repeat the story again. The red haired girl was tired and slightly annoyed at the Kage before her. Naruto had been done for the day with handling the Namikaze family, anymore and he might reconsider cooperating with them.

"I see, we will have to continue this tomorrow then, it is getting quite late. As for the living arrangements, we have had a council meeting on that and it has been decided that you and your team live with my family and I while you are training in our village. This decision was made by the honourable elders." After saying this Minato winced as he felt the room temperature plumit. The two Uchiha's kept their faces blank even though they thought it was a bad move on their councils part. The Anbu stood ready to move at a moment's notice.

" _ **I see...**_ " That was all Naruto said before the room temperature turned normal again. Endurance was one of the first things life and Mito-sensei taught the three of them. Naruto would endure. He had patience and support. Years go fast and it would be no different. Just because he had to live in the same house didn't mean he had to see their faces everyday or every minute.

"Alright then...would the two of you escort our guests to my home please." The blonde man asked the Uchiha cousins and they nodded in agreement. The three temporary members of the village were quickly escorted out his office and to his home where Kushina had tearfully already arranged their rooms for them...

As Naruto and co were about to be taken to the Namikaze home, they were suddenly cornered just as they walked out the Hokage tower, by Tsunade and Shizune. Both woman wore slightly concerned and curious looks. Tsunade stepped forward and wrapped Naruto in her arms, a few tears slid down her face. Naruto smiled slightly while his face was being squashed between her boobs. He wrapped his arms slowly around her waist and hugged her back.

"Naruto I missed you! So, so much! We thought you might of died, I thought I would never see you again! You fool, we all missed you so much! We were devastated when you ran away. I'm so sorry Naruto, I should of been there for you more..." Tsunade whispered softly to him and slowly pulled herself back, wiping away her tears, she looked him over. "You've grown up so much, your a big boy now huh?" She mumbled and smiled. Shizune stood back watching with a soft smile and the others just watched silently happy.

"Yeah? I have, haven't I? I'll have to tell you a story or two that you'd find interesting. We brought Mito-sensei back. She's alive now, you've probably heard about that from the hospital already..." Naruto spoke, telling her the details while she and Shizune listened to him and they all walked towards the Namikaze estate. Once they were at the entrance of the compound Tsunade and Shizune had to say goodbye because they were called back to the hospital.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, I guess we'll have to catch up at a later date then... I'm really glad you here right now and alive, even if you won't stay here..." Shizune said smiling sadly at the boy she thought of as a brother. He in turn hugged her and Tsunade in response and waved farewell to them for the time being. Turning towards his escorts he frowned.

"The two of you have been too silent, why?" Naruto asked suspiciously, he felt like he had to be a little more open when he could, especially while the people who abandoned him were no where in sight. Shisui grinned in response looping his arm over Naruto's shoulder as they continued to walk slowly into the compound. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Weelllll...I was wondering..." The curly haired boy's grin stretched wider. "...have you been through puberty yet brat?" The Uchiha had to duck from the punch that was thrown his way, he laughed at the multi coloured haired boy's face. Naruto's face was priceless in Shisui's opinion. Itachi sighed and Kurosuke and Akari looked amused. Once they were on the door step Itachi knocked and Kushina opened it up quickly and welcomed them in but the two Uchiha's excused themselves.

"Sorry Kushina-san, we have to report back to Hokage-sama and then my mother wants us to go shopping for her. Sorry, maybe another time." Itachi said excusing himself and Shisui who waved goodbye before they both disappeared in a Shunshin, leaving Naruto, Akari and Kurosuke standing in the doorway of the Namikaze home. Kushina hesitantly let them in.

"Right, Naruto-kun your room is the same as when you left, it's clean and you can stay there while Akari and Kurosuke will be in the two guest rooms down the hall. I, uh the third guest room is being used by Natsumi as her room, so that's why you can't use it Naruto in case you wanted to or...yeah..." Kushina rambled on once she saw Naruto's blank face and she kept glancing at him. Akari looked uncomfortable and out of place while Kurosuke just kept quiet and followed the woman and took note of where everything was.

"Natsumi?" Naruto questioned coolly. He hadn't heard of a Natsumi, weren't the two girls, Narika and Nanami? Was Natsumi a guest? Naruto was curious, well he was always curious, he was like a sponge that sucked up information and used that information for his benefit. He also didn't like to not know something when it was blatantly obvious.

"Oh... Natsumi is your younger sister..." The older red haired murmured quietly looking at him for a reaction of some sort, however she did not get a reaction, or rather it didn't show on his face. He still kept his blank poker face on. Akari looked curious, since she hadn't heard of a third sister either nor did Kurosuke who looked torn between laughing at his friend's misfortune or cowering at his friend's lack of emotion.

"I see..." Naruto muttered carefully. "I think I'll go settle myself in and take a nap. Akari come wake me for supper." He continued excusing himself before heading to his old room. Once the door closed Kurosuke let out an awkward chuckle excusing himself as well to one of the guest rooms after giving Akari a glance.

"So Namikaze-sama, let's talk about seals..."

 **With Naruto...**

The violet eyed boy pressed his back against the door of the room and ran a hand through his multi coloured hair. He let out a sigh and glanced around the room. It was in the exact same state as it had been before he left. The place was cleaned, not a pinch of dust on anything. Clearly these people were hoping that he would come back to them or something.

Naruto sealed everything that was in the room up in a big scroll and put it in the cupboard. The scroll had appeared from another smaller scroll and he pull another big scroll out and unsealed his traveling bedroom. The double bed, his desk, chair, bed side tables, lamps, photos and all was neatly set up. He quickly undressed and collapsed on the blood red bedding, his breath becoming even as he fell asleep half naked on the bed.

Hours later Akari appeared in the room and made her way to the bed to wake up her team leader and best friend. She smiled letting her guard down for a bit and just looked at how tired he was. After a minute she decided to wake him up, she shook him and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Naruto-kun...supper is ready now." She murmured softly and he slowly sat up but winced as if he was in pain for some reason and Akari was right by his side in a split second to help him as he tried to stand up. Her eyes looked at him in concern and let her chakra examine him while he let out a sigh and shook his head gently.

"Akari stop, it's just a slight strain from the past few days, just pulled mussel that's all." He explained giving her a warm smile trying to ease her concerns and failing when he saw the look she had in her eyes.

"Naruto-kun, I know the old wounds still have an affect on you so don't lie to me, that war...they hurt you so badly but you kept on fighting, I know they never healed completely, you need rest and lots of it." Akari said frowning while thinking back to how many times Naruto had been... _interrogated_...

"Akari it had to be done, we saved so many lives and we can't rest, at least not yet, I have the strangest feeling that war is on it's way and we have to be prepared for anything and everything that it will undoubtedly throw our way. I do not wish to be caught off guard, not when we are this close to finding all the weapons and reviving Uzushio." Naruto told her before shaking himself right and standing on his own, any pain and emotion he had displayed were wiped clear and he wore a neutral mask.

Akari decided to stay silent as she followed him out the room after he put his clothes back on and to the dinning room where everyone else was seated and waiting for them before they could start eating. Approaching the table, the two friends sat down at the empty seats that were provided for them with quiet greetings towards their hosts. Minato sat at the head of the table, Kushina sat to his right and the youngest sat on her mother's right while the other two girls sat on their father's left. Naruto sat at the end of the table and Akari sat on his right while Kurosuke sat on his left. They started eating once Minato took the first bite.

"So... Naruto, why don't you tell us about some of your... adventures?" Minato asked hoping to get to know his wayward son as much as he can without the boy shutting him out, it was one thing to have daughters but a father always wanted a son to connect with on another level. Naruto paused in eating and so did everyone else waiting to see or hear what the purple eyed boy would say or do.

"We fought in the bloodline wars in Kirigakure and helped the rebels take back their home, we also helped them rebuild." Naruto said evenly after deciding that was one of the safer topics to talk about seeing as it was going to come out one way or the other, sooner or later. He decided it might as well come out on his own terms and not anyone else who sort to do whatever they sort to do.

Minato looked shocked as did Kushina but unlike Kushina, Minato took it in stride while she was struggling with saying something motherly and not saying anything at all. Minato knew that the three guests he now housed had some kind of connection to the new Mizukage for her to request something from them and not order them around as part of her military force.

"So what's your connection to the Mizukage?" The eldest blonde at the table asked curiously. Akari and Kurosuke hid their smiles knowing the reaction that would no doubt follow what was going to be said next if their friend decided to indulge the kage with the situation between the Mizukage and him. Naruto calmly took a sip of water from his glass before putting it back down on the table next to his plate.

"She's my girlfriend." Naruto stated bluntly. Minato nearly choked on his food that he had been chewing while his two eldest daughters did the same and the youngest looked confused, Kushina however let out a strangled sound that sounded almost as if a cat was dying. Naruto's friends however kept their faces clear of their mirth and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the family's reaction, he shouldn't be surprised, really, it was hardly the first time someone reacted badly or otherwise to this information.

"Wha... **what!?** Isn't she in her late twenties or something?" Narika asked being the first to overcome her shock and ignored the atmosphere that tensed ever so slightly with her talking to him for the first time since seeing him alive and well. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the girl that was supposedly his sister.

"Mei is twenty-one and a beautiful and powerful woman. I am twelve, almost thirteen, and a ninja, old enough to kill, old enough to have a relationship with anyone of any age, she's just eight years older than I am. I have no reason to stick to anything classed as a social standard. Those things do not help out in a battle for your life or the lives of those you care about." Naruto told them, stating facts. He was not defending himself as it would seem, he just wanted to shut them up before they ruined his already flaky mood.

The Namikaze's held their tongues seeing that further talk about that situation would not help them with getting to know the lost Namikaze heir, not that he classed himself as lost he had been justified by running away from this place but whatever. Kushina decided to force her raging emotions to stop and instead converse with the green eyed girl that looked like she came as a packaged deal with Naruto and Kurosuke. The rest of the dinner went on like this with the occasional question or two directed at the three, mainly Naruto.

Once supper was over Naruto excused himself and made his way back to his room but was halted by the little foot steps that padded after him. When he reached the hallway he called the girl out by turning around and giving her a pointed stare as if asking what she wanted from him that she followed him all the way back to his room without anyone else noticing.

"You're my onii-san, I know. Can...can I...can I maybe...uh...hug...you?" She asked with wide innocent eyes, waiting for him to say or do something. Naruto stared at her for a short while battling himself, on one hand this was his sister that hadn't been born or a part of the family that hurt him when he was younger and possibly didn't know why he ran away, she was innocent and probably just wanted to get to know her brother, but on the other hand...she was part of the Namikaze family now and well that was enough of a reason to be cautious and hesitate to allow anything to this person. Naruto frowned as he watched the girl fidget with her fingers and her head slightly bent with her hair covering her face and her eyes looking at him in a quiet request for an answer through her hair.

"Sorry I'm tired right now, maybe tomorrow?" He said slightly questioningly and her face fell in disappointment but it was quickly replaced by a too large grin that slightly hurt to look at and a quick nod before she excused herself and went to her own room further down the hallway, leaving Naruto standing alone and conflicted before he also went to his room and wondered what to do now and what category to place his "little sister" in; the I don't give a damn about you pile or the I will give you a chance pile. That is how our "hero" ended up falling asleep, with thoughts of what to do on his mind...

 **End!**

 **A/N: Right so guys the winner of last chapter's A, B, C or D question is The Sith'ari who's answer was B and C: Naruto acts cold but cooperates. The chosen pairing is Naruto X Shion, just cute and fluffy and it is connected to this story. The time of this event is a few months before they go to the leaf.**

 **Omake:**

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _"Naruto a priestess from demon country has been kidnapped and held ransom, she is very valuable to the country and a request as been given to us for me to send out a team and retrieve this young girl. Her name is Shion and she's your age, apparently she is very shy and likes to isolate herself from others due to her bloodline or something like that. I'm giving this mission to you and your team because of its delicate situation and if done correctly it can get us possible trading rights to and from demon country. You will get more details when you get there." Mei explained to the blond and his companions, watching them with a serious expression._

 _"We understand, when do we leave?" Naruto asked his friend and first girlfriend, who in turn relaxed and smiled at him in relief for accepting the mission immediately._

 _"Now." She said and he nodded and turned to leave with Akari and Kurosuke by his side's when she called out to him again. "And Naruto, come back safely." He sent her a smile and left with his team._

 _ **~Flashback end~**_

That was two weeks ago, Naruto looked down at the girl who curled up on his lap and let out a soft sigh. After rescuing her he found out that she saw him die by the hands of her kidnappers and when he didn't she was shocked and confused, explaining to him that she could see everyone's deaths if they got too close to her and that they always ended up dying.

"Naruto-kun?" Shion called softly looking up at him shyly, and dare he say cutely?

"Yeah?" He questioned looking down at her curiously, wondering what she wanted and if she was going to vacate his lap any time soon.

"Will you come see me again after you leave?" She asked while her expression turned guarded and she frowned slightly.

"Mhmm, I don't know but I'll try..." He said feeling himself soften up since she reminded him of himself when he was still living back in the leaf village.

"Oh...I...I guess I'll miss you then. I mean I... never mind." She mumbled turning away and playing with her long kimono sleeves. Naruto stared at her before smiling and shaking his head before making a note to tell his team that when they started to travel again to look for the Uzumaki legacy, that they had to come visit the blond haired priestess...

 **End!**

 **A/N: Sooooo...how was it? I know it's short buuuutttttt this is my first omake and I thought it was cute without being over the top. I found it super hard to write a Shion x Naruto omake that would fit in but this was it... Thanks guys and I love you all!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Chow**

 **T.P**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
